Más que vecinos
by Raquel16SesshxRin
Summary: La nueva vecina de Sesshomaru esconde cosas, que él, como buen policía que es, investigará. Pero lo que no sabe, es que esa chica lo ayudará mucho en el caso principal que intenta resolver y mientras, algo especial surgirá entre ellos dos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Una nueva vecina**

Un chico alto y musculoso, de piel blanca, ojos dorados y pelo plateado y largo, despertó más pronto de lo debido, ya que en el piso de al lado estaban de mudanzas y hacían mucho ruido. Fue hacia el balcón donde conectaba con el otro palco de sus nuevos vecinos, y encendió un cigarrillo, sentándose en el pequeño banco de piedra que había ahí como decoración más que por comodidad. Veía al lado suyo, una gran escalera donde subían los muebles más grandes y pesados, como un sofá o una televisión de plasma, etc. Al ver dichos objetos se fijó que era de muy buena calidad y por lo tanto deberían ser muy caros, así que supo, que probablemente llegara alguien con mucho dinero. Volvió al interior y ahí desayunó mientras veía las noticias y se dio una ducha fría, a pesar de que estaban en invierno, para luego ponerse su traje para ir al trabajo. Al salir por la puerta, vio como los hombres de la mudanza iban de un lado a otro, cargados con cosas, y algunos comunicándose gritando, cosa que le molestó mucho. Buscó con la mirada haber si había los nuevos inquilinos, pero no fue así. Sin importarle en lo más mínimo se dirigió hacia la calle para coger su coche e irse a trabajar.

Llegó a su planta y se encontró con muchos trabajadores fijando sus miradas en los ordenadores o en una montaña de papeles que tenían sobre la mesa. Mientras se dirigía hacia su despacho, un hombre de edad algo avanzada, bajito y calvo, con unos ojos enormes y encima saltones, se le acercó informándole de algo.

- Señor Sesshomaru – este lo miró de reojo – Ha habido otro asesinato.

- ¿Otro?

- Sí, señor. Al parecer, cuando la mujer de la limpieza ha llegado esta mañana a la casa, se ha encontrado a la joven mujer que la pagaba, muerta en su cama.

- Llévame hasta allí.

- Sí señor.

Sesshomaru era el comisario de la policía, a pesar de que tan solo tenía 28 años, y que en esos momentos, estaba investigando un caso de asesinatos, donde ya habían muerto tres chicas en un intervalo de 6 meses.

Después de un trayecto de unos 20 minutos en coche, llegaron a su destino viendo a algunos periodistas parados en la puerta principal del edificio. Ellos al identificarse con sus placas, pasaron sin ningún problema. Se estacionaron en el umbral de la puerta de la casa de la fallecida, y ahí un forense los dejó pasar. Se dirigieron hacia la habitación, encontrándose como las dos otras víctimas, a una mujer joven, tumbada en su cama boca abajo y con una marca en la espalda en forma de araña.

- Es lo mismo que las otras veces – le dijo un hombre joven pero no tanto como Sesshomaru – chica joven, estrangulada, por las marcas que hemos podido ver en su cuello, y una marca en la espalda en forma de araña, que, por el tipo de cortadura que tiene, posiblemente sea hecha con un bisturí.

- ¿Hay huellas? – le preguntó el joven comisario observando todo a su alrededor.

- No hay nada. Todo está impecable. Diría yo que limpia todo aquello por donde pasa.

- ¿Testigos?

- Ninguno.

- Me he fijado que la puerta no estaba forzada.

- Sí, eso he visto yo también.

- Entonces lo conocía.

- Eso parece.

Después de estar un buen rato rondando por la casa para encontrar, aunque sea mínimo, algún indicio que dejara sin querer el asesino, aunque con la misión fallida, se fue de nuevo hacia la comisaria para encerrarse durante lo que le quedaba de día para investigar en el caso que lo llenaba de rabia, porque no habían avanzado en nada en los seis meses de investigación.

Se encontraba ya en su casa, y a pesar de que eran las doce de la noche, él seguía despierto, sentado en el balcón, con la mirada perdida hacia un punto y con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos. De repente, en mitad de sus pensamientos, escuchó el motor de una moto. Inconscientemente desvió la mirada al vehículo y de ahí vio bajar a una chica. Esta se quito el casco mientras caminaba, por lo que parecía, a la puerta donde se encontraba su edificio. Al cabo de unos minutos, al escuchar que la puerta de al lado se abría para luego cerrarse, corroboró que esa chiquilla sería su nueva vecina. Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue juzgarla con que sería una niña mal criada y consentida que seguramente aquel piso se lo pagaron sus padres, al igual que los muebles que la decoraban. Como notó que los parpados ya le pesaban un poco, decidió apagar el cigarrillo para irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, esperaba a que llegara el ascensor, hasta que escuchó como una puerta se abría, y unos pasos acelerados se dirigían hacia donde estaba él. Cuando la joven llegó a su lado la miró de reojo y pudo ver como masticaba una rebanada de pan untada con mantequilla. Dedujo que fuera donde fuera, llegaba tarde. Ella también lo miró, pero sonriéndole.

- Tú debes de ser mi nuevo vecino. Encantada, me llamo Rin Sato – no le ofreció la mano como saludo, ya que en una sujetaba el casco de la moto y con la otra su supuesto desayuno. Pero si que le brindó una sonrisa alegre y dulce.

- Sesshomaru Taisho.

- Un placer Sesshomaru.

En eso, llegó el ascensor y el joven, le dejó pasar primera, nada más por educación, como le habían enseñado sus padres, y luego entró él. Se quedaron en silencio sin decirse ni una sola palabra, aunque no era un silencio incómodo, sino todo lo contrario. Cada uno iba con sus pensamientos. En un momento, el comisario se fijó en la chica que tenía al lado de reojo, y vio que no era fea: era delgada y bajita, con el pelo largo y negro, cayendo en cascada por su espalda y hombros, y su piel era blanca aunque reconocía que no tanto como la suya. Era poseedora de unos ojos bien grandes y verdes, llenos de vitalidad, aunque pudo notar algún destello de tristeza. Las puertas se abrieron y ella volvió a pasar primera pero por iniciativa suya mientras que se despedía de él de la misma forma en cómo lo había saludado.

Rin llegó a la universidad y cursaba en el segundo año en psicología infantil. Después de hacer las clases que le correspondían en ese día, fue a la empresa de su padre, donde este le había dejado trabajar allí desde que tuvo los 18 años. Al llegar al edificio se dirigió a uno de los baños de la planta baja y se cambió de ropa por una más formal, compuesta por una falda de tubo hasta las rodillas, una camisa de color anaranjada y unos zapatos, sin mucho tacón, negros. También se recogió el cabello en una cola, aunque quisiera hacerse un moño, pero ya llegaba tarde y no quería entretenerse más. Subió a la planta que le correspondía y allí se metió en su despacho para no salir en toda la tarde, o al menos, para tomarse un café y descansar diez minutos. Cuando estuvo a punto de plegar de repente apareció un hombre cincuentón, con el pelo corto y oscuro, y los ojos marrones y pequeños. Era alto y se le notaba la barriga por la edad. Le sonreía "amablemente", aunque para Rin, aquella sonrisa le pareciera asquerosa y maléfica.

- ¿Cómo estás hija?

- Hola padre – le respondió ella volviendo su marida hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

- ¿Qué tal en tu nuevo piso? ¿Estás contenta con él y con los muebles?

- Sí – se quedaron en silencio y la chica sabía que cuando su padre se quedaba sin saber que decir, era porque quería pedirle algo - ¿Qué quiere padre? – él rió.

- Me conoces muy bien, pequeña.

- ¿Y bien?

- Hoy tengo una reunión con unos hombres para dar publicidad a nuestra empresa. Seriamos más reconocidos por la gente y así se venderían más nuestros productos.

- Y el problema es…

- El problema es que tengo, media hora más tarde, otra reunión y no me da tiempo a llegar – Rin le miró sabiendo la propuesta que le iba a pedir su padre – Si pudieras quedarte tú en mi lugar, te lo agradecería muchísimo. Sé que estás capacitada.

- ¿A qué hora sería?

- A las diez.

- ¿¡A las diez de la noche!? Pero si mi horario se acaba a las nueve. Llegaré muy tarde a casa, y aún tengo que estudiar.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no? – le preguntó el hombre con mirada irritada y ensombrecida, al igual que su voz. La joven se encogió ligeramente de hombros ya que sabía que a su padre no le gustaba que le dijesen que no y que las consecuencias podrían ser tremendas.

- Padre, entiéndelo. No tengo tiempo…

- Vas a ir sí o sí. Eres mi empleada y harás lo que yo te pida. Si no, estarás despedida – le dijo esta vez autoritario e imponente. Luego de haber dicho eso, se retiró dando un pequeño golpazo al cerrar la puerta.

Rin maldijo a su padre internamente, ya que no soportaba la actitud de él. A pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrada por su mal humor y por ser tan impulsivo a veces, aún no podía dejarle pasar esos momentos en que la hacía sentir llena de rabia y odio.

Las diez de la noche llegaron, y con él, un hombre alto, de ojos verdes, al igual que ella pero algo más oscuros y de una cabellera larga y completamente negra como la noche. Se acercó a ella, vestido con un traje lila oscuro, que más bien parecía negro, y la saludó dándole un beso en la mano con una sonrisa que a Rin no le gustaba, ya que le parecía maléfica.

- Siempre es un placer verte Rin.

- ¿Entramos? – le respondió ella con una pregunta, ya que no quería seguirle el juego a aquel hombre treintañero, por lo menos.

Discutieron sobre los puntos en los que debían hablar por la asociación que estaban haciendo ambas empresas. Tardaron cerca de las dos horas y el hombre se fue dándole de nuevo un beso en la mano.

Rin se vio completamente sola en ese edificio, a pesar de que algunos, pero muy pocos trabajadores, aún seguían allí por órdenes del jefe, que los explotaba deliberadamente y sin importarle en lo más mínimo las pobres personas. Solo su negocio. Se fue hacia el baño para cambiarse de nuevo la ropa, por una más cómoda, ya que en la moto no podía montar con esa falda.

Sesshomaru se encontraba de nuevo en el balcón, hastiado porque hoy tampoco había conseguido ninguna pista sobre quien podría ser el asesino. Escuchó el motor del vehículo de su vecina, y verla bajar de ella. Al cabo de unos minutos indefinidos, solo sumido en sus pensamientos y en el cigarro, notó que la joven salía al balcón con un teléfono en la mano, hablando con alguien. Ella no se había dado cuenta del paradero de su vecino que la miraba de pies a cabeza. Y en eso, otro auto, pero esta vez un coche negro con los cristales polarizados, llegó, estacionándose atrás de la moto de la chica.

- ¿Ese eres tú? – habló Rin con voz seria. Seguramente la persona de la otra línea le respondió que sí ya que ella le informó de que bajaría ahora mismo.

Al ver que entraba de nuevo en la casa, Sesshomaru se fijó mejor en el coche, y vio bajarse de él a un hombre, que posiblemente era más joven que él pero mayor que ella. Tenía el pelo oscuro y trenzado e iba con ropa formal. No le pudo ver bien la cara ya que la distancia y la oscuridad de la noche no se lo permitieron. Poco después la joven ya caminaba hacia el chico, velozmente, y al llegar se dieron un abrazo que hizo que Rin se elevara del suelo. Sesshomaru supuso que sería su novio o algo por el estilo y estuvo a punto de irse a dormir, pero al darse cuenta de que el joven le daba un sobre amarillo y un traje que reconocía a la perfección, envuelto en una bolsa de plástico transparente, se detuvo en seco, y los miró detalladamente. Entonces, el instinto de policía se le encendió como si fuese un interruptor, y sospechaba que aquella joven chica, de apariencia inocente, estaba metida en algo, por muy pequeño que fuera y aunque tuviera cosas más importantes en las que entretenerse, de vez en cuando la vigilaría. Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla a su compañero de trapicheos y luego, corrió hacia el edificio. El joven se quedó un rato mirando en la dirección en la que se había ido la chica y luego volvió a meterse en el coche para largarse por donde había venido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Una agente del FBI falsa**

Sesshomaru se encontraba como todas las mañanas, antes de desayunar y prepararse para ir al trabajo, sentado en el balcón, fumándose un cigarrillo. Siempre lo hacía para pensar y tranquilizarse, ya que dicho objeto con nicotina le dejaba relajarse. Pero esta vez, se encontraba allí para vigilar a su vecina llamada Rin, una niña que iba a la Universidad, y que parecía que no rompía un plato, pero que hasta la noche anterior, se dio cuenta de que no era lo que parecía, ya que se encontró con una persona para que esta le diera un sobre amarillo, donde no sabía que había en el interior, y un traje que lo reconoció, ya que al ser policía, sabía los uniformes que solían llevar los del FBI. Después de haberse fumado dos cigarros, y ya ir por el tercero, vio como la chica llegaba a la calle, donde hacía un rato, estaba un coche negro, pero esta vez con los cristales normales, estacionado en el mismo sitio donde lo hizo el vehículo de anoche. Había un hombre recargado en él, y una vez la joven estuvo enfrente suyo, se dijeron algo para luego entregarle las llaves a Rin y, donde esta, rápidamente se subió al coche y arrancarlo desapareciendo al final de la calle. Sesshomaru, velozmente se puso la primera ropa que vio y bajó por las escaleras de tres en tres para seguir al hombre que ahora se iba caminando tranquilamente por la acera. Lo paró bruscamente cogiéndolo del brazo y luego lo esposó. Tal rapidez, no dejó que el otro joven pudiese reaccionar con lo que estaba pasando.

Rin llegó a una urbanización donde supo que vivía gente adinerada y se bajó del auto, enfrente de una casa, la cual iba a entrar en ese mismo momento. Cogió el sobre amarillo que tenía en el asiento del copiloto, y lo abrió, encontrándose dentro con un arma, una placa del FBI donde salía una fotografía suya y un nombre que no le correspondía, y unos cuantos papeles con información de las personas a las que iba a interrogar. Se las miró un poco por encima para luego guardarse dichos objetos y salir del coche, dirección a la puerta de entrada. Picó el timbre, y en unos segundos, una chica joven, muy parecida a la primera fallecida de hace 6 meses por el tal hombre araña como lo habían calificado los periodistas, le abrió. No tendría mucho más edad que ella.

- Disculpe, ¿es usted la señorita Kagome Higurashi? – inició la conversación Rin.

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué desea?

- Perdone por las molestias, pero soy la agente Rina Akiyama del FBI - le enseñó la placa.

- ¿Del FBI, usted? ¿No es demasiado joven? – Rin rió algo nerviosa pero intentó ocultarlo lo mejor posible.

- Lo sé, no es la primera vez que me pasa. Pero le puedo asegurar que tengo más edad de la que aparento – Kagome, al principio, desconfió de ella, pero al mirarla a los ojos, vio que eran inocentes, y que sería incapaz de mentir. Al parecer, ella también era inocente.

- Pasa por favor – le dijo la joven con una sonrisa pacífica. Rin accedió de la misma forma y se sentaron en el sofá del salón – Y bien, ¿A qué debo su visita?

- Pues verá… - la más joven no sabía por dónde empezar ya que hablar de esos temas le resultaba algo difícil, pero respiró hondo, disimuladamente, y se armó de valor para parecer lo más profesional que pudiera – Estoy aquí por las muertes del tal "hombre araña" donde su hermana… fue la primera víctima – los ojos de Kagome demostraron en un momento la tristeza más profunda y contestó con un simple movimiento de cabeza – Quisiera saber toda la información posible sobre ella, antes de su… su… fallecimiento.

- Pero esto ya se lo conté un millón de veces a la policía hace tiempo.

- Lo sé, y tengo la información que ellos me han dado, pero necesito oírlo de usted misma. Sé que es muy duro… yo la entiendo a la perfección… créame. Pero si quiere que encontremos de una buena vez el asesino de su hermana, deberá cooperar todo lo necesario – la joven más mayor, pensó que tal vez si era cierto que esa chica la entendiera, ya que igual también había perdido a alguien muy querido y cercano, y eso le provocó tener una confianza que con ningún policía, ni siquiera con el hermano de su cuñado, le hubiese brindado.

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué quiere saber? – Rin, sonrió por dentro y se irguió para empezar con el interrogatorio. Quería acabar con aquello lo antes posible, ya que se sentía la persona más miserable, por engañar, al hacerse pasar por un agente del FBI.

- ¿Su hermana se mostraba asustada o rara?

- No. Se comportaba como siempre.

- ¿Y conoció a alguien?

- No… bueno… espera… si, si que conoció a un chico. Es que ella tenía una escuela para niños huérfanos, y un día se encontró a un chico joven, con una niña en brazos, dormidos en la puerta de la escuela.

- ¿Un chico joven?

- Sí.

- ¿Sabes cómo se llamaban?

- No… lo siento. Mi hermana les prometió que no le diría su nombre a nadie.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé. Lo siento. Sé que es raro, pero es la verdad.

- ¿Y tú los vistes alguna vez?

- Sí. Un día fui a ver a mi hermana a su casa, y me los encontré allí.

- ¿Cómo eran? – Rin ya estaba algo desesperada por saber si una de esas personas era la que estaba buscando durante mucho tiempo.

- Pues… ¿importa de verdad? Solo eran dos hermanos huérfanos que no tenían donde comer ni dormir. Mi hermana solo los ayudó. No creo que una de ellos, y menos la niña pudieran ma… bueno, usted ya sabe - _"¿hermanos?"_ se preguntó Rin en la cabeza.

- Lo sé, pero todo detalle importa. E igual esas personas vieron algo raro en su hermana los últimos días – _  
_

- Tiene razón… Ella era completamente albina pero con los ojos más oscuros que he podido ver jamás. Y él – la joven del "FBI" deseaba que la descripción coincidiese con la persona que buscaba. Estaba invadida de la ilusión y la esperanza – él era más o menos de nuestra edad con la piel muy morena y los ojos de un color azul muy claro – sí. Esa descripción era del chico al que quería muchísimo. Entonces las pistas que lo habían llevado a él eran ciertas, y tenía la esperanza de poder encontrarlo por fin después de tanto tiempo.

- ¿Algo más que pueda decirme sobre ellos?

- Sí. Kykio les pagó una casa, donde vivieron durante un tiempo antes de su muerte. Ahora no se si siguen allí, ya que no creo que pudiese pagar a la casera.

- ¿Podria darme la direccion? - la chica asintió y le escribió en un papelito la calle para luego entregarsela a Rin - Muy bien. Muchísimas gracias Kagome. Su ayuda me ha servido de mucho – la acompañó hasta la puerta y antes de que se dirigiera a su coche, la voz de la chica la detuvo.

- Por favor, encuentren al asesino – la culpa recayó de nuevo en Rin, haciéndola aún más miserable que antes. Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza e irse de una buena vez.

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru estaba en una sala de interrogatorios de la comisaria, con el chico que había detenido, enfrente suyo. Lo miraba penetrantemente, incomodando en demasía al otro, que no podía mirarlo directamente ya que lo intimidaba y le infundía mucho respeto. Después de un silencio que se hizo eterno, el policía habló.

- Qué tienes que ver tú, con esa chica?

- No sé de qué chica me estás hablando.

- De la joven a quien le has entregado hace un rato, unas llaves de un auto.

- No… no tengo ninguna relación con ella.

- No mientas. Dime que estáis planeando.

- Te juro que no tenemos nada entre esa chica y yo. Yo solo obedezco órdenes.

- ¿Órdenes? ¿De quién?

- De mis superiores. Del señor Bankotsu. Él me dijo que le entregará hoy a las ocho de la mañana a una chica que iría vestida con una pantalón negro y recto, con una blusa azul marino y una americana del mismo color que la falda.

- Si me escondes algo, sabes que las consecuencias serán peores, ¿no?

- Te juro que te digo la verdad – le contestó exaltado el chico.

Después de eso, Sesshomaru lo dejó libre, pero con la amenaza que si le contaba a alguien sobre esto, lo encerraría por mucho tiempo. El chico, asustado, asintió y se largó lo más rápido que pudo. Entonces Sesshomaru avisó a Jaken que no trabajaría más durante lo que quedaba del día y se fue, pero no a su casa, sino a casa de su vecina, a investigar. Al ser comisario, se creía que tenía todo el poder y que podía hacer lo que le diese la gana, así que cogió un alambre fino, y como buen experto que es, abrió la puerta de Rin en un momento. Se adentró en el interior, cerrando tras de sí, y comenzó a revolver todo para encontrar pistas sobre lo que pasaba con esa chiquilla. Pero lo que no se esperaba, es que ella llegase tan pronto a casa, ya que desde que vino, se iba por la mañana y no volvía en todo el día hasta la noche. Ella contenta por los resultados que había obtenido, entraba felizmente, para encontrarse con todo patas arriba y con un chico que reconoció al momento, de pie mirándola tranquilamente, aunque lo que no sabía ella, es que Sesshomaru se maldecía interiormente por ser tan poco prudente y estaba, como pocas veces, nervioso, cosa que le sorprendió la verdad.

- ¿Qué haces en mi casa? – le dijo ella, claramente, enfadada y asustada ya que pensaba que era un ladrón o un asesino. Él no respondió se quedó inmóvil en el sitio – Voy a llamar a la policía – le decía mientras que sacaba su teléfono móvil.

- No creo que te haga falta. Yo soy policía. Comisario, para ser concretos. Y no creo que te convenga llamarlos, ya que te haces pasar por un agente del FBI – le dijo Sesshomaru con voz tranquila e indiferente al igual que su rostro. Rin se quedó paralizada por la información que le dio este y por sus conocimientos hacia ella. ¿Dónde se había metido? Se preguntó la joven. Se había mudado para vivir al lado de un policía, peor, ¡comisario! Ahora sí que todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo y vio su futuro pasar delante de sus narices: se veía encerrada en la cárcel rodeada de mujeres que realmente eran asesinas y ladronas, o peores cosas, mientras que su padre del otro lado de la reja, la gritaba por lo que había hecho… y él… él ya estaba muy lejos de ella, hasta el alcance de lo imposible por encontrarlo.

Sesshomaru al ver que la chica no podía pronunciar palabra, se acercó a ella, e inconscientemente, por parte de los dos, muy cerca. La veía con la mirada perdida a algún punto y con sus ojos llenos de agua amenazando con salir las lágrimas que acumulaba. Por un momento, aquella cara de inocencia y tristeza, le oprimió el pecho y se sintió culpable por entrar así en su casa, y hablarle tan duramente. Pero luego reaccionó y negó la posibilidad de ser él, el malo de la película. Era ella quien ocultaba y hacía cosas ilegales.

- ¿Qué escondes? – ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, y hubo una conexión rara que les provocó quedarse hipnotizados por el otro. Después de estar unos minutos en silencio, ella le habló.

- ¿Vas arrestarme?

- Depende. Si me lo cuentas aquí y ahora, quizás no lo haga - ¿Desde cuándo le daba oportunidades a los criminales? Cualquiera hubiese pensado que aquello era un trampa, pero Sesshomaru se lo decía de verdad y la chica confió en él. Pero el chico notaba algo en ella, que le decía que todo tenía una explicación lógica y que la situación la había llevado a hacer eso. También confió en Rin.

- No puedo… - le contestó la joven bajando la cabeza. Sesshomaru se enfureció aunque no lo demostrara.

- Pues entonces tendré que llevarte a comisaria.

- No por favor – le dijo ella desesperada, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, y poniendo sus manos en los brazos de él a modo de detenerlo. Los dos sintieron, ante el contacto, una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, pero ninguno de los dos, lo demostraron, es más, estaban más sumidos en el problema que les venía encima – Siéntate en el sofá, te lo contaré todo – se dirigieron hacia dicho objeto, y cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar, Rin comenzó a correr hacia la salida, pero Sesshomaru se dio cuenta y al ser más alto y veloz la interceptó en el camino. Toda cara inocente que había en la chica se desvaneció para dar paso a una traviesa, que le recordó como si fuese una niña pequeña.

- No deberías de haber hecho eso. Ahora sí que te llevaré hacia comisaria – la cogió del brazo fuertemente pero algo le dijo ella que lo paró.

- No creo que te sea conveniente, ya que has entrado en mi casa como si fueras un vulgar ladrón. Por muy comisario que seas, si no tienes una orden judicial, no puedes entrar así como así en una casa – tenía razón, la niña aquella tenía razón. ¿Pero por qué había sido tan impulsivo a la hora de hacer eso? Nunca antes le había pasado, y ahora se había metido en graves problemas si ella hablaba, claro está. Pero estaba seguro que no lo haría. Pero al menos ahora, permanecería allí encerrado con la chica, hasta que esta hablase. La llevó hasta la pata de la mesa del salón y en un movimiento rápido, como siempre, la esposó a la pata.

- ¿Qué haces? – le gritó Rin.

- No nos iremos de aquí hasta que me lo expliques todo.

- Tengo que ir a trabajar.

- Pues empieza.

- No.

- ¿No?

- No, no y no. Tú no eres nadie para meterte en mis asuntos.

- Soy policía y tú has hecho cosas ilegales.

- No tienes pruebas – él se acercó a ella y de la americana que llevaba la chica, sacó del bolsillo interior una placa. Él no notó que rozó una de sus partes íntimas, pero ella sí que se dio cuenta y se puso colorada.

- Agente Rina Akiyama. ¿No te llamabas Rin Sato? Mm… documentación policial falsa. Ya tengo una prueba suficiente para encerrarte – ella frunció el ceño y giró la cara para no verlo.

Se pasaron el resto del día encerrados en la casa, donde Sesshomaru le insistía de vez en cuando para que hablara pero que Rin siempre se negaba. Llegó la noche y mientras él miraba la televisión, una serie de mala calidad, pero que en realidad no le prestaba la más mínima atención, ya que tenía la cabeza en otras cosas, la chica se quedó dormida sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza recargada en la mesa y una de sus manos esposada, aún, en la pata del objeto. El joven la miró, después de un rato, y le dio lástima verla en aquella posición. Así que la desató y la cogió en brazos delicadamente, para llevarla a su cuarto. Pero cuando tuvo contacto con ella, de aquella forma tan cerca, se dio cuenta de que era la chica más guapa que había visto, y otra vez, aquella corriente eléctrica que lo atravesaba por todo el cuerpo, volvía de nuevo. Se quedó embobado mirándola durante un rato, hasta que ella pronunció palabra en sueños.

- Koga… - desilusión, es lo primero que sintió Sesshomaru. Pero, ¿por qué? No tenía idea, pero ya empezaba a sentirse incómodo con aquella sensación tan cálida que le brindaba Rin, y con pasos aligerados la tumbó en la cama tapándola con la colcha. Luego volvió al sofá y se sentó en él, para no poder dormir en toda la noche, ya que pensaba, sin querer, en Rin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El comienzo**

Rin despertó con la luz, aún tenue, del sol entrando por su ventana. Una vez estuvo bien despierta, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba esposada en la mesa sino que permanecía cómodamente tumbada en la cama. Agradeció aquel acto por Sesshomaru, aunque nunca lo sabría. Ahora lo único en que pensaba, era en salir de allí y alejarse todo lo posible de su vecino. Avisaría a Bankotsu para que la respaldara, aunque en realidad agradecería mucho que no se metiese en sus problemas para no salir mal parado por su culpa. Se levantó del colchón con cuidado de no hacer ruido y salió del cuarto. Se fijó que no había nadie en el salón y de puntillas se dirigió hacia la salida. Al girar el mango de la puerta se dio cuenta de que esta, estaba cerrada con llave. Maldijo al chico internamente y volvió a intentarlo con esperanzas de que por arte de magia se abriera. Pero no fue así, claro está. Recargó la cabeza en la puerta y de repente escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

- ¿Intentabas huir, Rin? – la chica se giró lentamente y resignada, y lo vio recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y notó que toda la sangre le subía a la cara, ya que no llevaba camiseta. ¿Estaban en pleno invierno y él iba sin camiseta? "Pero qué manera de llamar la atención" pensó la joven. Luego se fue hacia el sofá, ya que divisó dicha prenda y la cogió mientras le decía algo.

- Estamos en mi casa, así que deberías ir con ropa si no quieres faltarme el respeto – él la miró molesto ya que no toleraba que nadie le dijese lo que debía o no debía de hacer. Pero en el fondo le hizo gracia la reacción de la chica al verla colorada como un tomate, así que cogió la prenda superior y se la puso con una sonrisa de medio lado dibujada en su rostro, pero sin que ella lo viese.

- ¿Vas a explicarme de una vez lo que estás haciendo? – Rin se dirigió hacia la cocina y Sesshomaru no le quitó la vista de encima en ningún momento esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de ella. Empezaba a cansarse y enfadarse de verdad por la cabezonería de la joven, y ya había retrasado la investigación de los asesinatos suficiente. Quiso reclamarle de nuevo pero una llamada a su teléfono móvil lo interrumpió. Al descolgar escuchó la voz, que a veces lo irritaba tanto de Jaken, el hombre que le era fiel en todo momento.

- Señor Sesshomaru han encontrado algo.

- ¿Sobre los asesinatos?

- Sí señor. Se ve que es un pelo que estaba en la uña de la chica. Ahora lo están llevando al laboratorio para saber de una buena vez quien es el asesino.

- Ahora voy para allá – colgó el teléfono y al levantar la vista, vio que la muchacha lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Estás en el caso del tal "hombre araña"? – Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y asintió algo dudoso por el interés de la chica.

A Rin se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás, él al ser policía podría ayudarla mucho más en su búsqueda y además no tendría que recurrir a cosas ilegales, que no le gustaban nada y la hacían sentirse muy mal. Pero… y si después de contarle todo y proponerle aquello no aceptara… y la llevaba a prisión, entonces todo acabaría. Pero necesitaba arriesgarse, porque como dice el dicho, quien no arriesga no gana. Así que se armó de valor y se acercó a él con la intención de contarle absolutamente todo, o al menos, casi todo. Tampoco es que necesitase saber cada detalle.

- Te lo contaré todo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que sí, que te lo contaré todo. ¿No es lo que querías?

- ¿Por qué este cambio tan repentino de opinión?

- Ya lo sabrás cuando acabe de explicártelo - se sentaron en el sofá, quedando uno al lado del otro, aunque Rin estaba con el cuerpo algo girado para verlo bien a la cara – Mi hermano se fue de casa con 18 años, por… digamos que no se llevaba muy bien con mi padre. Pero antes de irse, me dejó una carta que decía que me vendría a buscar cuando tuviese un trabajo estable y una buena casa en condiciones. Yo le creí a mis 15, pero al pasar tres años, y ver que su promesa no se cumplió, lo empecé a buscar por mi cuenta. Lo que pasa, es que necesitaba ayuda y quien mejor que su mejor amigo, Bankotsu. Desde entonces, he estado buscándolo todo este tiempo y averigüé que se metió en problemas. Viaja por todo el mundo vendiendo droga y lo peor es que se encuentra con el grupo de Onigumo.

- ¿Onigumo?

- Debes conocerlo.

- Claro que lo conozco. Es el mayor traficante de droga y el hombre más cobarde del mundo. Estuve mucho tiempo investigándolo, pero el muy astuto siempre se escondía y ponía de escudo a otras personas a su disposición. Pero hace años, por lo menos dos, que no sé nada de él.

- Sí, lo sé, pero… iba diciendo que mi hermano trabaja para él, y no sé como… creo que ahora está implicado con los asesinatos – Sesshomaru la fulminó con la mirada y ella entendió el mensaje – Te puedo asegurar que mi hermano no mataría ni a una mosca. Pondría la mano en el fuego por él. Lo juro – le informó muy segura y decidida. El joven comisario, al ver la mirada de Rin, no supo porque, pero la creyó.

- Y Koga, ¿quién es?

- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

- Lo dijiste anoche en sueños. Y bien, ¿Quién es?

- Koga es mi hermano – Sesshomaru sintió alivio. ¡Dios! ¿Y ahora porque sentía aquello? Desde que la conoció no paraba de cuestionarse cosas que nunca antes se preguntaba. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué tenía aquella niña que le hacía sentir tantas emociones a la vez? Entre tantos pensamientos, cayó en el cambio tan repentino de opinión por parte de ella.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres de verdad? Sé que no me lo has contado porque sí.

- Claro que no. Yo… bueno… me preguntaba si… como yo tengo información sobre los asesinatos que tú no tienes, pues he pensado… en que… nos podríamos ayudar mutuamente.

- ¿Ayudarte, yo a ti? No.

- ¿Por qué no? – le preguntó la chica desilusionada y exasperada.

- Porque, primero yo no ayudo, y segundo, menos a personas que han hecho cosas ilegales.

- Pero Sessh, yo te juro…

- ¿Cómo me has llamado? – le preguntó este interrumpiéndola y frunciendo el ceño notoriamente.

- Eh… pues no sé cómo te he llamado la verdad.

- Me has llamado Sessh.

- ¿De veras? Pues no me he dado cuenta – rió.

- No vuelvas a llamarme así. ¿Queda claro?

- Sí, tranquilo. Te estaba diciendo que yo acabaría con todas las cosas ilegales que he hecho y nadie tiene que enterarse de lo que hice en el pasado.

- No.

- Por favor… Por favor Sesshomaru, te lo suplico – le dijo Rin con la voz quebrada y en susurro ya que casi no podía hablar – necesito encontrar a mi hermano. Es lo único que tengo en el mundo.

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Como si no existieran – le dijo esta vez con rencor. Sesshomaru quiso preguntarle pero prefirió dejarlo pasar, ya que él no era nadie para meterse en asuntos familiares, y en cierto modo tampoco es que le interesase mucho. Pensó en la propuesta que le hizo la chica y la verdad es que no sonaba nada mal. Nadie se enteraría de los trapicheos de ella y la sacaría de ellos, y encima él avanzaría en la investigación porque la verdad era, que ya estaba bastante desesperado por encontrar alguna pista del asesino que andaba buscando durante 6 meses sin buenos resultados. Se levantó pensativo y luego la miró.

- De acuerdo – ella también se puso de pie con una sonrisa en la cara – Pero con una condición. Harás todo lo que yo te diga, ¿me has entendido?

- Sí – respondió no muy convencida en aquel punto, pero si lo quería encontrar, aquella era la única manera de conseguirlo, tragándose su orgullo.

- Muy bien. Ahora me voy para la comisaria pero luego volveré para que me muestres todas las pruebas que tienes.

- Pero yo tengo que ir a la universidad y al trabajo. Tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones sino quiero llamar la atención – Sesshomaru a regañadientes asintió pero antes de salir a la calle le informó que mañana al ser fin de semana, estaría en su casa a primera hora. Rin accedió feliz.

El joven comisario llegó a su lugar de trabajo con la gente más inquieta que nunca, yendo de un lado para el otro, con papeles en las manos. De repente se le acercó Jaken corriendo.

- Señor Sesshomaru ya tenemos los análisis. El forense lo está esperando en el laboratorio – se dirigieron a dicho sitio y allí encontraron a un hombre mayor que él, vestido con una bata y unos guantes blancos.

- Buenos días Sesshomaru – lo saludó una vez lo divisó entrando a su lugar de trabajo.

- Suikotsu – le respondió el saludo el comisario - ¿Y bien?

- Hemos finalizado los análisis del pelo que hemos encontrado en una de las uñas de la joven al hacerle la autopsia. Y le corresponde a… Onigumo – Sesshomaru enderezó su rostro y se notaba que estaba molesto.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- No lo sé pero es lo que dicen los resultados. En realidad tiene sentido. Siempre han calificado a ese hombre, traficante de droga, como el hombre araña, ya que siempre atrapaba a todos aquellos que intentaban traicionarle. Y ahora deja su marca en la espalda de sus víctimas.

- ¿Ha estado dos años desaparecido, por lo que se ve, convirtiéndose en un asesino?

- Eso parece.

Sesshomaru le arrebató los informes que Suikotsu tenía en las manos, y mientras se encaminaba a su despacho, los leía detenidamente. ¿Cómo era que un simple traficante, por muy bueno que fuera, ahora se hacía pasar por un asesino? Ese hombre ya le causó demasiados problemas, y a pesar de que quiso atraparlo, lo dejó pasar ya que no daba señales de vida, ni él, ni sus intercambios de droga. Deseaba ver en ese momento, todo lo que había recopilado, la chiquilla aquella, en dos años y si podía relacionarlo con los crímenes. Pero primero necesitaba ver lo que él tenía detalladamente y des del principio.

Rin estaba en el trabajo, aunque no muy concentrada en lo que hacía al igual que en la universidad. Su mente estaba en otro sitio que todos conocemos y ansiaba que llegara el día siguiente para empezar la investigación junto con Sesshomaru, un comisario que parecía de lo más eficaz y hay que reconocer que le sorprendió bastante que aceptara su petición. Igual le daba pena o tenía ganas de atrapar al asesino de una buena vez. En realidad no le importaba sus motivos, lo importante es que tendría el apoyo policial e igual, por fin, encontraría a su hermano.

Alguien picando a la puerta interrumpió sus cavilaciones, y al dejar pasar a la persona que requería de su atención, se dio cuenta de que era Naraku. Aquel hombre que hace poco tuvo una reunión estando ellos solos, y que desde ese momento, le temía más que antes. Esa mirada tan fría pero a la vez sádica, le ponía los pelos de punta.

- Me alegra mucho verte Rin.

- Naraku – le extendió la mano ya que él lo hizo primero y como siempre que se veían, el hombre le besaba la mano - ¿A qué debo tu visita?

- A nada en concreto. Solo he venido para hablar con tu padre y antes de irme deseaba verte – ella también deseaba una cosa, pero era que se fuera y no verlo nunca más.

- Lo siento mucho Naraku, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer y quiero acabarlas cuanto antes.

- Lo entiendo Rin. Disculpa mis molestias. Nos vemos otro día.

- Sí… - le respondió rápidamente para luego fijar la mirada en la pantalla del ordenador. Una vez que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se encogió de hombros cansada y dejando un leve suspiro en el camino.

Naraku, cuando salió del despacho de Rin, esbozó una sonrisa maléfica que cualquiera que le hubiese visto, se congelaría en el sitio del miedo que llegaba a dar aquel hombre que prácticamente era desconocido por todos, al menos en los asuntos de negocios.

La joven llegó a su casa agotada como siempre y antes de cenar se dio una ducha caliente que la relajó bastante. Se colocó una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, tapándola hasta los muslos y dejó que su cabello goteara en el suelo. Se encaminó hacia una puerta no muy grande y al abrirla se podía ver que era un armario donde guardaba chaquetas como, abrigos, americanas, rebecas, etc. Corrió todas las prendas hacia los lados dejando como un pasillo en el centro. Cogió su teléfono móvil alumbrando todo lo que podía, y palpó con la mano la pared del fondo. Al notar como una punta, del papel pintado, estaba despegada, la cogió y la arrancó rápidamente, dejando ver una pequeñísima puerta corredera. La abrió y allí se encontró con una caja de cartón que estaba hasta arriba de cosas. La sacó al exterior y volvió a dejarlo todo como estaba. Volvió su atención a la caja y la puso encima de la mesa del salón. Cada vez que iba sacando cosas de allí, se podía ver la placa del FBI falsa, la pistola, documentos y más documentos y muchas fotografías donde salía un chico de ojos azules y luego otro que tenía rodeado con rotulador rojo la cara y una flecha señalándolo, donde ponía una cosa "Onigumo".

Sesshomaru llegó a su casa igual de cansado que Rin. No tenía apetito y tampoco es que le apeteciese preparar algo. Se despojó de su abrigo y de la corbata y desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa. Se dirigió hacia el balcón y se sentó en el banco de piedra mientras sacaba un cigarrillo, lo depositaba en sus labios y lo encendía con su típico mechero gris. El frío lo golpeaba en la cara y en el pecho ligeramente descubierto, pero la verdad era que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Entre el objeto con nicotina y el frío del invierno, lo relajaban mucho, más que cualquier otra cosa. Después de darle un par de caladas, escuchó que la puerta del balcón de su vecina se abría y dejaba paso a Rin. La observó cómo se recargaba en la baranda y miraba hacia el horizonte. Notó que su pijama se complementaba con un pantalón verde y una bata que le llegaba hasta medio muslo de color naranja. Llevaba el pelo algo húmedo y pensó que se podía resfriar. ¿Qué? ¿Se estaba preocupando por una ñoñería como esa? Un golpe de viento hizo que a Rin le viniera un olor a tabaco desagradable, ya que no le gustaba para nada. Giró la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos dorados de su vecino. Estuvieron un rato mirándose sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos hasta que Rin giró completamente el cuerpo dirigiéndose de nuevo, hacia dentro de la casa.

- Nos vemos mañana – le habló dulcemente con un ligera sonrisa en sus labios – Buenas noches Sessh – el aludido frunció el ceño ya que le advirtió, o mejor dicho, le ordenó que no lo llamara así. La joven se dio cuenta de su reacción y rió. En ese momento, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta por primera vez de la risa tan bonita de Rin. En unos segundos, todo malestar se fue, para dar paso a una sensación de paz que nunca antes sintió. Se quedó un rato más mirando hacia el balcón vacío de su vecina, ya que esta se había retirado. Luego de unos minutos más reaccionó y las ganas de fumar se le quitaron, raramente. Así que lo lanzó y él también entró en el interior de la casa. Otra noche se pasó casi en vela pensando, sin querer, en su joven vecina, 8 años menor que él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Piso abandonado **

Sesshomaru había acabado de arreglarse y salió de su casa para no alejarse mucho de ella, ya que se dirigía al hogar de su vecina. Dos o tres pasos y ya estaba delante de la puerta tocando el timbre. No escuchaba ruido y nadie abría la puerta. Pensó que la muy tonta lo había engañado y así poder huir de él, pero si lo hubiese hecho la buscaría y si hacía falta movería cielo y tierra para encontrarla. Nadie se burlaba de Sesshomaru. Con esas ideas en mente, volvió a picar a la puerta y allí es cuando descartó la posibilidad que hacía tan solo unos segundos le rondaba por la cabeza. Una voz femenina le gritó que ya iba y escuchó pasos acelerados hacia la puerta de entrada. Rin, la abrió y su vecino pudo ver que llevaba su bata naranja que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y que en ese momento no llevaba pantalón. Se puso algo nervioso con la idea de que tal vez iba desnuda, ya que la había pillado en el momento en el que se cambiaba de ropa. Aún así, no dejó de lado su semblante serio e indiferente con el que era muy difícil descifrar lo que pensaba o sentía.

- Lo siento me estaba cambiando. Pasa – Sesshomaru le hizo caso y apartó sus ojos de ella. Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba tras ellos – Espérame en el salón. Ahora vengo. No tardo - Supuso que iría a ponerse algo decente encima y se encaminó hacia donde le había dicho que esperara.

Rin llegó a su habitación algo colorada de la vergüenza que había pasado delante de Sesshomaru en las condiciones en las que estaba. Rápidamente, intentando desviar sus pensamientos a otros más serios, como el tema que tenían que tratar. Escogió la ropa que se pondría: unos tejanos estrechos, un jersey rosa pálido con un escote en forma de V, un pañuelo negro tapando algo de su cuello y pecho y unos botines marrones planos. Se desenredó el pelo, dejándoselo suelto, cayendo por su espalda y se puso algo de rímel para darle más vida a la cara. En menos de 10 minutos estuvo lista y se encaminó al salón donde Sesshomaru la esperaba. Se lo encontró sentado en el sofá inclinado hacia delante ya que miraba las fotografías que ella, la noche anterior, sacó. Se puso al lado suyo y observó donde específicamente, el joven prestaba mucha atención.

- ¿Este es tu hermano? – no hubo falta señalar a nadie sabiendo quien era la otra persona que se encontraba al lado.

- Si, este es Koga. Está junto con Onigumo. Esta es la única fotografía que tengo del traficante, ya que después desapareció con el incendio.

- ¿Qué incendio? – le preguntó mirándola a los ojos, cosa que provocó que Rin desviara la mirada, ya que no podía soportar la presión de esas dos orbes doradas encima suyo.

- Hace dos años, cuando acababa de iniciar mi investigación, con éxito, todo hay que decirlo, en una de las casas en las que se hospedaban con la intención de reunirse con unos rusos para el tráfico de cocaína, resulta que se incendió el lugar y Onigumo estaba dentro. Pero me sorprendió que actuaran tan rápido como para recoger todos los restos, incluidos los de las personas fallecidas y así ni los policías ni la prensa se darían cuenta de eso.

- ¿Entonces Onigumo está muerto? – Sesshomaru sabía que no, ya que encontraron ADN en la última víctima pero quería poner a prueba todos los conocimientos de la niña.

- No, claro que no. Ese miserable, no sé como escapó, pero sé que no estaba entre los muertos. Mala hierba nunca muere – le dijo esa última frase con media sonrisa en sus labios y mirada traviesa. ¿Cómo podía ponerse a bromear ahora y con ese tema? Se preguntó el chico.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que no ha muerto?

- Fácil. Mi hermano estaría aquí conmigo, si eso hubiese sucedido – entendió a la chica perfectamente. Koga ya no estaría bajo el mandato de Onigumo y entonces podía ser libre para hacer lo que quisiera, es decir, volver con su queridísima hermanita.

- Es cierto que no está muerto.

- ¿Y esa seguridad?

- Encontraron un pelo incrustado en una de las uñas de la última chica fallecida y al hacer los análisis les salió el ADN de Onigumo.

- Vaya… eso es una buena noticia – dijo Rin más para sí misma que para su acompañante – Entonces – se levantó del sillón y le entregó un papelito pequeño y arrugado donde estaba inscrito una dirección – ahora vamos aquí.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es la dirección donde estuvo mi hermano con una niña, antes y durante la muerta de la primera chica.

- Pero de eso hace 6 meses, Rin. Lo más lógico es que ya no esté.

- Lo sé, pero igual encontramos alguna pista o algún detalle que nos pueda dar los vecinos. Nunca hay que perder la esperanza Sessh – le dijo sonriendo y cogiendo su chaqueta verde oscura.

Llegaron al edificio donde se suponía que vivió durante un tiempo Koga, y se encontraron con un piso no muy alto y que a simple vista ya podías ver que no eran para gente adinerada, sino todo lo contrario, para gente que llegaba a fin de mes muy justos. Sesshomaru le dijo que esperara aquí pero ella no lo escuchó y también se bajó del auto.

- Te he dicho que te esperes adentro – le dijo el joven bastante molesto con Rin, ya que le había desobedecido.

- No me pienso quedar ahí quieta con los brazos cruzados.

- Acordamos que harías lo que yo te dijese – le habló acercándose a ella quedando enfrente.

- Ya bueno… pero no puedo quedarme ahí, sola.

- Sube – le ordenó tajante.

- No – le contestó ella cruzándose de brazos. Entonces Sesshomaru cogió fuertemente el brazo de Rin y la condujo hasta la puerta del copiloto.

- Sube – le volvió a ordenar pero esta vez más exasperado y cabreado. La chica se estremeció un poco por la voz empleada por él y por la mirada llena de chispas que la fulminaban. Pero eso no la intimidó.

- No – el joven abrió la puerta, manteniendo su agarre – Por favor Sesshomaru, déjame ir contigo – le dijo con voz suplicante. Se quedaron un rato mirando y la chica pensó que ya había ganado.

- Sube ya – le volvió a ordenar por tercera vez.

- De acuerdo – le dijo Rin alzando la voz y derrotada. Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Sesshomaru y con la cabeza bien alta, entró en el vehículo.

La niña lo exasperaba y le ponía de los nervios de una forma que nadie antes le provocaba. De repente notó unos leves pinchazos en el costado de su cabeza y supo a la perfección que, o más bien quien, los había provocado. Entró al edificio y una mujer, cerca de los cuarenta años, limpiaba el suelo con una fregona. Esta, al darse cuenta de la presencia del joven, se acercó a él.

- Desea algo señor.

- ¿Quién es la propietaria del edificio?

- Oh, la señora vive en el segundo piso. Seguramente estará allí ahora. ¿Quiere que lo acompañe?

- No hará falta – y sin decir gracias ni nada, se dirigió hacia donde le había informado la mujer.

Llegó al segundo piso y solo se divisiva una puerta que seguramente es donde vivía aquella otra mujer. Picó a la puerta dando un par de golpes en ella, ya que no vio ningún timbre, y en menos de lo que se esperaba, una mujer baja, canosa y bastante arrugada le abrió la puerta. Si se fijaba bien, a pesar de las marcas de su vejez, se podría decir que no tenía más de 60 años.

- ¿Si…? – preguntó la mujer con algo de desconfianza. Sesshomaru sacó su placa de policía y se la enseñó. Sin hacer o decir nada más, la otra persona que se encontraba insegura detrás de la puerta, se adelantó un par de pasos más, dejando ver todo su cuerpo y más segura.

- Hace unos 6 meses, en este edificio vivía un joven con una niña pequeña – comenzó a decir Sesshomaru guardando su placa policíaca de nuevo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

- Un joven… y una niña… Oh, sí, sí. El chico simpático de ojos azules y su hermanita seria y rara. Me acuerdo bien de ellos. Pero si los está buscando… ya no viven aquí, desde… bueno justamente 6 meses como usted a dicho – le pareció que la mujer hablaba por los codos – sí 6 meses – corroboró – y sabe, se fueron enseguida cuando se enteraron de la muerte de la chica esa… la que les pagaba la casa. Yo les dije que se quedaran al menos hasta finales de mes, ya que me daban mucha pena, pero el joven insistió y se fueron esa misma noche de la muerte.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron aquí hospedados?

- Pues diría yo que nos más de dos semanas, si es que llegaba claro.

- Y durante esos días, ¿no vio nada raro? Comportamiento, visitas… cualquier cosa – la mujer se puso el dedo incide en la barbilla y se quedó mirando un punto indefinido en alguna parte.

- Ahora que menciona lo de las visitas… cinco días después de que llegaran un hombre alto y muy, muy ancho de espalda los vino a ver. Y por la cara del chico supe que lo conocía aunque no le agradó mucho su visita, la verdad.

- ¿Le vio la cara?

- Sí.

- Escuche señora, ¿podría venir a la comisaria el lunes a primera hora de la mañana para describirnos a aquella persona?

- Por supuesto.

- Pero por favor, sea discreta y no comente esto con nadie.

- Claro que no. Seré muy discreta, de verdad.

Se despidieron y Sesshomaru, de camino al coche, supo que aquella mujer no sería para nada discreta, o al menos era lo que aparentaba: una señora cotilla que no podía estarse callada.

Llegó al auto, viendo a una Rin molesta, con su cara de niña pequeña que a él le gustaba mucho. Le divertía. Entró y mientras encendía el motor, la chica lo bombardeó a preguntas una detrás de la otra. Sesshomaru le explicó todo y después se quedaron en un profundo silencio que dejó escuchar perfectamente, como las tripas de Rin sonaban reclamando por comida.

- Tienes hambre – le confirmó el joven. Ella puso sus manos en el vientre y con una sonrisa de niña pequeña le contestó.

- Si. Es que esta mañana no me ha dado tiempo de desayunar.

- Comeremos en un restaurante – Rin asintió.

Llegaron a un restaurante que la chica no se esperó. Pensaba que la llevaría a una de clase media donde solía frecuentar, o más bien le gustaba frecuentar, ya que así, por lo que decía, se sentía más cómoda ya que la gente la trataba como una persona normal. Pero Sesshomaru la llevó a un restaurante caro y lujoso y le pareció algo extraño que un simple comisario pudiera pagar los platos de aquel tipo de restaurantes. Sin darle más rodeaos a las cosas, sabiendo que el joven escondía algo, lo siguió y se sentaron en una mesa del fondo del local. Comieron gustosamente, donde Rin no callaba ni debajo del agua y donde a Sesshomaru aquello no le importaba. No le molestaba como lo había hecho la señora y la verdad era que no le había sacado la vista de encima, embelesado por la dulzura de su voz. Olvidó completamente que aquella chiquilla le sacaba de sus casillas, y por primera vez supo escuchar a alguien con interés. Después de acabar el primer y segundo plato, pidieron ambos una mus de chocolate que Rin parecía devorarlo mientras que no paraba de decir que le encantaba y que estaba buenísimo. De repente una mujer setentona, pasó al lado de ellos en dirección a los baños de mujeres, y se le resbaló, de sus manos temblorosas, el bolso pequeño. Rin al verlo se agachó rápidamente para ayudar a la anciana y así que no se inclinara la señora y pudiese pasarle algo.

- Tome, señora – le dijo Rin con una sonrisa dulce mientras se levantaba y quedaba enfrente de la mujer.

- Muchas gracias niña – le respondió la anciana con otra sonrisa dulce. Entonces al girarse, vio a Sesshomaru y abrió los ojos – Oh, pero que guapo es este chico. Tienes mucha suerte niña – le dijo esto último volviendo a mirar a la joven.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Porque tienes una pareja muy, muy guapo – Rin rió ante el comentario.

- No señora, se equivoca – la mujer puso cara de no entender – Él no es mi novio.

- Oh… vaya… - de verdad parecía que se había desilusionado – pues que sepas que hacíais muy buena pareja niña – y dicho eso, se encaminó hacia el baño de ladies, dejando detrás suyo, a una joven colorada como un tomate.

Volvió a sentarse en la silla, sin mirar a Sesshomaru ya que se moriría de la vergüenza porque sabía que lo había escuchado todo y retomó su postre. Al cabo de un rato el chico pagó la cuenta y se levantó. Rin le siguió y una vez que estuvieron enfrente del auto, se sorprendió por el gesto que hizo Sesshomaru con ella: le abrió la puerta del copiloto, pero no como en la mañana, ordenándoselo enfadado y molesto, sino que abriéndole la puerta como todo un caballero invitándola a entrar con la mano libre. Ella entró volviendo a colorarse y se pasaron el resto del camino, hacia casa, en silencio. Al llegar al edificio donde ambos vivían, se pararon enfrente de la puerta de Rin.

- Gracias por ayudarme en esto Sessh.

- No te estoy ayudando, sino que estoy avanzando con mi caso – ella rió ante el comentario ya que sabía que iba a decir algo como aquello.

- Lo sé pero aún así, aunque no es tu intención, me estás ayudando, así que gracias – él se encogió ligeramente de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto. Entonces Rin se acercó a su rostro y Sesshomaru pensaba que iba a hacer algo que no se esperaba. Pero la verdad era, que en el fondo lo estaba deseando. Para su desilusión, Rin le plantó un beso en la mejilla, poniéndose de puntillas, y con su dulce sonrisa, entró en su casa diciéndole de nuevo "Gracias".

Rin al entrar se apoyó a la puerta e instintivamente se tocó los labios sintiendo el calor de la mejilla de Sesshomaru. Un remolino de mariposas se posicionó en su estómago dejándola algo confundida con sus sentimientos.

Mientras, Sesshomaru estaba entrando en su casa y se quitaba la chaqueta y la camiseta. Inconscientemente se tocó el lugar que había sido besado por su vecina y recordó el momento de sentir los labios suaves de la joven en su piel. Un remolino de mariposas se posicionó en su estómago y se enfadó porque no sabía que significaba aquello.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: No es el padre que la gente se imagina**

Hacía una mañana espléndida, donde el cielo estaba completamente despejado dejando al descubierto un sol radiante. Pero a pesar de eso, el viento prefirió no hacer un descanso y acechaba con fiereza congelando los cuerpos de la gente y removiendo los pelos, donde uno negro intentaba acomodarse todo lo posible detrás de sus orejas para no molestarle en la cara. Por fin Rin entró en el interior de la Universidad y allí pudo notar el cambio tan drástico de temperatura. Aunque la verdad era que lo agradecía mucho, ya que tenía los dedos de las manos congelados. Hizo todas las clases que le tocaban y después de 4 horas de estudios, al dirigirse hacia la salida, una voz masculina y alegre, que conocía a la perfección, la llamo casi a gritos.

- Corres mucho Rin – la aludida rió y le dio la razón, aunque se excusó diciendo que no lo hacía a propósito, que eran sus piernas y sus pies – No te has dejado ver en todo el fin de semana. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes – le contestó con una radiante sonrisa – Gracias por preocuparte Kohaku.

- No me des las gracias por eso – el chico enrojeció ligeramente. Kohaku era un joven tres años mayor que Rin, y que cursaba el último año de su preparatoria. Hacía psicología para la rama del tratamiento de alzheimer. Era alto y más delgado que musculoso, pero eso no le quitaba los bíceps o las abdominales pronunciadas. Era de cabellos y ojos castaños y tenía algunas pecas sobre su rostro, en el contorno de la nariz. Era muy simpático y alegre, y le encantaba ayudar a los demás, sobre todo a la gente mayor – Me preguntaba si… tienes tiempo para ir a comer juntos – el chico sabía que Rin tenía una agenda algo apretada por su trabajo, pero algunas veces no perdía la esperanza de que le dijese que sí, ya que todas resultaban ser negativas con la excusa de dicho empleo.

- Sabes que estoy muy ocupada Kohaku, y que si no llego a la hora, una buena bronca y el doble de tareas no se me escapan.

- Lo sé, pero…

- Otro día será. En vacaciones o algún fin de semana que no estemos muy ocupados con los trabajos de la Uni.

- Claro… Perfecto… - dijo algo desilusionado pero manteniendo la ilusión. Se notaba que el chico le gustaba mucho Rin, todos los amigos de ambos ya se habían dado cuenta, pero parecía ser que la inocencia de la joven, le permitía ver aquellas invitaciones o las preocupaciones como simples actos entre amigos.

Siguieron hablando entre ellos, poniéndose al día con lo que habían hecho últimamente hasta llegar a la salida. Allí ambos se extrañaron al ver a un grupo, bastante grande de chicas, cuchicheando entre ellas y riendo "disimuladamente". Los dos amigos se acercaron a las jóvenes.

- ¿Pasa algo Eri? – le preguntó Rin a una de las chicas que reconoció ante ese bullicio, ya que estaba en una de las clases con ella.

- Hay un hombre guapísimo, allí atrás y lleva, por lo que han dicho, una hora en el mismo sitio quieto. La chica a la que esté esperando tiene mucha suerte.

- Vaya das por hecho que debe de ser una mujer. ¿Por qué no un chico? Su hermano tal vez – Eri solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar donde supuestamente estaba aquel hombre guapísimo.

Rin la siguió con la mirada y de repente se encontró con los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru y que justamente le estaba mirando a ella. No entendía que hacia allí. Posiblemente vendría a decirle algo con respecto al caso que llevaban, bueno, que llevaba él, ya que era el único policía allí. Susurró su nombre inconscientemente y Kohaku lo escuchó.

- ¿Lo conoces? – dijo molesto, celoso y desilusionado, ya que estaba seguro que no tendría ninguna competencia delante de semejante hombre.

- Si… es... mi… bueno… yo – no sabía que decirle. Si contarle que era simplemente su vecino o disimular y contarle que era su novio… no eso no. Seguramente liaría las cosas. Ante el pensamiento se puso algo colorada – me tengo que ir Kohaku. Nos vemos – se despidió la chica a paso rápido hacia el comisario y despidiéndose de su amigo agitando la mano.

Rin llegó cruzando la calle, a la otra acera, donde la esperaba Sesshomaru recargado en el coche, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirándola fijamente sin perderse detalle de cómo se movía. A la joven le pareció que aquella pose era muy… ¿sexy? ¡Pero en que estaba pensando! Desde el otro día que pasaron juntos yendo de un lado a otro, se había fijado lo atractivo que era. Y llevase la ropa que llevase, siempre se le veía los músculos del brazo que deseaba tocar o el pecho y las abdominales bien pronunciadas que la distraían cuando no debían. Ahora, menos mal que llevaba puesto su chaqueta negra y, al menos, lo disimulaba un poco todo. Una vez que llegó, quedó en frente suyo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó. Sesshomaru vio que estaba ligeramente colorada y supuso que fue por la carrerilla que tuvo que hacer para llegar allí y el viento que le azotaba en la cara. De repente, ambos escucharon mucho alboroto detrás suyo e instintivamente Rin se giró para saber que era. Lo que no se esperaba es que era ella y Sesshomaru el centro de todo. Entonces recordó porque estaban todas las chicas reunidas y babeando. Ahora, muchas de ellas la miraban por el hombro, celosas y con reproches. _"Tontas"_ pensó Rin disgustada ante la actitud de las jóvenes, que pensaba que tendrían dos dedos de frente. Sesshomaru no hizo caso ante aquellas miradas y comenzó su explicación.

- Lo hemos encontrado.

- ¿A quién? – le preguntó la chica prestando mucha atención y girándose para mirarlo.

- Al hombre que nos describió la mujer. Se llama Goshinki, y hemos tenido suerte de que vive o al menos esta "de paso" por aquí cerca. Ahora una unidad de dos hombres está yendo hacia allá y estarán unos cuantos días siguiéndole.

- ¿Y por qué no lo detenéis ya?

- No nos podemos precipitar, Rin. Debemos conocer todos sus movimientos. Y cuando sea el momento oportuno, entonces daré la orden de cogerlo.

- De acuerdo… - la joven se quedó pensativa ante la información que acababa de recibir. Mientras, Sesshomaru estaba indeciso de si pedírselo o no.

- ¿Te apetece comer conmigo? – Rin lo miró directamente a los ojos sorprendida. ¿Le estaba invitando a comer? No, no, no. Eso era una tontería. Seguramente querría seguir hablando del asunto. Y aunque ella también deseara hablarlo, y quizás algo más, no tenía tiempo.

- Lo siento Sessh. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Además, tengo la moto aparcada un poco más adelante, no puedo dejarla aquí – el chico asintió no dejando ver ninguna emoción aunque por dentro se había molestado ya que le había dicho que no y nadie le decía que no a Sesshomaru. Pero tampoco se podía poner así. La chica tenía su vid,a e igual, si no tuviese que ir a su empleo, le hubiese dicho que si. Bueno, así podría centrarse un poco más en el caso que tenía entre manos – Adiós Sessh – se despidió Rin con un beso en la mejilla y agitando su mano una vez ya estaba de camino a su respectivo vehículo.

Sesshomaru se la quedó mirando: vio como quitaba la cadena atada a un poste. Luego se ponía el casco pequeño perfecto a la medida de su cabeza y su cuerpo, y finalmente arrancaba la moto para perderse al final de la calle. Una vez la perdió, desvió la mirada hacia delante y se fijó que había un chico mirándolo de una manera que no le gustó para nada. Era el joven que había visto con su vecina hacia unos minutos.

Rin estaba en su despacho y acababa de hacer unos informes. Se estiró en la silla y notó como el cuello le crujió. Se sintió mucho más cómoda. Luego miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 7 de la tarde. _"Ya solo me faltan dos horas más"_ pensó la chica para darse ánimos. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia el gran despacho de su padre. Saludó a la secretaria de este, sonriéndole y la mujer le contestó de la misma forma. Era una chica que sería unos diez años más grande que Rin, más o menos, y era la persona más tranquila y comprensiva que pudiera haber conocido en toda su vida. Después del amigable saludo, picó a la puerta y nada más escuchar un "adelante" de la voz de su padre, entró. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se encontró al hombre sentado en su enorme sillón, mirando y escribiendo ágilmente con una pluma en uno de los tantos papeles que debía firmar.

- Aquí tengo los informes que me pediste padre.

- Déjalos encima de la mesa – le contestó este. Rin de inmediato se dio cuenta, por el tono de voz que utilizó su padre, que no estaba de buen humor. Se acercó al escritorio y en un espacio libre que vio, depositó el dosier allí. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irse, ya que el ambiente tan negativo e incomodo no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, pero el hombre la interrumpió – Dentro de dos semanas, concretamente el sábado, habrá una fiesta para todos los empresarios. Y nos incluye a nosotros.

- ¿Qué me quiere decir con nosotros? ¿Qué yo también tengo que ir?

- Exacto. Tú y tu madre deberéis acompañarme si no queréis dejarme en ridículo ya que todos los hijos de los demás empresarios irán.

- Pero padre usted sabe que a mí no me gustan nada esa clase de "reuniones-fiestas".

- Rin, no me contradigas.

- Por favor… no me haga esto. Yo no conozco a nadie allí, y me aburriré muchísimo – el hombre se levantó de su sitio y con parsimonia, se acercó a su hija - Además tengo que hacer muchos trabajos de la universidad y… - un golpe fuerte en su mejilla la interrumpió. Su padre le había pegado. Notó como el labio inferior le ardía e inmediatamente se tocó la zona afectada encontrándose con una herida y sangre.

- Te he dicho que irás. Y más te vale no llegar tarde – después de la amenaza que le dio, se fue de nuevo hacia su asiento de la misma forma en la que se levantó, pero menos tenso – Ya te puedes retirar – la chica lo miró con los ojos como platos y luego dejó caer su mano que tocaba la herida, a un lado de su cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza y con elegancia se fue del despacho. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero no se rebajaría de esa forma delante del demonio, como lo llamaba en su cabeza. Al salir se encontró con los ojos de la secretaria encima suyo y la miraba con horror y lástima. Esa mujer era una de las pocas personas que sabía del trato de su jefe hacia ella. Rin, aún con la cabeza bien alta se dirigió hacia el baño, donde se encerró con pestillo y lloró a más no poder. No era la primera vez que aquel hombre que se hacía llamar su padre, la pegaba sin razón aparente. Sentía como su corazón ardía de rabia y de venganza pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella? Algún día, cuando no necesitase más de su dinero, le plantaría cara y le dejaría las cosas claras, y por supuesto, no permitiría que le pusiese una mano encima nunca más. Aunque eso que había pasado hoy, no era nada comparado con lo que podía llegar a hacer.

A la noche, Sesshomaru estaba en el balcón como era su costumbre pero esta vez no fumaba. Era algo que no entendía pero se le habían quitado las ganas, al menos cuando se encontraba tomando el aire, ya que en su despacho podría fumarse uno al día. Raramente, también deseaba ver a una persona en concreto, quería que saliera a su respectivo balcón y que le diera las buenas noches junto con su apodo "Sessh" de manera dulce como ella solo podía hacer. Pero ante aquella espera, se dio cuenta que un coche que reconocía, acababa de aparcar justamente en el mismo sitio en que lo hizo la última vez. Se bajó de allí, el mismo hombre con el pelo trenzado y de inmediato le puso un nombre. Bankotsu. Estuvo esperando de pie en la acera durante unos minutos hasta que llegó Rin. La rabia de Sesshomaru no se hizo esperar cuando la chica abrazó efusivamente al hombre que la esperaba a aquellas horas de la noche. ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué? No lo entendía. Ella no era nada suyo, así que no debería sentirse como lo hacía. De repente las ganas de fumarse un cigarro le vinieron de golpe y no se lo pensó dos veces en coger uno, llevárselo a la boca y encenderlo para dar la primera calada.

Al día siguiente, estaba con el teléfono móvil hablando con una persona que también lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero no tanto como Rin.

- Ya le he dicho que no padre, que no pienso… - fue interrumpido por el timbre – Espere. Están llamando a la puerta – se dirigió hacia la entrada y cuando la abrió, se encontró con el pequeño cuerpo de su joven vecina. Le indicó que pasara con un gesto de la cabeza y una vez estuvo dentro la chica, cerró tras de ellos – He dicho que no y punto. No voy a discutir más con usted – y antes de que su interlocutor de la otra línea pudiera decirle algo más, el joven colgó el teléfono - ¿Qué haces aquí? – en eso ella se giró y Sesshomaru vio una cosa que no le gustó para nada y de inmediato se preocupó - ¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio?

- No es nada Sessh.

- ¿Quién te lo hizo? – ahora le preguntaba con rudeza y apretando los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de sus manos y mostrando unos nudillo bien blancos.

- Nadie, no te preocupes. Solo me di un golpe.

- ¿Un golpe? – le dijo con ironía. Ella rió bajito y asintió con la cabeza. Igual decía la verdad y se había dado un golpe. No le convenció mucho aquella idea, ya que no encontraba una manera coherente para darse un golpe así sin más en el labio. Pero… si ella lo decía… pues así será.

- Venía a decirte que… bueno… mi padre tiene una "reunión-fiesta" a la que debe asistir y me obliga a ir. Pero a mí esa clase de reuniones no me gustan ya que solo hablan de temas de trabajo y no conozco a nadie allí. Así que he pensado que… bueno… si no te molestaría ir conmigo.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí… Si no quieres lo entenderé, pero… ¡Por favor no quiero quedarme toda una noche yo sola!

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices a tu amigo el que te está ayudando? – aquello le sonó muy celoso y no lo entendió. Se enfureció consigo mismo al ver que fue algo que dijo sin pensarlo. Pero Rin no se dio cuenta de aquello pensando que se lo decía para poner una excusa para no ir.

- Bankotsu primeramente no se lleva nada bien con mi padre, pero yo… quiero que vengas tú y no él – ese último comentario, a Sesshomaru le pareció algo falso después de haber visto aquel abrazo entre ella y el otro, anoche. Pero no se podía resistir ante aquella mirada de cachorrito que le hacía Rin. Le parecía tan niña y tan dulce…

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Rin extrañada porque aceptara, y emocionada y alegre con una sonrisa radiante adornando su rostro – Gracias Sessh, te debo una – seguidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla. Parecía que ya era costumbre aquel gesto. Y luego se retiró dejando a un Sesshomaru suspirando y tocándose la nuca como si estuviese cansado.

Pasaron los días y Rin se encontraba en su casa haciendo un trabajo de la Universidad. Era casi las once de la noche y al lado suyo, se encontraba un plato a medias de hamburguesa. Parecía que o no tenía mucha hambre, o se había olvidado completamente de él. Pero algo interrumpió su atención hacia el libro. Alguien había picado a la puerta y desconfiadamente abrió. Una vez vio quien era se tranquilizó. Sesshomaru es quien había picado.

- Lo tenemos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Herido de bala**

Sesshomaru y Rin acababan de llegar a la comisaria y antes de que pudieran actuar, se les acercó Jaken y otro chico muy parecido a Sesshomaru. La joven se lo quedó mirando fijamente, sorprendida por el parecido de ambos chicos, altos y fornidos, que estaban delante de ella. Supuso que eran hermanos con aquel parentesco tan grande. Se saludaron, y Rin pudo notar algo de tensión entre ellos. Según lo que dijo Sesshomaru, aquel joven se llamaba Inuyasha: era alto y musculoso, pero no tanto como su hermano mayor, tenía el pelo plateado, hacia gris, los ojos eran grandes y dorados, y en ellos pudo ver muchas emociones, no como los de Sesshomaru, que siempre mostraban frialdad e indiferencia.

- Llegas tarde – le recriminó Inuyasha. Luego se dio cuenta de que había una joven al lado de su hermano - ¿Quién es ella? ¿Otra de tus conquistas?

- Cállate – le respondió el comisario muy molesto, a lo que todos se sorprendieron de su reacción.

- Me llamo Rin. Encantada – intervino las miradas asesinas que se daban ambos hermanos, algo tímida.

- Inuyasha – decidió por fin el joven saludarla y ser cordial. Jaken, en cambio, se quedó al margen de todo, fulminando con la mirada a la desconocida, como la llamaba él en su mente.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Sesshomaru.

- En la sala de interrogatorios. Está con Miroku – respondió el joven sabiendo de quien hablaba.

Se dirigieron al sitio mencionado y en la segunda planta de la comisaria, al final de un pasillo, se encontraban don puertas, donde entraron en la de la izquierda. Allí vieron a una mujer con el pelo castaño amarrado en una coleta, los ojos del mismo color que su cabello y pintados de rosa, y piel blanca. El lugar era pequeño y bastante oscuro y a la derecha se encontraba un cristal grande que daba a otra sala. Se fijó que al otro lado habían dos hombres, uno con los ojos azules y con el pelo marrón amarrado en una pequeña coleta en la nuca, y el otro era bastante feo, con poco pelo sobre su cabeza, unos ojos pequeños y aterradores, según Rin, y unos dientes que estaban muy descuidados. Se acercaron a la chica que ya se encontraba ahí desde antes y se saludaron todos.

- ¿Algo? – preguntó Sesshomaru.

- Nada, señor. No hay manera de que hable.

- ¿Este es Goshinki? – esta vez fue la más joven de todos los presentes quien formuló la pregunta, sin apartar la mirada de aquel sujeto que era la atención de todos.

- Sí – respondió la otra chica - ¿Tú quién eres? Me suena tu cara, estoy segura de que te he visto en algún sitio – Rin entonces giró su cabeza y por primera vez se fijaba en la mujer que le hablaba. Ella en cambio la reconoció al instante.

- Sango, soy yo Rin. La amiga de Kohaku – le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Oh, es verdad – le dijo de la misma manera que la buena amiga de su hermano pequeño – Lo siento no te había reconocido. Hace mucho que no nos vemos. Estás más delgada, ¿comes bien? – Rin rió ante el comentario tan maternal de Sango, quien la catalogaba como si fuese su amiga también.

- Si tranquila, solo que he tenido unos días de mucho ajetreo, entre la mudanza, la universidad, el trabajo… ya sabes.

- Lo entiendo pero sabes que no puedes descui…

- Disculpar por mi intromisión – interrumpió Inuyasha sarcástico y molesto – pero no sé si os habéis dado cuenta de que estamos en pleno interrogatorio.

- Sí, cierto – dijo Sango.

- Perdón… - habló Rin.

En eso todos miraron a los dos sujetos de la otra sala y mientras Sango le explicaba a Sesshomaru todo lo que le había preguntado Miroku a Goshinki, y sus respuestas, Rin estaba atenta a todos los movimientos del delincuente, al igual que Inuyasha y Jaken. Entonces, el joven comisario apretó un botón y le dijo a Miroku que se retirara de allí. Este lo escuchó y obedeció. En unos segundos, estuvo en la misma sala que los demás gracias a una puerta que conectaba ambos lugares. Estuvieron hablando los cinco policías juntos, mientas que la joven miraba fijamente al hombre que pudiera darle alguna pista sobre el paradero de su hermano o mejor aún, decirle directamente donde se encontraba. Y de un momento a otro, así sin más, el sujeto sonrió de una forma que a Rin se le puso los pelos de punta y sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda. Sabía, gracias a las películas y series de la televisión, que esos espejos estaban poralizados de manera que, la persona que está siendo interrogada no pudiera ver a los demás que se encontraban en la sala continua, pero en cambio ellos, a la persona sí. Aún así, no pudo quitarse la sensación de que estaba siendo observada por Goshinki. De repente vio que Sesshomaru entraba en la sala y se sentaba al lado del traficante. Se quedaron un rato mirando, uno completamente serio e inexpresivo y el otro de manera burlona pero nervioso.

- Dinos donde están.

- Ya lo he dicho no lo sé – respondió el hombre feo tranquilamente.

- Sabes que igualmente vas a ir a la cárcel, ¿no?

- Pues por eso mismo no veo el por qué de tenerte que decir donde se encuentra Onigumo.

- Si colaboras tendrás menos años de penitencia.

- Me da igual… para lo que tengo fuera… mejor me quedo en la cárcel – Sesshomaru repuso su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y con una sonrisa sarcástica y burlona, lo miró intensamente a los ojos. En aquel momento Goshinki se incomodó y cambio su cara de despreocupado a una de asustado.

- A Onigumo le da exactamente lo mismo lo que te pase y tú, aquí, defendiéndolo – el hombre iba a replicar pero el comisario continuó hablando – Te pudrirás un montón de años en la cárcel, y a pesar de que tu digas que lo prefieres así, los dos sabemos que no es verdad. Tú aquí, y él felizmente libre, haciendo lo que le plazca, y olvidándose de ti sin ningún remordimiento. Vaya… o le eres un perro muy fiel o tienes tu autoestima por los suelos – en ese momento, Goshinki lo miró rabioso y enfadado pero lo que le sorprendió a todos fue que empezó a relatar algo.

- Juro que no sé dónde está Onigumo, yo solo hago lo que me dicen otras personas. Aunque sí sé que no muy lejos de aquí, hay un grupo de traficantes que se verán con otros… creo que chinos para el tráfico de anfetaminas y éxtasis. Yo solo estaba ahí para controlarlo todo… pero veo que no me ha salido muy bien… - dijo con apariencia mucha más tranquila pero que por dentro estaba que se quería morir en ese mismo instante. Sesshomaru le pasó un papel y un bolígrafo y sin decir nada, el delincuente supo lo que le pedía.

Rápidamente todos salieron de la sala, donde en la otra de al lado, sacaban al hombre, dos policías, esposándolo y llevándoselo a una de las celdas, hasta que lo trasladasen a la prisión. Pero en eso, las miradas de Rin y de Goshinki se cruzaron y la joven volvió a ver aquella sonrisa maléfica que de nuevo la hizo sentir lo mismo que la otra vez. De repente vio un cuerpo mucho más grande que el suyo, posarse delante e impidiendo la vista al hombre. Era Sesshomaru y notó que su mirada estaba cargada de furia hacia el delincuente. La estaba como protegiendo y para la chica no pasó desapercibido, cosa que hizo que sonriera ligeramente.

- Iremos Inuyasha, Jaken y yo.

- Pero no sabemos cuántos hombres hay, señor – replicó Sango al mandato de Sesshomaru.

- Cuantos menos seamos, más discretos. Y cuanto más discretos, mejor.

- Pero…

- Sango, tiene razón – intervino esta vez Miroku – él ya sabe lo que hace así que debemos confiar. Además, es el que tiene más ganas de atrapar a Onigumo y no creo que haga alguna tontería que pudiera fastidiar el caso.

- De acuerdo…

- Espera Sesshomaru yo también quiero ir – dijo Rin.

- ¿Estás loca?

- Claro que no – replicó molesta ante la insinuación del joven – No puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

- Ya volvemos…

- Si volvemos Sessh, volvemos.

- ¿Ha dicho Sessh? – preguntó Inuyasha a sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo que estaban igual que él, con las bocas abiertas ante el apodo.

- Eso parece… - contestó Miroku.

- Esta vez no pienso hacerte caso. ¿Y si mi hermano se encuentra en ese piso? – _"¿Hermano?"_ se preguntaron todos los que estaban fuera de la discusión. La verdad, es que nadie entendía nada de lo que pasaba - Aunque al final, desafortunadamente, no lo atrapéis, al menos quiero verle la cara. Dios, Sessh, llevo cinco años sin verlo. Necesito mirarlo a los ojos aunque sea por unos instantes – Sesshomaru la miró fijamente a los ojos, y de nuevo aquella mirada y cara que no podía resistir, lo vencieron.

- Con una condición – a Rin se le iluminó la cara – Harás todo lo que yo te diga y esta vez sin rechistar. No puedo ponerte en peligro.

- Tranquilo no te estorbaré de verdad. Gracias Sessh.

Todos los demás estaban que no se creían aquello que acababan de presenciar. Sesshomaru había accedido por primera vez a una petición y encima sin contradecirle mucho. Dejaba que aquella niña lo llamara con un apodo y que no temblara ante la mirada escalofriante del comisario. Es más, le plantaba cara. Los únicos que podían hacer aquello eran sus padres y su hermano, y aún así a ellos, los aterraba en algún momento, aunque no lo demostraban abiertamente. Géneros de la familia.

Se pasaron todo la noche buscando un lugar donde quedarse mientras atrapaban al grupo de hombres que iban a traficar y que podrían darles alguna pista de Onigumo. Al final, encontraron un piso que estaba enfrente del edificio donde se encontraban los delincuentes. Casi al amanecer, los cuatro emprendieron su camino hacia el hogar y a las 6 de la mañana, aproximadamente, ya estaba instalándose en la casa: Al entrar, estaba un pequeño comedor conectado con la cocina y luego al fondo, se encontraban dos puertas donde una correspondía a la habitación, también pequeña, y la otra al cuarto de baño diminuto. A pesar de ser tan enana, era el lugar perfecto para pasar desapercibidos. Entraron y Jaken inmediatamente instaló como una especie de telescopio pero no tan grande y seguramente no tan potente. Rin sabía que era para espiar a los hombres que se hospedaban delante, pero más arriba, ya que sus enemigos estaban en un sexto piso, mientras que ellos en el cuarto.

Pasaron todo el día metidos en el apartamento. Jaken sin apartar la vista del "telescopio", Sesshomaru e Inuyasha hablando sobre el plan que aplicarían para arrestarlos mientras limpiaban sus armas y las cargaban, y Rin se mantenía pensativa en todo momento tumbada en el incómodo sofá, que le estaba destrozando la espalda. El joven de los hermanos, fue el único que salió del lugar con la intención de comprar comida, sino querían morirse de hambre. Tenían suerte y había un supermercado al final de la calle. Jaken informó, que en el apartamento se encontraban cinco hombres por lo que había llegado a contar. Estos tampoco salieron de allí en ningún momento, y hubo un instante en el que uno de ellos habló por teléfono. Tenían suerte y nos lo habían visto aún, ya que de vez en cuando se asomaban por la ventana para vigilar que nadie los observara. Llegó la noche.

- Rin tu dormirás en la cama – dijo Sesshomaru.

- ¿Qué? – saltó Inuyasha alzando la voz y obteniendo una mirada asesina por parte de su hermano.

- No pretenderás que duerma aquí.

- A mí no me importa, eh Sessh.

- No. Tú dormirás en el cuarto y nosotros haremos turnos de vigilancia. El primero en dormir será Jaken que lleva todo el día pegado a la ventana. Tu Inuyasha lo reemplazarás ahora.

- ¡Keh! – se quejó este.

Sesshomaru acompañó a la puerta de la habitación donde dormiría la chica. Se miraron durante unos momentos antes de que el comisario rompiera el silencio.

- Mañana, a primera hora, los asaltaremos – Rin asintió - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… - le contestó sonriendo ligeramente – Buenas noches Sessh – le plantó un beso en la mejilla y luego entró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sesshomaru se quedó unos segundos, plantado allí de pie, y al girarse se topó con la mirada de Inuyasha. Le molestó mucho que lo mirara con aquellos ojos porque sabía perfectamente lo que querían decir – Vigila.

- Idiota – contestó este a la defensiva desviando la mirada al agujero del artefacto.

A la mañana siguiente estaban los tres hombres poniéndose los chalecos antibalas y cogiendo las pistolas, mientras que una Rin iba de un lado a otro, nerviosa e impaciente.

- Rin quédate aquí y no hagas absolutamente nada hasta que volvamos – ella asintió sin mirarlo a la cara mientras que el otro no hacía otra cosa que posar sus ojos sobre ella – Vámonos – dijo una vez estuvo listo sin importarle el estado de los demás. Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta una voz lo interrumpió.

- Suerte – dijo Rin, esta vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Se quedaron unos segundos así hasta que Sesshomaru emprendió el camino seguido de los otros dos.

Pasaban los minutos y Rin estaba sin más uñas que morderse. Caminaba recorriendo el diminuto departamento dejando que miles de pensamientos volaran por su mente. Tenía miedo de que les pasara algo malo, pero a la vez tenía esperanza por que estuviese su hermano ahí. Pero algo en su interior le decía que no tendría tanta suerte. Cuando las piernas le avisaron de lo temblorosas que estaban y que en cualquier momento podría caer en el suelo, se sentó en el sofá y al mirar hacia delante vio el "telescopio". ¿Cómo es que no se le había ocurrido antes de mirar por ahí? Definitivamente los nervios le estaba dejando mal. Se levantó ágilmente y antes de que pudiera posar su mirada por el agujero negro que le permitiría ver lo que pasaba en el piso de enfrente, la puerta de su apartamento se abrió bruscamente, provocando que diera un pequeño bote en su sitio mientras giraba de golpe. Se encontró con los tres policías y con un hombre más.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó la joven al recordar que Jaken dijo que eran cinco y al ver que solo traían a uno.

- Muertos – dijo secamente Inuyasha. Rin se quedó atónita.

- ¿Y él? - no obtuvo respuesta aunque supo muy bien lo que quería decir el silencio. Koga no estaba allí. Esposaron al hombre y en eso la chica vio algo que le hizo pegar un gritillo.

- ¡Sesshomaru estás herido!

- No es nada.

- ¿¡Cómo que no es nada!? – el brazo izquierdo del comisario sangraba mucho y se notaba como un pequeño agujero en él.

- No grites Rin. Vámonos.

Inuyasha cogía al preso con fuerza, Jaken desmontaba el artefacto que estaba enfrente de la ventana y lo metía en la misma bolsa de donde lo había sacado y Sesshomaru cogió la chaqueta de Rin y el brazo de esta ya que la joven estaba en estado de shock. Se montaron todos en el coche y rápidamente el hermano menor arrancó el auto. Sesshomaru y Jaken se sentaron atrás con el preso en medio de los dos, y Rin en el asiento del copiloto.

- Ve a la comisaria – informó el comisario a su hermano.

- No hace falta que me lo digas idiota. Yo ya sé lo que tengo que hacer.

- No hables así a un superior tuyo niño – le regañó el más viejo de todos los presentes.

- Jaken, cállate – le ordenó tajantemente el joven comisario.

Llegaron a la comisaria y en un momento estuvieron rodeados de policías donde llevaron al preso a una de las celdas. Suikotsu atendió la herida de Sesshomaru. Cuando hubo acabado se retiró al laboratorio dejando al joven solo en la enfermería. Se puso de pie con la intención de irse, pero en eso llegó Rin.

- Sesshomaru estás bien – le dijo la chica sonriéndole y abrazándolo, acto que sorprendió a el joven. Su vecina lo apretaba fuertemente mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho. Él la correspondió estrujándola hacia su cuerpo para sentir más de su calor, pero sin asfixiarla claro. Se quedaron minutos infinitos en esa misma posición, sintiendo un montón de sensaciones: seguridad, protección, calidez, paz, alegría, comodidad… Era la primera vez que Sesshomaru experimentaba tantas cosas a la vez. Y la verdad es que no estaba para nada mal. De repente sintió como su camisa estaba algo mojada. Se apartó un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara y descubrir que estaba llorando. Atrapó una lágrima que resbalaba en ese momento por la mejilla de la joven – Estoy feliz de que estés bien Sessh – le dijo Rin en un susurro pero perfectamente audible. Luego volvió a hundir la cabeza en el pecho de él y ambos sintieron ese hormigueo en el estómago, que días atrás también experimentaron.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Celos**

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa, con la cena acabada encima de la mesa. De todo el comedor, solo había una lámpara que alumbraba lo mínimo, dejando espacios del sitio a oscuras. Todo estaba en completo silencio y Sesshomaru no podía sacarse de la cabeza algo que le dijo su hermano menor el día en que atraparon a uno de los traficantes.

_Flaixback _

_El comisario acababa de interrogar al delincuente y daba vueltas por su despacho comiéndose la cabeza con lo mismo de siempre. Supo, por Jaken, que Rin ya se había ido a su casa y le relajó saber que estaba en buenas condiciones. En eso, alguien interrumpió en su despacho sin antes llamar a la puerta y sin tener que girarse para ver quién era, supo enseguida de quien se trataba ya que el único que se atrevía a entrar de esa forma solo podía ser su hermano pequeño. _

_- ¿Así que no has conseguido que te dijese nada? – preguntó alterado Inuyasha._

_- Ese hombre no tiene idea de nada – le contestó sentándose en su silla. _

_- Seguro que miente. _

_- No, no lo hace. No puede estar más asustado. _

_- ¡Mierda! Entonces nos hemos arriesgado para nada. _

_- Sabemos una cosa._

_- ¿Cuál? – le dijo el menor prestándole mucha atención y sentándose en la silla que quedaba enfrente de Sesshomaru pero separados por el escritorio de este._

_- Han recibido la orden por una mujer que ahora mismo se encuentra en la ciudad. _

_- ¿Y qué? Hay muchas mujeres, Sesshomaru. ¿Qué clase de pista es esa? _

_- ¡O te calmas de una vez o te echo del caso!_

_- Keh… No puedes hacerme esto. Sabes que es muy importante para mí encontrar a Onigumo. Saber que fue él, el que mató a Kikyo… - Inuyasha cerró el puño con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula dando a entender que estaba muy cabreado. _

_- La encontraremos. Ya tengo ganas de acabar con esto… - dijo eso último más bien para sí mismo._

_- Oye, ¿quién es esa chica? La tal Rin._

_- Nadie de tu incumbencia._

_- Keh, al menos dime qué pinta en todo esto – pero no escuchó nada salir de la boca de su hermano – Como quieras, pero espero que no cause problemas. Otra cosa más… ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan protector? – Sesshomaru lo miró, interrogándole con la mirada – Nunca antes te has preocupado por los demás y ahora parece que necesites vigilar todo lo que hace esa niña para que no le pase nada. _

_- Cállate._

_- Idiota – luego de decir dicho insulto se levantó para irse del despacho de su hermano y dejar a un Sesshomaru muy pensativo con aquello mencionado por él. _

_Fin del Flaixback_

_"Protector…"_ pensó el chico. Era verdad, siempre su centro de atención debía ser él y nadie más que él, pero desde que conoció a su vecina, no ha hecho otra cosa que observar todos sus pasos y cuidar de que no se metiera en nada malo o le pasara algo. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que hacia algo así. Y en cierto modo le molestaba porque no sabía que significaba ese cambio de actitud.

De repente alguien picó a la puerta y se levantó rápidamente teniendo en mente que seguro era la persona que ocupaba su mente casi todo el tiempo. Pero se desilusionó y a la vez se sorprendió por la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta, en el pasillo. Era una mujer, sí, pero no era Rin.

- Kagura.

- Hola Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo has estado?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Igual de simpático que siempre. ¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?

A regañadientes, permitió el paso a su piso, a la mujer alta y delgada, pero voluminosa en todos los sentidos, de cabello y ojos oscuros como la noche y de piel blanca y reluciente. Una vez se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó encima del sofá, se fijó que iba igual de provocativa que siempre: un vestido azul marino pegado al cuerpo con un escote en forma de U que no dejaba nada a la imaginación al igual que sus piernas, que a pesar de que estaban tapadas por unas medias negras, si se subía un poco más la falda del vestido, seguramente se le vería el culo. Y por último unos tacones de aguja y de color marrón oscuro que le hacían casi a la misma altura de Sesshomaru, sabiendo que este era muy alto. Como siempre, llevaba su pintalabios rojo pasión.

- ¿Y bien? – insistió saber el joven la visita de la chica.

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa Sesshomaru? ¿A qué voy a venir? – la mujer, más o menos de la edad del comisario, se acercó sensualmente para luego rozar ambos labios de manera provocativa.

- Kagura… - pero ella le interrumpió besándolo esta vez con pasión y deseo. Siguió intentándolo, ya que vio que el chico no respondía, pero luego consiguió lo que andaba buscando. Sesshomaru la acercó a su cuerpo pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la joven y en un movimiento rápido la pegó a la pared. Comenzaron a acariciarse mutuamente y en un momento en el que el joven se apartó para coger aire, se sorprendió y a la vez se asustó. Vio la cara de Rin en donde supuestamente debería estar Kagura y se apartó un poco más. Pero luego pensó que podía estar besando los labios de su dulce e inocente vecina y eso lo excitó más de la cuenta, así que acercó sus labios de nuevo a los de su compañero y todo se intensificó haciendo que Kagura gimiera de placer.

Rin se encontraba en el balcón "tomando el aire", pero en realidad estaba allí porque sabía que cierta persona siempre salía por la mañana y por la noche a su respectivo balcón, a fumar. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo, porque no se habían visto en todo el día, pero sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo cuando no lo encontró. Decidió esperarlo. Quizás estaba ocupado y saldría más tarde. Pero sus deseos se fueron bajo tierra, cuando vio salir a una mujer solo vestida con una bata de hombre y con el pelo bastante alborotado. Cruzaron miradas y notó como la otra chica la miraba de arriba abajo con cara de ¿asco? Pero quien se creía que era para mirarla así. Esa prepotencia le recordó a una persona y en su interior, con las esperanzas por los suelos, se dijo que hacían buena pareja. Al final si que estaba ocupado, y mucho.

- Kagura – se presentó la mujer una vez acabó con su análisis.

- Rin – le respondió ella con mucha educación y sonriéndole. Pero, ¿Por qué se portaba también después de ver aquella cara que le dedicaba especialmente a ella? En fin, no podía evitar comportarse amablemente – Buenas noches – se despidió de la misma manera en que la saludó.

- Buenas noches – dijo la otra secamente y desviando sus ojos hacia el horizonte.

Rin entró en su casa notando que tenía las manos algo frías por el frío y se tumbó en su cama desganada. Sentía desilusión y celos… espera, ¿sentía de verdad celos? Pero no debería sentir aquello. Ella no era nada de Sesshomaru y él podía hacer con su vida todo lo que quisiera. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, estaba algo confundida. El abrazo que se dieron en la comisaría para ella fue más que un simple apretón. Y pensó que para el joven también había sido algo más. Pero ya vio que no fue así, y ahora entendía a que se refería Inuyasha con aquello de que si ella era otra más de sus conquistas. Puede que ni siquiera llegara a eso… aunque tampoco es que lo quisiese. Ella ya amaba a otra persona. Entonces, ¿Por qué se comía la cabeza con aquello? Al final, después de estar horas pensando en el mismo tema, se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraba en la cafetería de la Universidad, almorzando en su descanso de 20 minutos. Hablaba, algo distraída, con sus amigas y de repente notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Era Kohaku. Ver aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba hizo que su ánimo se levantara y es que él, su mejor amigo, era el único capaz de hacer aquello.

- ¿Cómo estás Rin?

- Bien, aunque estoy estresada por un trabajo que tengo que hacer y apenas tengo el principio hecho, y lo tengo que entregar mañana.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- Que dices, si tú ya debes de tener suficiente con lo tuyo.

- No, hoy no tengo que hacer gran cosa. De verdad, puedo ayudarte no es ninguna molestia.

- ¿En serio? – el chico asintió – Gracias Kohaku, eres el mejor. Le diré a mi padre que me cojo el día libre. Menos mal que aún tengo esos días para pedir un descanso.

- Entonces te invito a comer y luego vamos a hacer el trabajo.

- No, mejor te invito yo a comer a mi casa, ya que me ayudas, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

- Me parece perfecto – sí, por fin había conseguido una cita con Rin. Bueno, no es que fuese una cita exactamente, pero al menos pasarían toda la tarde juntos y eso le bastaba.

Eran las diez de la noche y Sesshomaru llegaba por fin a su edificio. Estaba muy agotado, ya que tuvo que comer con Kagura, una mujer que para la cama estaba muy bien pero para entablar una conversación con ella, era como intentar hablar con un animal. No se entiendían. Estaba saliendo del ascensor cuando de repente oyó risas y una puerta abrirse. Era su vecina con el mismo niño que estaba con ella, el día que fue a verla a la Universidad. Sintió los mismos celos que cuando se abrazó tan efusivamente con Bankotsu la otra noche. Kohaku y él se miraron y Rin pudo ver chispas en el camino de las miradas de ambos. El chico más joven estaba definitivamente convencido de que aquel hombre de mirada asesina era el novio de Rin. Si no, ¿que podía estar haciendo a estas horas de la noche ahí? Los dos compañeros de Universidad se despidieron y una vez el joven desapareció por el ascensor, los dos vecinos, fueron esta vez, los que se miraron intensamente a los ojos.

- Vaya, no sabía que eras esa clase de la chica.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pensaba que tenías el tiempo ocupado con el trabajo y la Universidad.

- Así es.

- Ya…

- Oye, ¿Qué quiere decir ese ya? – le preguntó Rin alterada.

- Vamos, ahora me vas a negar que estabais haciendo algo que no se necesite contacto físico – le dijo a modo burlón pero por dentro estaba hecho una furia.

- Sabes tu hermano tiene razón, eres un idiota. Además no eres nadie para recriminarme cosas así.

- Entonces me das la razón.

- ¡Que no! – le dijo gritando – Solo me estaba ayudando con un trabajo de la Universidad y se nos ha hecho algo tarde y al final lo he invitado a cenar. Pero… yo a ti no te tengo que dar explicaciones de mi vida privada – iba a meterse de nuevo en su casa, pero se paró en seco – Y dile a tu noviecita, Kagura, que deje de mirar a los demás con cara de asco. No sé quien se ha creído que es para mirarme así.

- ¿Celosa?

- Desde que has llegado no has parado de decir tonterías. Buenas noches, Sesshomaru – cerró la puerta dando un portazo. El joven se quedó un rato quieto, y sonriendo de medio lado. Se sentía algo incómodo el haber escuchado su nombre completo en vez del dulce "Sessh" como solo ella estaba permitida de llamarlo así.

Sesshomaru y Rin, esperaban el ascensor juntos e intencionalmente. Se notaba que había tensión en el ambiente y mientras la joven intentaba clavar sus ojos en otro sitio que no fuera él, el chico la miraba intensamente de reojo. Aquella cara de niña pequeña enfadada, le encantaba. Hacía que en su interior se divirtiera como nunca antes. Entraron, por fin en el aparato que esperaban ambos y una vez dentro, Sesshomaru notó como la joven se alejaba todo lo posible de él.

- Espero que seas muy feliz con tu noviecito, el de la sonrisa permanente – empezó a decir el vecino. Rin lo miró.

- Ahora eres tú el que parece estar celoso – le dijo burlonamente como él, la noche anterior. Sesshomaru se puso serio y desvió los ojos hacia delante – No es mi novio – le comentó Rin en tono apacible y dulce. No sabía porque debería darle explicaciones, pero necesitaba decírselo – Ya te lo dije ayer, solo es un amigo que me ayudó a hacer un trabajo. Nada más – volvieron a cruzar sus miradas y ambos se sintieron tranquilos.

- Kagura tampoco es mi novia. Solo es una compañera de cama – Rin le sonrió de la manera que solo ella le podía dedicar.

En eso las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se despidieron. Sesshomaru se la quedó mirando un rato, recordando la noche en que lo hizo con Kagura, pero solo con su cuerpo, ya que su mente y sus ojos le decían que era su tierna Rin. Recordando aquel placer, se fijó en la parte trasera de la chica y en los movimientos de su cadera, y por un momento sintió excitación. Pero enseguida se calmó ya que estaba en la calle y no sería nada agradable que alguien lo viera de aquella forma tan íntima.

Ambos jóvenes pasaron el día más contentos y alegres de lo normal, lo que pasa que a una se le notaba a un quilómetro de distancia mientras que al otro debías conocerlo muy bien, y aún así fijarte para saber que sus ojos transmitían un brillo diferente.

Sesshomaru estaba convencido que una vez tomara el cuerpo de su joven vecina, todos los pensamientos hacia ella se disiparían en un momento, ya que desde que se acostó con Kagura pero con la imagen de Rin, no pudo parar de pensar en todo lo que podía hacer con el cuerpo delgado y pequeño de la chica. Aquello lo estaba distrayendo demasiado y cuando antes lo hiciera mucho mejor. Más tiempo para concentrarse en lo que de verdad importaba. Así que a la noche pidió comida italiana y picó al piso de su vecina. Rin le abrió la puerta y se quedó sorprendida de verlo.

- He traído comida italiana – la chica le sonrió y lo dejó pasar.

Se sentaron en el sofá y la anfitriona de la casa fue a preparar té para ella y cogió cerveza para él. Mientras, Sesshomaru sacaba la comida de la bolsa y pensaba en como lanzarse.

- ¿Lo del sábado sigue en pie? – le preguntó Rin una vez ya estaba con ambas bebidas en la mano depositándolas en la mesa y ella se sentaba en el asiento junto con su vecino.

- Si tú quieres sí – ella lo miró y asintió sonriéndole.

Se pasaron toda la noche hablando, donde la mayoría de conversaciones eran triviales y donde era Rin quien charlaba más que el joven. En más de una ocasión Sesshomaru quiso besarla, pero algo se lo impedía y al final se echaba para atrás. Comenzaba a enfadarse ante ese Stop que tenía en su mente, pero al ver la sonrisa de ella, se relajaba. Nunca antes, ninguno de los se sintió tan cómodo como se sintieron esa noche, y es que cuando cada uno se fue a su cama, sin que antes sucediera algo como deseaba Sesshomaru, no pudieron borrar una sonrisa tonta que se les aparecía en los labios y estuvieron casi toda la noche en vela pensando en el otro, sin querer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Fiesta empresarial**

En una de las mansiones más grandes y lujosas de todo el mundo, se encontraba una fiesta llena de gente adinerada, vestidas de prendas caras y exquisitas. Hombres y mujeres cogidos del brazo o posicionados al lado de sus respectivas parejas, hijos de estos acompañándolos, quizás, también acompañados de alguien… todos ellos charlaban con otras personas, donde la mayoría de las conversaciones empezaban preguntando las vidas de los demás y al final siempre acababan discutiendo del trabajo amigablemente. Afuera, en la calle, en la acera opuesta de la casa, se encontraba un joven de cabello platinado y ojos dorados, vestido con un esmoquin completamente negro como la noche, y adornado con una pequeña pajarita del mismo color que su vestimenta. Debajo de la chaqueta americana se podía ver la camisa recién planchada blanca como la nieve. Esperaba a su compañera, la cual le pidió que fuera y no se pudo resistir. Estaba algo impaciente porque la fiesta hacía veinte minutos que ya había comenzado y él estuvo allí parado todo ese tiempo esperándola, y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. También estaba algo nervioso, aunque sin notárselo, ya que estaba seguro que se encontraría a una persona que, al menos, en esos momentos, no le apetecía ver. Entre sus pensamientos, llegó un taxi que se estacionó enfrente suyo. Supo que era Rin, al verla detrás del espejo del asiento de atrás del vehículo, pero cuando la chica bajó de él, después de pagar al taxista, se quedó embobado y embelesado ante ella: Rin iba vestida con un vestido largo hasta sus pies, y pegado al cuerpo, aunque la falda, a partir de las rodillas, caía más holgada. La parte de arriba, no llevaba escote, pero la espalda estaba totalmente descubierta hasta el final de esta. El peinado lo llevaba recogido de manera que no tapase nada. Las mangas llegaban hasta los codos. El color del vestido era un rojo carmesí y se veía más alta, supuestamente gracias a los zapatos de tacón que llevaría puestos pero que con el vestido no se podían ver. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima y no ayudaba para nada su radiante y dulce sonrisa, que lo cautivaba sin darse cuenta.

- Lo siento, por la tardanza Sessh, pero es que mis amigas no me soltabaN. Me han puesto un quilo de maquillaje encima, por no contarte el vestido… con toda la espalda al descubierto no me siento muy cómoda la verdad, y además ¡estoy pasando un frío! – le empezó a explicar Rin sin darse cuenta de la mirada del joven que tenía delante – Por cierto Sessh, el esmoquin te queda muy bien – y por primera vez des de que la chica llegó, se miraron mutuamente a los ojos – Gracias por venir. Me haces un gran favor – él solo asintió y antes de que comenzaran a caminar hacia la mansión, Sesshomaru le ofreció su brazo para que Rin lo cogiera. Así lo hizo y un remolino de mariposas se posicionó en el estómago de ambos. La chica tocaba los músculos del brazo de él e irremediablemente se sentía muy atraída de tocar toda la extremidad. Pero se supo contener. Mientras, el chico disfrutaba con el contacto suave que le brindaba ella. Así agarrados como si fuesen una pareja, entraron a la fiesta.

Al estar en el interior de la mansión, sus vistas divisaron un gran salón, donde en el fondo había unos músicos tocando sus instrumentos y subidos en una tarima. Delante de estos, había suficientemente espacio para que se pudiera bailar, y donde ya habían unas cuantas parejas haciéndolo. Después, en el centro de la sala, habían mesas redondas adornadas con manteles blancos y con una vela en medio. Por los alrededores, algunas personas estaban d pie hablando entre ellas. Mientras ambos jóvenes escrutaban con la mirada todo aquello que tenían por delante, una voz masculina saludó a la chica.

- Hola hija – Rin, inmediatamente se tensó y para Sesshomaru no pasó desapercibido. Ella se giró lentamente sobre sus pies y pudo ver a aquel hombre que repudiaba con todas sus fuerzas y aunque estuvo segura de que debería encontrárselo, muy en el fondo deseaba que un milagro sucediera y al final no llegara a hablar con él – Me alegra que hayas venido – le dijo su padre alegre y simpáticamente. Claro, cuando estaban delante de mucha gente, se comportaba como el padre del año, al que no tocaría ni un pelo a su queridísima hija – Estás muy bella con ese vestido…

- Ryu – de repente una voz femenina interrumpió al hombre. Una mujer salió de detrás de su marido y se cogió del brazo de él – Hola, Rin.

- Mamá. Papá – se decidió a hablar la joven. Ahora apretaba mucho más fuerte el brazo de Sesshomaru y la tensión que había se multiplicó.

- ¿No nos vas a presentar a tu novio, hija? – dijo el padre con una radiante sonrisa, mostrando su dentadura perfecta. Aquello, al joven acompañante, le recordó mucho a Rin, pero notaba que no era igual de inocente que la suya, sino más bien, algo… ¿maléfica?

- No es mi novio papá, solo ha venido a acompañarme.

- Oh, ya veo. Me suena mucho tu cara joven. ¿No nos hemos visto antes?

- No lo creo señor – respondió secamente el chico – Sesshomaru Taisho – se presentó después de unos segundos de silencio bastante incómodos.

- Ryu Sato, y ella es mi mujer, Hana.

- Un placer – dijo la esposa.

- Lo mismo digo – comentó Sesshomaru algo reacio.

- Taisho… - dijo Ryu más bien para sí mismo – Espera, ¿tu padre no será Inu No Taisho?

- Es evidente que sí – respondió el joven con burla. Aunque al hombre le dio rabia aquella manera de contestarle, lo dejó pasar.

- Mi empresa ha hecho algún que otro negocio con la empresa de tu padre – comentó Ryu sin obtener ninguna respuesta del joven Taisho – Bueno hija, os dejamos solos. Después de la cena te presentaré a unos amigos – la chica solo asintió, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su madre. Aquellas dos mujeres, durante la corta charla entre los hombres, se miraron todo el rato. La más mayor, en sus ojos se reflejaba pena y vergüenza, mientras que en los de la más joven, se podía encontrar furia y desprecio. Los padres de Rin se fueron en dirección opuesta hacia donde estaban mirando pocos instantes antes.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso Rin? – le preguntó Sesshomaru sin obtener respuesta de ella – Te estoy hablando – le dijo autoritario y molesto.

- Nada que deba preocuparte. Cosas de familia – le contestó sonriendo. La chica se acordó de la herida en el labio inferior, y supo que ya no habían secuelas de ella al mirarse al espejo esa misma tarde. En realidad había como una pequeña marca, pero con el color rojo carmesí del pintalabios que estaba utilizando para la fiesta, no se le veía - ¿Y tú cuando pensabas decirme que eras hijo de un multimillonario? – ninguna respuesta le llegó a sus oídos – Déjalo. Ya sabía yo que con solo el sueldo de un comisario no podías pagar aquel restaurante – se dijo aquello último para sí misma.

Los minutos pasaban y ellos dos primero estuvieron caminando por toda la mansión mientras que hablaban y al final decidieron pararse en el jardín, donde no había tanta gente, y aunque a Rin le gustara mucho el ambiente, Sesshomaru prefería mantenerse al margen de todo aquel cúmulo de personas. En eso alguien los interrumpió.

- Sesshomaru, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Padre… - le saludó mientras giraba para verle la cara.

- Pensé que estabas más que decidido a no venir. Y menos con otras de tus conquistas.

- Ella no es otra más – le dijo molesto, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los otros dos presentes. La chica sonrió ligeramente. En realidad Sesshomaru pensaba que sí era una de las tantas chicas con las que se acostaba, pero cuando alguien mencionaba aquello, la sangre empezaba a hervirle de una manera, que tenía ganas de golpear a quien lo haya dicho. Se contradecía a sí mismo, y no se daba cuenta.

- Lo siento, no quise faltarle al respecto a la señorita. Discúlpeme – dijo eso último a Rin.

- No se preocupe. Me llamo Rin Sato – la chica le contestó con una sonrisa.

- Inu No Taisho – al hombre le sonaba el apellido de la joven, pero supuso que sería la hija de algún empresario con el que hizo negocios. No le dio importancia – Inuyasha está aquí con Kagome. Si queréis podemos charlar todos juntos.

- Gracias padre, pero aquí estamos bien.

- De acuerdo, como queráis… Ha sido un placer conocerla señorita Sato.

- Lo mismo digo, señor.

Rin estaba preocupada porque había reconocido el nombre de la compañera de Inuyasha. Fue la chica a la que interrogó hacía unas semanas, haciéndose pasar por una agente del FBI. Si la veía y la reconocía, estaría en grabes problemas y no solo ella, sino que arrastraría consigo a Sesshomaru. Aunque lo más normal, es que él haría como si no lo supiese y ella le seguiría el rollo para que su vecino no se viera implicado en aquello también. En eso, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sesshomaru, quien notó la incomodidad de la joven. Después de contarle lo que le pasaba, a la fuerza, descubrió algo que la relajó pero que a la vez estaba que se moría de la vergüenza: su vecino le explicó que Inuyasha un día le comentó que Kagome le dijo que una agente del FBI había ido a hablar con ella. Entonces en ese momento Sesshomaru supo para que había servido el traje que llevó un día Rin. Estuvo obligado a contarle todo lo que pasaba y extrañamente la joven lo entendió.

Rin no sabía qué hacer, pero al final decidió que iría a hablar con ella y pedirle unas disculpas. No se podía quedar así, con aquella angustia y culpabilidad dentro suyo.

- Kagome lo siento – dijo Rin, después de presentarse formalmente ante todos, y después de que los hombres la dejaran a solas.

- No te preocupes. Aunque al principio me molestó mucho, luego entendí como te sentías y que aquello te había llegado a hacerlo. Sé lo que es un amor entre hermanos.

- Muchas gracias – dijo tímidamente. Luego la más mayor de las dos, se acercó a Rin y la abrazó muy tiernamente. La joven le correspondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En eso llegó Inuyasha quejándose de que el ambiente estaba lleno de cursilerías. Aquello llegó a que Kagome y él empezaran a discutir, divirtiendo a Rin.

Más apartados del pequeño grupo formado por tres personas jóvenes, se encontraban padre e hijo hablando. Inu No notó algo extraño en su progenitor y se fijó que este no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la joven que lo había acompañado aquella noche. Lo miró a los ojos en un momento que pensó que el otro no se daría cuenta, ya que tenía en mente otra cosa más importante. Se dio cuenta que tenían un brillo especial y que reconoció al instante.

- Sesshomaru, ¿des de cuando te has vuelto tan protector? – la misma pregunta que le hizo su hermano menor, días atrás, sacó a Sesshomaru de sus pensamientos – Estás controlando todos los movimientos de la chica como si tuvieses miedo de que le pasara algo.

- ¿Miedo? No digas tonterías.

- Nunca te había visto así… tan atento hacia otra persona que no fueras tú. Sesshomaru ¿no estarás enamorado? – le preguntó su padre después de un largo silencio. El joven lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. No se esperó aquello, lo pilló desprevenido. ¿Enamorado decía? ¿Él?

- … - ¿y si su padre tenía razón?, ¿y si había confundido aquella extraña atracción hacia Rin, por una atracción sexual cuando era una muy diferente e intensa como esa? Entonces la volvió a mirar y la molestia del estomago que sufría a veces le contestó a la pregunta que se formulaba él e Inu No. Sí, estaba enamorado de Rin, de su vecina, de la niña que lo había sacado de sus casillas, pero que a la vez, con tan solo una sonrisa, le había hecho sentir calidez, paz y tranquilidad. El silencio de Sesshomaru le hizo responderse a Inu No la pregunta que le había hecho a su hijo. Y se alegró porque fuera afirmativa. Por fin, a sus 28 años, había sentado la cabeza.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron el pequeño grupo hablando y riendo. A veces Inu No se ausentaba para ir a charlar con otros empresarios que lo reclamaban y en un momento, Rin también tuvo que irse, ya que su padre quería ser presentada ante unos amigos suyos. Sesshomaru en ningún momento se separó de ella, y la joven lo agradeció. Después de tantas presentaciones y charlas aburridas, según la joven, ella y su acompañante fueron a la pista de baile por petición de la chica. Bailaban una velada y en todo momento sintieron lo cómodos que estaban los dos tan juntos.

Más tarde, hacia las dos de la madrugada, la pareja de vecinos decidió irse. Una vez llegaron al coche del joven, este le abrió la puerta del copiloto a su compañera, galantemente, y ella accedió al gesto con una sonrisa. En todo el camino ninguno de los dos habló, ya que uno estaba concentrado en ir con cuidado por la carretera y la otra estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida. Al llegar, Sesshomaru iba a despertarla pero al ver la cara angelical y tranquila de Rin, decidió observarla durante un rato. Estaba claro que se había enamorado de ella. Era como si necesitase estar todo el rato a su lado, como si fuera parte de su oxigeno y sin la joven se ahogaba. Quería tocar aquella piel que parecía lo más suave que podría tocar y al alzar una mano y tocar con las yemas de sus dedos, la cálida mejilla de Rin, corroboró lo que pensaba. En eso ella despertó y se maldijo internamente por no haber sido más cuidadoso. Aún deseaba estar un rato más observándola.

- ¿Ya hemos llegado? – le preguntó la joven con voz apagada a causa del sueño.

- Sí. Vamos.

Los dos descendieron del coche y juntos subieron, con el ascensor, al piso donde ambos vivían, uno al lado del otro. Al llegar, se pararon enfrente de la puerta de la chica.

- Sessh, gracias por acompañarme a la fiesta, aunque en realidad tu también deberías ir aunque no quisieses y…

- Rin – le interrumpió Sesshomaru con la voz más grave de lo normal - Estás muy hermosa.

- Gracias - le respondió ella en un susurro ya que no se lo con las mejillas encendidas.

Sesshomaru se fue acercando a su vecina hasta el punto en que ella tuvo que parar de retroceder ya que estaba la puerta. _"¿Qué está haciendo?"_ se preguntó Rin con la respiración entrecortada y con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho. Sesshomaru en aquellos momentos solo pensaba en besar los labios, posiblemente dulces de Rin. Es así como se los imaginaba. Se fue acercando al rostro de la chica muy lentamente. Pero se paró cuando ya notó la respiración cálida de ella. Su aroma. El aroma de Rin, había entrado por sus fosas nasales y lo estaban deleitando de una forma que sus ganas de besarla se multiplicaran. Amaba su olor, era tan fresco y dulce… Volvió a mover su cabeza para acercarse más al rostro de la chica quien lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Por un momento pensó que quizás lo rechazaría y por eso iba tan lento a la hora de aproximarse. Pero como vio que no se movía si no que estaba muy quieta, pues siguió con su camino. Cuando estaban a punto de rozar sus labios, el teléfono móvil de Sesshomaru sonó. Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y maldijo a quien hubiera interrumpido aquel momento. Malhumorado, se apartó bruscamente de Rin y descolgó el teléfono.

- ¿Quién? – dijo cabreado. Escuchó atentamente lo que le decía la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea. Después colgó.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Sessh? – le preguntó Rin algo preocupada por la cara de este.

- Mi hermano y Kagome han tenido un accidente de coche.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: ¿Accidentes?**

Sesshomaru y Rin caminaban veloces por los pasillos del hospital. La chica se encontraba allí porque les cayó muy bien los dos jóvenes que había conocido esa misma noche y estaba muy preocupada por ellos. Luego de insistirle mucho a su vecino en que quería ir, al final él accedió. Su padre lo había llamado para informarle de la tragedia, donde a él, fue un paramédico quien lo avisó cogiendo el móvil de Inuyasha y viendo el nombre de "padre" en este. Llegaron por fin a la sala de espera, donde aparte de Inu No, se encontraban otras personas y una mujer a su lado. Esta se veía algo desganada y pálida, con un poco de ojeras no muy resaltantes.

- Hijo menos mal que estás aquí. Rin, gracias por venir – le dijo cordialmente el hombre a la joven.

- No tiene que agradecérmelo. ¿Cómo están?

- Aún no sabemos nada, ni de Inuyasha ni de Kagome – de repente, alguien empezó a toser escandalosamente, y al girar la cara todos para ver quién era, se dieron cuenta de que era aquella mujer que antes estaba al lado de Inu No – Izayoi… deberías irte, estás muy enferma.

- No… no puedo irme, tengo que quedarme aquí. Es mi hijo el que está allá dentro – dijo señalando con el dedo índice hacia la puerta de una sala.

- Pero si estás ardiendo… Ve a casa – le dijo esta vez su marido autoritario.

- No.

- Perdón que intervenga… - habló Rin algo tímida e incómoda por interrumpir la discusión entre marido y mujer, donde ella no pintaba nada, pero que se veía con la obligación de hacer algo. Ver a aquella mujer tan frágil hacía que algo dentro suyo se removiera – Señora si se queda aquí empeorará y si yo fuera su hijo, al verla así me preocuparía muchísimo y no creo que sea lo más conveniente para él. Yo si quiere la acompaño a su casa y Sesshomaru me informará de todo lo que pase – en eso recibió un _"Hm"_ del mencionado. A él no le daban órdenes. Con aquel gesto recibió una mirada fugaz de la joven, pero que pudo ver, perfectamente, recriminación en ella – Además su hijo está en buenas manos por los doctores y por su marido. Estoy segura de que no le pasará nada grave, de verdad – al principio, la mujer la miró molesta por meterse en cosas que no la concernían, pero al escuchar las palabras de la chica y ver que tenía toda la razón del mundo, se lo pensó para luego aceptar la petición.

- De acuerdo, pero cualquier cosa, me avisáis por favor.

- Por supuesto amor – le dijo cariñosamente su marido. La ayudó a levantarse y se dieron un beso tierno en los labios donde los menores no pudieron evitar desviar la mirada hacia el otro, encontrándose por un segundo, uno con los ojos verdes de la chica y la otra con los ojos dorados del chico. Rin se sonrojó levemente recordando el casi beso que estaban a punto de darse hacía tan solo una hora aproximadamente. Es eso, Inu No le dio las llaves de su coche a la joven y finalmente partieron a la casa de los casados a partir de las indicaciones de Izayoi.

Nada más abrir la puerta con las llaves de la mujer y encender la luz del salón, una mujer, más o menos de la misma edad que la madre de Sesshomaru, fue corriendo a ella con mucha preocupación reflejado en su cara.

- Señora Izayoi, ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Y el joven Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome?

- Aún no sabemos nada de ellos Izumi. Y yo estoy aquí porque prácticamente me han llevado a la fuerza.

- Y ya está bien así señora. ¿No ve que está muy delicada? – le dijo la mujer como regañándola – La subiremos a su cuarto.

Y así lo hicieron. Ambas mujeres cogieron de los brazos de Izayoi y la llevaron a una gran habitación. La dejaron que se tumbara en la cama de matrimonio que había allí y luego, Izumi fue a por los medicamentos que se debía haber tomado ya la mujer enferma. Poco después de que se tragara dichas pastillas, apagaron las luces del cuarto y la dejaron descansando, no antes de que Izayoi le dijera de nuevo a Rin que la avisara enseguida si había noticias de su hijo y de Kagome. La joven asintió para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Se fue a la cocina con la sirvienta de la casa y allí la mujer le preparó una tila bien caliente. Aquello le sentó muy bien a la chica ya que se encontraba algo tensa y notaba que el frío ya se había instalado en su cuerpo desde hacía un buen rato. Estuvieron hablando un poco donde Izumi le explicó lo que le sucedía a la señora de la casa. También le contó cosas sobre el pasado, es decir la niñez de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha y en más de una ocasión, Rin no pudo evitar reírse ante los acontecimientos. Luego, la mujer la llevó a una habitación para que pudiera pasar la noche y le informó que era el cuarto donde dormía antes el mayor de los hermanos. Antes de que cerrara los ojos y se quedara completamente en el mundo de los sueños, puso el volumen de la llamada del teléfono móvil, más alto, para que cuando sonara la despertara y así saber rápidamente las noticias sobre los dos jóvenes del accidente.

En el hospital, en una de las tantas habitaciones, se encontraban los tres varones de la familia Taisho. Ya empezaba a amanecer y el rostro de cansancio en el más mayor, ya hacían estragos. Inuyasha se encontraba tumbado en la cama con un brazo totalmente escayolado y con un morado en el ojo izquierdo. Por lo que decía la ficha médica, no tenía nada grave, aunque sí una costilla rota donde debe estar en cama durante seis semanas. Sesshomaru estaba de pie al lado de la ventana e Inu No, estaba al lado de su hijo sentado en una silla.

- ¿Cómo está Kagome? – preguntó el hermano menor angustiado.

- Ahora mismo está inconsciente por el golpe en la cabeza. Tiene una conmoción cerebral. La pierna la tiene rota y trozos de cristales se incrustaron en el hombro derecho muy cerca del pecho, pero que está fuera de peligro según el médico – el joven se tensó y eso su padre lo notó - Los dos habéis tenido mucha suerte y sin daros cuenta ya veréis que esto quedara en el olvido sin secuelas – le continuó diciendo para calmarlo.

- ¿Está sola en la habitación?

- No, está su madre con ella. Tranquilo se pondrá bien. Voy a ir a por un café. ¿Queréis algo? – ambos hijos negaron con la cabeza. Después de aquel gesto se retiró hacia la cafetería que se encontraba en la primera planta y ellos estaban en la tercera, cosa que les daría tiempo para hablar a los dos jóvenes, a solas, sin que nadie les interrumpiera y se enterara de lo que decían.

- Sesshomaru, esto no ha sido un simple accidente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Te acuerdas de que en estos últimos meses, me han sucedido cosas… extrañas? – el mayor asintió – Pues, ahora que sé que Onigumo es el asesino, todo concuerda. El por qué mató a Kikyo y que ahora vaya a por mí. Está loco. Pero esta vez ha llegado demasiado lejos. El poner en peligro a Kagome…

- ¿Viste el coche? – dijo Sesshomaru suponiendo que, si no había sido un simple accidente, entonces otro vehículo estaba implicado y sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

- Sí. Era un Mercedes Clase E Coupe, negro, con las ventanas polarizadas.

- ¿Y la matrícula? – Inuyasha cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño a modo pensativo.

- S… OZ… 91… 8… no espera... 916… y 2. Sí así es, la matrícula es SOZ 9162.

- Vale – Sesshomaru apuntó la información en el bloc de notas del teléfono móvil.

- Vamos a encontrarlo y haremos que pase el resto de sus días lo peor posible – dijo el menor con mucho rencor y amargura en su voz. Su hermano solo asintió y esperó callado a que su padre volviera para poder irse.

Sesshomaru llegó a su antigua casa y le vinieron de golpe un montón de recuerdos, sobre su infancia y adolescencia, a la cabeza. Picó a la puerta ya que no poseía las llaves de la mansión y enseguida la mujer que lo cuidó durante muchos años y que consideraba como su madre, en secreto, le abrió la puerta. Se abalanzó a él abrazándolo y dándole millones de besos por toda la cara, cosa que hizo, que Sesshomaru se molestara y se pusiera más tenso y serio de lo normal. Izumi se dio cuenta y se apartó de él aguantando la risa. Lo dejó pasar y empezó a hablar muy rápido, como la recordaba Sesshomaru. _"No ha cambiado en nada"_ se dijo a sí mismo. Luego le interrumpió preguntándole donde estaba Rin, y ella le informó que en su antiguo cuarto, dormida. Entonces, con toda la elegancia y tranquilidad, subió las escaleras para llegar a dicho lugar, pero con muchas ansias. Al abrir la puerta, la encontró tumbada de lado, de cara hacia él, y vio que llevaba aún el vestido puesto. Se encaminó hacia la cama y se sentó en ella. La observó durmiendo y notaba su respiración acompasada con el sube y baja de su pecho. Se veía hermosa, según Sesshomaru. Con mucha delicadeza la despertó y Rin no tardó mucho en hacerlo. Lo primero que vio la joven al abrir los ojos, fue las orbes doradas de su vecino.

- ¿Cómo están? No habéis llamado – le dijo Rin mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Nada grave. Inuyasha se ha roto una costilla y el brazo izquierdo, y Kagome tiene conmoción cerebral y heridas a causa de los cristales. También, se ha roto una pierna – le informó lo más específico posible.

- Pero, están bien, ¿no? ¿Están fuera de peligro? – el joven asintió dejando mucho más tranquila a Rin. Se miraron a los ojos durante un buen rato, experimentando, cada uno, muchas sensaciones diferentes – Deberíamos irnos a casa a darnos una ducha y cambiarnos – dijo la joven en un susurro rompiendo todo contacto visual. Sesshomaru volvió a asentir.

Antes de marcharse los dos, avisaron a Izayoi y a Izumi de cómo estaban las cosas. Luego, se fueron para casa con el coche del joven. Sesshomaru en el camino, le explicó lo que había hablado con su hermano en el hospital.

- Pero no entiendo por qué mató a Kikyo y ahora quiera matar a Inuyasha.

- Onigumo, antes de meterse en todo esto de las drogas, iba los primeros años de la Universidad con Kikyo y se enamoró de ella. Pero ella lo rechazaba siempre y más tarde no quiso saber nada más de él, cuando se enteró de que traficaba. Inuyasha y ella se conocieron y rápidamente se enamoraron el uno del otro y Onigumo al ver que estaban saliendo, hizo todo lo posible por separarlos. Pero un día desapareció y…

- Volvió a aparecer cuando asesinó a Kikyo – Sesshomaru le dio la razón con un movimiento de cabeza – ¿Entonces, solo la ha matado por celos? ¿Por ser un loco posesivo?

- Eso es lo que pensamos.

- Dios… - dijo Rin incrédula ante lo que escuchaba – Espera… ¿Inuyasha aún sigue enamorado de Kikyo?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que me pensaba que estaba saliendo con Kagome.

- No, ellos no están juntos. Solo son buenos amigos desde la infancia.

- Vaya… juraría que aquel par estaban enamorados – Sesshomaru interiormente le dio la razón, ya que sabía que ambos sentían algo por el otro aunque no lo reconocieran.

Llegaron al edificio y Rin se despidió de su vecino rápidamente con un adiós y un beso en la mejilla. Aquel acto de huida de parte de la chica, no pasó desapercibido por Sesshomaru.

Rin pasó el resto de la mañana encerrada en su casa. Se sentía agotada con todo lo que había sucedido: primero estaba lo de su hermano, luego el nuevo descubrimiento con el porqué de los asesinatos cometidos por Onigumo, aunque aún no le veía la razón a cometer los otros dos. Y después estaba Sesshomaru y sus sentimientos hacia él. Estaba muy confundida y no sabía si la noche anterior el joven se acercó a ella para darle un beso, acostarse en su cama y luego hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, o si realmente sintiera algo más fuerte que solo atracción física. Pero… ¿Qué era lo que ella sentía por él? Conocía el constante hormigueo en su estómago cuando estaba cerca suyo, o la corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo al tocarlo. Pero ella hacía mucho tiempo que estaba enamorada de otra persona y no tenía dudas sobre ello. ¿O sí? Decidió llamarlo para aclararse. Rezaba porque pudiese estar con ella al menos 20 minutos.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Rin estaba sentada en una mesa pequeña dentro de una cafetería mirando el reloj cada dos por tres. Estaba esperando a la persona que la sacaría todas sus dudas o al menos eso es lo que pensaba ella. Después de estar allí sola, tomando un chocolate caliente, alguien abrió la puerta del local y dejó ver una silueta masculina. La chica al divisarlo y reconocerlo, lo llamó con un simple gesto con la mano y él, sonriendo, se acercó a la mesa para luego depositar un beso en la mejilla de su acompañante.

- Lo siento por el retraso Rin, pero estaba muy ocupado.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes Bankotsu – se sonrieron mutuamente y después de un largo silencio el chico le preguntó por qué lo había llamado – Bueno… yo… - no sabía que decirle. Ella solo quería hacer una cosa que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Rin, tranquila, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué sucede? – la joven lo miró a los ojos y en un rápido movimiento lo besó. Fue tan solo un roce de labios, que al chico lo pilló desprevenido. Ella estaba totalmente roja como un tomate y se maldijo internamente, ya que con aquel simple beso, tan corto no pudo aclararse – Yo… no sé qué decir Rin…

- No hace falta que digas nada – le contestó con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y con pena en la voz. Entonces sintió como la cogía de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Vio que estaba sonriendo y como se acercaba poco a poco hacia su rostro. En un momento, sus labios se juntaron de nuevo, pero esta vez con mucha más delicadeza y suavidad. Profundizaron un poco más el beso hasta que el chico se separó ligeramente de ella para mirarla a los ojos y seguir con su sonrisa.

- Debo irme. A sido un placer pasar estos cortos minutos a tu lado, Rin – luego la volvió a besar y se fue.

La chica estaba estática sobre el asiento. La verdad es que no esperaba aquella reacción de parte de Bankotsu y aunque ella fuera la que dio el paso, la pilló desprevenida. Después de reaccionar, se acomodó en su sitio y tranquilamente se tomó lo que quedaba de su taza de chocolate caliente. Pagó la cuenta en la barra y luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia su casa. Abrió la puerta y con toda la parsimonia del mundo, se quitó la chaqueta y se fue al balcón. Necesitaba aire y se sentó en el banco de piedra que notó, a pesar de llevar tejanos, que estaba congelado. Miraba hacia el horizonte. A veces pensaba y otras veces dejaba la mente en blanco. Debía reconocer que aquel maravilloso beso, le había hecho sentir cosas especiales, pero aún así no pudo sacarse de la cabeza dicha persona, de la cual, en aquel momento salía a su respectivo balcón, con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos. A pesar de que Rin sabía que Sesshomaru estaba allí, no quiso voltear la cara para verlo. Raramente se sentía culpable e incómoda y no entendía por qué. Él solo la miraba fijamente y preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien? – le peguntó por fin. La chica solo asintió - ¿Estás segura?

- Solo estoy un poco cansada – en eso se levantó – Buenas noches Sessh – le dijo sin mirarlo y entrando en el interior de la casa.

Sesshomaru no tenía ida de lo que le pasaba pero sabía que estaba rara con él desde que intentó besarla. Eso solo le quería decir una cosa: que Rin no sentía lo mismo por él.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Los gemelos y la mujer**

Acababan de descubrir quién era el propietario del coche que quiso matar a Inuyasha pero que al final no lo consiguió. Ahora, Sesshomaru había mandado a Sango y Miroku a que fueran donde vivía el hombre para que lo trajesen arrestado y así hacer lo mismo con todos los demás: interrogarlo.

Una vez toda la comisaria se tranquilizó, se fue hacia su despacho y se encerró ahí. Tenía el teléfono móvil en sus manos y jugaba con él dándole vueltas, inseguro de si llamar a una persona o no. No quería verla, ya que se sentía la persona más estúpida al enamorarse de alguien que no le era correspondido, pero a la vez, él sabía que la tenía que llamar para que escuchara todo el interrogatorio que le harían al sospechoso, ya que ella, al fin y al cabo, también estaba metida en esto. Su juicio y cabeza lo vencieron y decidió llamarla. Marcó su número y se preparó para no caer como un tonto ante la voz tan dulce de la chica.

Rin acaba de hacer dos clases y ahora se dirigía hacia la cafetería para almorzar. Tenía mucha hambre ya que aquella mañana llegaba tarde a la Universidad y no le dio tiempo de desayunar antes. Los pasillos estaban abarrotados de estudiantes que iban de un lado a otro. De repente, notó como el teléfono móvil empezaba a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón y al mirar quien era, le dio un repentino vuelco al corazón. Respiró hondo y se preparó para escuchar la voz tan varonil y grave de su vecino. Descolgó y con algo de inseguridad se puso el teléfono móvil en la oreja derecha.

- ¿Sí? – como si no supiera quién era.

- Rin, hemos conseguido saber quién es el propietario del coche que intentó matar a Inuyasha y Kagome. Están en camino de traerlo a la comisaria… ¿quieres venir?

- Claro, ahora voy para allá – y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Sesshomaru cortó la línea.

La joven hizo lo mismo y empezando a caminar, guardó el objeto en el mismo sitio de donde estaba. En eso, a punto de salir por la puerta de la facultad, vio a una de las chicas que iba a una de sus clases y que se lleva, podría decirse, que bien.

- ¡Eri! – le gritó para que la escuchara atrayendo la atención por un momento de algunos chicos y chicas que pasaban por su lado. Su compañera se paró y al verla le sonrió. Una vez estuvo delante de ella respiró un poco para recuperar algo de aliento, después de haber corrido para alcanzarla – Necesito que me hagas un favor enorme.

- Claro dime.

- Ahora mismo me tengo que ir por un asunto familiar y como la clase de hoy iba a ser repaso para el examen, ¿podrías dejarme tus apuntes luego?

- Si, no hay problema.

- ¡Muchas gracias! Adiós.

- Adiós.

Sesshomaru ya se había fumado cuatro cigarrillos. Nunca antes había fumado tanto en tan solo media hora. Estaba nervioso y supuso que la causa era una niña que era su vecina y de la cual se había enamorado. Tenía ganas de verla pero a la vez no. En eso, alguien picó a la puerta y después de decir adelante automáticamente, vio la figura pequeña de Rin. Llevaba su ropa informal de siempre y el pelo algo alborotado por el casco. Ella intentaba ponérselo medianamente bien con la mano libre, ya que con la otra sujetaba el casco.

- Hola Sessh – le saludó con aquella sonrisa que lo perdía. ¿Por qué debía ser tan dulce? No ayudaba en nada con el problema que tenía con ella. Deseaba olvidarla ya que, según él, su orgullo así lo quería. Pero si se comportaba la chica de aquella forma que tanto amaba, entonces no lo conseguiría - ¿Ya está aquí el hombre del coche? – preguntó sentándose en la silla.

- No, pero no deben de tardar mucho.

- … - hubo un silencio incómodo y se notaba que el ambiente estaba algo tenso – Oye Sessh… bueno, creo que deberíamos hablar de…

- Olvida aquello – la interrumpió. Rin lo miró algo sorprendida – Bebí de más y confundí algo que no era.

- ¿Qué confundiste algo que no era? – se le empezaba a notar la voz ligeramente quebrada - ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es lo que confundiste?

- Pensaba que me atraías pero ya veo que solo fue el alcohol – aquello fue un golpe bajo para la chica. La verdad es que aquella verdad revelada la estaba haciendo más daño de lo que creía. Tenía unas ganas de llorar inmensas y no entendía porque se sentía de esa forma. Ella quería a Bankotsu, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, pero después de lo que le dijo Sesshomaru tan cortante y frío, le quedó claro que quería a los dos. Pero tenía otra cosa clara, que tenía que olvidarse de su vecino para siempre y permanecer al lado de Bankotsu, el primero que vino de ambos chicos. El otro solo llegó para confundirla y no lo iba a permitir, así que se irguió en su silla, lo miró a los ojos directamente y con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que estaba todo claro y no había ningún problema.

Alguien volvió a tocar de nuevo a la puerta y al asomarse, pudieron ver a Jaken informándoles de que los dos agentes ya habían llegado y traían al hombre. Se fueron para la sala de interrogatorios y allí se encontraron a Miroku hablando con el sospechoso. Estuvo un buen rato haciéndole preguntas donde, al principio él se rehuía de contestarlas pero después de algunas amenazas pudo sacarle toda la información, que no era mucha, a decir verdad. Se enteraron que el hombre solo recibió la orden de una mujer diciéndole que tal día a tal hora pasarían dos hombres gemelos, llamados Juuroumaru y Kageromaru, para coger su coche. Le dijeron que él solo tenía ese vehículo para hacer todo aquello que le mandasen y a veces era normal que alguna otra persona viniera para utilizarlo, pero que desde la última vez, no volvió a ver el auto, ya que no se lo devolvieron.

En realidad, aunque era una información escasa, a la vez era muy valiosa, por dos motivos: una era que últimamente siempre estaba una mujer por en medio y que igual si conseguían saber quién era, podrían acercarse a Onigumo, ya que parecía como su mano derecha. Pero la mala suerte es que nadie sabía cómo era o su nombre, solo escuchaban su voz a través de los teléfonos. Y lo segundo era que, sabían los nombres de los dos hombres y que además era gemelos y solo debían buscar su identidad para saber donde estaban. Eso lo conseguirían en muy poco tiempo.

Después del interrogatorio, Sesshomaru se encerró en su despacho de nuevo, pero no sin antes advertir que quería estar solo. Rin escuchó a Sango decir que a la hora de comer iría al hospital para ver a Kagome.

- ¿Conoces a Kagome?

- Sí, somos mejores amigas. La conocí a través de Inuyasha. ¿Tú también la conoces?

- Sí, coincidimos en una fiesta. ¿Puedo ir contigo a verla? Quiero saber cómo está.

- Claro. Le encantara que vayamos. Así podremos ponernos al día las tres – le dijo sonriendo a lo que la chica menor le contestó de la misma forma.

Después de que Rin estuviera aburrida en la comisaria y de molestar a Jaken, quien le parecía súper gracioso sobre todo cuando se enfadaba, que era casi todo el tiempo, se fue con la hermana de su mejor amigo hacia el hospital. Al llegar a la habitación, se encontraron con la madre de la chica y ella estaba con los ojos ligeramente cerrados. El cuarto apenas tenía luz: las luces estaban apagadas, la persiana estaba a menos de camino de la mitad para cerrarse y las cortinas verdosas, hacían que la poca luz que entraba, se disminuyera un poco. Cuando la mujer vio a las chicas entrar, se saludaron cordialmente y luego se fue hacia la cafetería a comprar algo para comer y también para dejarlas solas y que hablaran de sus cosas ya que pensaba que le haría bien a su hija un poco de compañía de sus amigas.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Sango. Ella se había sentado en la silla donde estaba antes la madre de Kagome y Rin se posicionó en el pequeño e incómodo sofá.

- Me duele mucho la cabeza la verdad, siento como si me fuese a explotar. Y por no hablar de la luz. Me molesta cantidad en los ojos – ahora entendían porque la habitación estaba casi a oscuras – Bueno por lo demás… espero que no me queden cicatrices en el hombro.

- Tranquila ya verás que no. Han sido heridas pequeñas y además ahora hay un montón de productos para quitar las cicatrices – la apoyó su mejor amiga.

- Tienes razón. Soy una tonta. Me estoy preocupando por unas simples heridas en vez de estar más que agradecida de que no me haya pasado nada grave.

- Es normal que te preocupes por eso Kagome – habló esta vez Rin – es tu físico y la verdad es que a ninguna nos gustaría ver secuelas de un accidente, sobre todo porque nos lo recordaría en todo momento el susto de aquel día.

- Gracias chicas por entenderme y apoyarme. Me ha alegrado mucho que estéis aquí y poderos ver.

- No tienes que agradecernos – le dijo Sango – Oye Rin después voy a ir a ver a Inuyasha, ¿te vienes?

- Lo siento no tengo tiempo – le respondió mirando la hora y levantándose del sillón – tengo que ir a trabajar ya, pero dale saludos de mi parte, por favor.

- Eso está hecho.

- Gracias. Adiós y cuídate mucho Kagome.

- Lo haré – las dos chicas se despidieron de Rin, y esta, una vez cerró la puerta tras de sí, caminó todo lo más rápido que pudo ya que, si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde a su empleo.

Pasaron un par de días donde, Inuyasha ya estaba en su casa porque le habían dado el alta y a Kagome, los médicos prefirieron dejarla un poco más de tiempo allí por la cabeza, para mirar que no tuviera nada más grave de lo que tenía. Los agente de la comisaría, incluido Sesshomaru, buscaban el paradero de los dos gemelos y parecía que les estaba costando más de los que pensaban. Rin hacía vida normal, de casa a la Universidad, de la Universidad al trabajo, y del trabajo a casa otra vez, y donde en todo ese tiempo no tuvo ningún contacto con su vecino. Lo agradeció pero tenía unas ganas inmensas de verlo, escuchar su voz, llamarlo Sessh y darle el beso en la mejilla. Toda aquella confianza se había perdido desde el día en que el chico intentó besarla. Tampoco supo del paradero de Bankotsu, ni siquiera una llamada por parte de él, ya que ella sí que marcó su número unas cuantas veces. ¿Él también la evitaba?

La joven estaba en su despacho trabajando en una de las gráficas de estadísticas de la empresa. En eso llamaron a su puerta y después de dar permiso para que pasara, se encontró con una de las figuras que más le molestaban. Era Naraku.

- Rin, nos volvemos a ver después de tanto tiempo.

- No tanto – le dijo mientras se saludaban como siempre, con el beso en la mano femenina. Parecía que ese hombre la estaba acosando - ¿Hoy cual es el asunto de tu visita?

- Esta vez vengo por algo… más personal - ¿más personal decía? ¿Qué era aquello más personal, si ellos no tenían más comunicación que en el trabajo? – Sabes, desde que te vi me has parecido una chica muy hermosa e inteligente, aparte de formal y educada - ¿A dónde quería llegar? La estaba asustando – Me preguntaba si… querías concederme una cita contigo el sábado por la noche - ¿¡una cita había dicho!? Con ese hombre ni loca así que rápidamente le contestó.

- No.

- ¿No? – parecía que se esperaba aquella respuesta ya que no cambiaba aquella sonrisa sádica tan repugnante a los ojos de Rin.

- Lo siento Naraku pero… - necesitaba inventarse algo para disimular un poco su desagrado hacia él. Al fin y al cabo tenía que ser educada – tengo que hacer un proyecto de la Universidad y el único tiempo libre que tengo es el fin de semana.

- Pero solo será un rato nada más, y por la noche. Te será como un descanso – _"de descanso nada, será un martirio"_ pensó la chica.

- No… de verdad es muy importante para la nota final – de repente Naraku se levantó de la silla y se posicionó al lado de Rin. La cogió bruscamente del brazo levantándola de su asiento - ¿Qué haces? Me estás haciendo daño – se quejó ella pero el hombre no le hizo caso y la estampó contra la pared.

- Sabes, a mí nadie me dice que no pequeña Rin – estaba tan cerca que podía oler el aliento a whisky de él.

- Suéltame o gritare.

- Adelante – después de decir aquello en un susurro en el oído, empezó a besarle el cuello. La joven al notar los labios repugnantes en su nívea piel, cogió toda la fuerza y voluntad que tenía y lo empujó seguido de un buen golpe en la mejilla que hizo girar ligeramente la cabeza al hombre.

- Fuera de mi despacho Naraku – él la miró mientras posaba una de sus manos en la zona golpeada - ¡Fuera! – gritó Rin desesperada. El hombre se puso derecho, se arregló la americana y la corbata y luego con su típica sonrisa sádica salió del despacho. La chica se desplomó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared e intentó digerir todo aquello que había pasado. Sabía que se había metido en problemas des del instante en que le dio una negativa o no, espera, des del momento en que lo conoció e intercambió palabras con él. Pero también estaba segura de que no quería volverlo a ver y que si se acercaba de nuevo, lo denunciaría a la policía. A Sesshomaru. _"Sesshomaru"_ el nombre de su vecino le vino a la cabeza y deseó que ahora él estuviera con ella protegiéndola y abrazándola como aquella vez en la comisaria cuando le dispararon en el brazo izquierdo. Después de "recuperarse" del susto, se levantó y siguió trabajando aunque no avanzó casi nada ya que tenía la mente en otra parte y no podía concentrarse bien.

A la noche, ya estaba en su casa y se dirigía a abrir la puerta. Detrás de esta, se encontraba Sesshomaru con ropa más informal que la que usaba normalmente para ir a trabajar.

- Solo venía a decirte que ya sabemos donde están Juuroumaru y Kageromaru. Pero esta vez no vendrás conmigo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Ahí no pintas nada ahora.

- Pero…

- Rin, he dicho que no y esta vez no me voy a dejar convencer.

- ¡No seas injusto Sessh, yo quiero ir, quiero saber todo aquello donde mi hermano tiene que ver, no me puedes prohibir ir! – estaba alzando la voz.

- Claro que puedo, lo estoy haciendo.

- ¡Al menos dame una buena razón!

- ¡Porque es muy peligroso para ti, Rin! ¿No ves que intento protegerte y cuidarte de todo lo malo? – la chica se quedó sin palabras. Él estaba preocupado por su seguridad y eso le conmovió muchísimo. Hizo que los síntomas que siempre tenía cuando estaba cerca de él, volvieron todos juntos. Sesshomaru se maldecía internamente por desvelar uno de sus sentimientos más profundos. Se quedaron mirando un rato sin saber que decir ninguno de los dos, hasta que la chica sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿De verdad estás preocupado por mí?

- No lo pienso repetir – contestó él rápidamente, cosa que hizo sacarle una risilla a su vecina.

- Entonces, si es por eso, te haré caso. No te acompañaré. Quizás tengas razón y es muy peligroso para mí estar allí. Seré un estorbo – el chico no contestó – Buenas noches Sessh – se acercó a él y le dio su típico beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches Rin – la chica cerró la puerta. Misión fallida. Aquello de intentar olvidarla ya no servía para nada, total nunca lo conseguiría. Y aunque no lo supiese, Rin se sentía exactamente igual que él. No podría olvidarlo y se estaba planteando seriamente si de verdad estaba enamorada de Bankotsu y no de la otra persona.

En otro lugar, en una de las mansiones apartadas de la ciudad, se encontraba un hombre en su despacho acompañado de una mujer.

- Ahora más que nunca debes acercarte a Sesshomaru. Esa será tu única misión por ahora Kagura – la mujer solo asintió arrogantemente – Espérame en la habitación, ahora voy para allá – ella solo volvió a mover la cabeza dando a entender que decía que sí y en ningún momento lo miró a la cara. Salió del despacho.

- Maldito asqueroso – le insultó con cara de asco y rabia. Luego se fue hacía donde dijo, oyéndose solo por aquellos pasillos el repicar de sus tacones.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Los sentimientos de Kagura**

Era jueves por la noche y caía una tormenta haciendo que las luces de las viviendas y de las calles se apagaran. Estaban en una total penumbra pasaran por donde pasaran la gente. Y no era excepción la casa de Sesshomaru, donde se encontraba él y Rin, hablando sobre el asunto de los hermanos gemelos con algunas velas a su alrededor.

- Entonces, ¿al final iréis el sábado? – le preguntó la joven al comisario.

- Sí, es lo mejor. Deberíamos prepararnos yo y Jaken antes de atacar, ya que esos hermanos, según la información que hemos conseguido, son bastante peligrosos. Saben utilizar muy bien las armas y tienen una puntería excelente. Y también son rápidos a la hora de actuar.

- Y por los visto uno de ellos tiene un coeficiente intelectual superior a lo normal – dijo Rin mirando una hoja donde estaba la ficha de uno de los gemelos. Unos cuantos papeles estaban guardados en una carpeta marrón fina.

- Sí, Kageromaru. Ahora hay un espía controlando todos sus movimientos e informándome de ellos.

- Tener mucho cuidado – le dijo la chica con mucha angustia en la cara y en la voz. Sesshomaru solo la miró con ojos tranquilizadores y seguros de sí mismos.

En eso, la puerta del chico sonó y su vecina le preguntó si esperaba visita a lo que él le contesto negativamente. Abrió la entrada dejando ver a Kagura con un par de bolsas blancas, donde, a partir del olor, se podía saber que contenían alimentos.

- He traído comida china. Tu preferida – le informó la mujer entrando a la casa por toda la cara sin ser invitada. Se encontró con una persona que recordó al instante y que la reconoció no solo por su encuentro de la última vez en el balcón, sino por la información que su jefe le daba sobre ella para vigilarla – Oh, vaya… no sabía que tenías compañía.

- No tranquila yo ya me iba – la vecina del joven comisario se acercó al sofá y cogió su chaqueta para luego irse a su casa con un simple "Buenas noches" sin mirar a ninguna de las otras dos personas que estaban en la estancia. Sesshomaru se molestó por la intromisión de Kagura. Aunque estuvieran hablando de trabajo, el chico estaba muy cómodamente con Rin en ese momento, y su inesperada visita lo había fastidiado todo, aparte de que supo que incomodó a su vecina y eso lo cabreaba aún más. Al girarse para ver a la chica que ahora le hacía compañía se fijó que la carpeta con la información de los hermanos estaba encima de la mesa y abierta dejando que Kagura pudiera verlo. Así que rápidamente se dirigió a los papeles, los cerró de golpe y los guardó en un cajón del comedor, donde la chica prestó mucha atención.

- Bueno, ¿podemos cenar ya? – dijo ella en tono exasperado pero fingido dando a entender que no le importaba en lo más mínimo los asuntos policíacos de Sesshomaru.

- ¿A qué has venido Kagura?

- Sabes, tus preguntas estúpidas cada vez me molestan más – el joven puso cara de desagrado ante el comentario – Pero esta vez… no quiero estar sola – aunque nunca lo diría, el comisario había cogido aprecio a aquella chica que solo utilizaba para satisfacer sus necesidades, así que sin contestar, cogió una de las bolsas de comida y empezó a sacar los recipientes para cenar. Ella sonrió sinceramente, esta vez, y se sentó junto a él, encendiendo el pequeño portátil que había traído para no aburrirse tanto ya que sabía que no había luz, antes de comenzar a degustar los alimentos chinos que había comprado para esa noche.

Se pasaron toda la cena sin hablar, solo observando la pantalla que tenían delante suyo donde mostraban imágenes de una película de suspense, que había descargado con anterioridad. A pesar de que Sesshomaru si que le prestaba atención a lo que miraba, Kagura ideaba el plan para poder sacarle información. Pero luego de mucho pensarlo, se fijó en el cajón donde anteriormente el chico había guardado alguna cosa que no llegó a ver y supuso que sería importante ya que notó que no deseaba que no lo viera ella.

Se fue acercando más al cuerpo de Sesshomaru y luego empezó a acariciar, por encima de la camiseta, el pecho de este. Como vio que no se inmutaba, comenzó a besarle el cuello pasando, ahora sus manos, por los hombros y la nuca del hombre.

- Hoy no me apetece – le dijo secamente el joven – Kagura… - le avisó amenazantemente pensando que si no lo soltaba la echaría de casa en ese mismo instante. Al ver que no cedía, la cogió, en un movimiento ágil, las muñecas y las separó de su cuerpo – He dicho que hoy no me apetece hacerlo – ella se soltó de su agarre bruscamente y enfadada.

- Al menos déjame quedarme hoy en tu casa a dormir – Sesshomaru la miró levantando ligeramente una ceja a modo interrogativo – ¿Has visto como está lloviendo? Y a estas horas de la noche ya debe hacer un frío impresionante, además…

- ¿Además qué?

- No quiero ir a casa… Ya te he dicho que hoy no quiero estar sola, y tampoco quiero cruzarme con cierta persona – en realidad, era verdad lo que decía. No deseaba para nada ir a la mansión donde vivía y estar toda la noche en vela porque aquel hombre repugnante la obligaba a hacerlo con él. Básicamente porque la tenía bajo amenaza y no podía decir que no, a no ser que deseara recibir una paliza por parte de él o de sus hombres bajo su mandato.

- ¿Con que persona?

- Eso es asunto mío, personal. Por favor Sesshomaru, déjame quedarme esta noche contigo, te juro que no intentaré hacer nada – el chico la miró y al final asintió. Mientras ella le decía gracias, él apagaba el portátil.

- Yo dormiré en el sofá. Tú puedes dormir en mi habitación.

- Oh, vamos Sesshomaru, ya somos adultos y no hace falta que me vengas con esas. Podemos dormir juntos tranquilamente ya te he dicho que no voy a intentar a hacer algo. Me has dejado muy claro que no quieres y la verdad no entiendo porque… - dijo eso último más bien para sí misma que para su interlocutor. Pero el chico sí que conocía la razón por las que hoy no le apetecía. Ni hoy, ni ningún otro día a partir de ese entonces. Y la respuesta era sencillamente, Rin. Volvió a asentir y orgullosa por haber conseguido su cometido, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su acompañante.

Sesshomaru le dejó una camiseta y un pantalón viejos a la chica y ella a regañadientes se lo puso ya que le parecía algo ordinario que le diera aquello a una invitada. Luego se acostaron en la cama y se durmieron, o al menos uno de los dos. Sobre las tres de la madrugada, Kagura giró la cabeza para ver si el chico estaba dormido y así era. Se levantó con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido ni ningún movimiento brusco. Cuando consiguió levantarse de la cama, de puntillas se dirigió hacia el comedor, concretamente al cajón donde estaba lo que buscaba. Abrió el primero, el que estaba más arriba, ya que no se acordaba exactamente cuál era de los cuatro que tenía la cómoda. Vio que no estaban allí y se fue hacia el segundo con buenos resultados. Allí estaban los dichosos informes y los abrió, viendo que tenían información sobre dos hombres que reconoció al instante. Con el teléfono móvil, que tenía en la mano y que lo había cogido antes de salir del cuarto, le hizo fotos a todos los papeles que contenía la carpeta y cuando acabó se los envió a su jefe. Al ver que ya se habían enviado correctamente, guardó la información en su respectivo lugar y antes de cerrar el cajón escuchó una voz hablar detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Sesshomaru recargado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Kagura abrió los ojos a más no poder y el corazón empezó a latirle rápidamente presa del pánico. Si le había descubierto aquel era su fin. Así que al bajar un poco la mirada, de nuevo al cajón que aún estaba abierto, vio algo que la podía salvar de aquello.

- No podía dormirme así que necesitaba tranquilizarme – le dijo alzando un paquete de cigarrillos – espero que no te moleste que coja uno – el chico negó con la cabeza - ¿Dónde tienes el mechero? – el aludido se dirigió hacia una silla donde colgaba una chaqueta y del bolsillo derecho de esta, sacó dicho objeto – Gracias – le dijo una vez que se lo entregó y luego sin que el joven dijera nada, él se fue hacia la habitación de nuevo y ella hacia el balcón.

Una vez Kagura estuvo allí, dejó ir una gran bocanada de aire que estuvo conteniendo en aquel momento tan tenso. Lo encendió y dando su primera calada se relajó muchísimo. La verdad es que le hacía falta después de ese mal trago. Se recargó en la baranda y después de darle unas cuantas más fumadas al cigarrillo, notó que su móvil vibró. Era su jefe diciéndole que buen trabajo. Seguramente, ahora este, estaría avisando a Juuroumaru y Kageromaru de que la policía iba a ir tras ellos en muy poco tiempo. Ante aquel pensamiento realista se asustó y angustió. Odiaba al hombre para al que le servía pero es que no podía hacer otra cosa, ya que la tenía bien controlada y atada a él. Pero desde que conoció a Sesshomaru… supo que un sentimiento dentro de ella creció. Aunque quisiera negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que cuando estaba a su lado se sentía segura y a pesar de que él nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella, aún así, quería permanecer a su lado para siempre, cosa que era imposible porque cuando se enterara de lo que hacía en realidad la trataría muy mal, la juzgaría y ni siquiera intentaría escucharla. Pero se daba el gusto de soñar con él y con eso le bastaba. Así que volviendo a lo de antes, estaba asustada porque le pasara algo malo a Sesshomaru y todo sería su culpa.

Ya era sábado y Rin tocó la puerta de Sesshomaru esperando que permaneciese en su casa, pero no era así. Picó como unas tres o cuatro veces pero nadie contestó ni abrió la puerta. Estaba realmente impaciente e intranquila por saber que sucedería. Pero sobre todo estaba asustada al saber que los hombres que tenían que arrestar esta vez, eran muy peligrosos y solo habían ido él y Jaken. Debía admitir que el hombre bajito y feo, que acompañaba a Sesshomaru a todas partes, le había caído bien y también estaba preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar.

Se dirigió hacia la casa de los padres de Sesshomaru sabiendo que Inuyasha se encontraba ahí siendo cuidado por su madre, que insistió mucho para que se quedara allí con ellos, ya que tenía miedo de que le pasara algo. Izayoi aún se encontraba algo débil pero ya se estaba recuperando. Le abrió Izumi y mientras estaban en la casa, la mujer no paró de decirle una infinidad de cosas donde la mayoría no prestó atención. Al final la tajó preguntándole donde estaba el joven. La mujer la condujo hasta la antigua habitación de este, que durante una temporada volvía a ser suya. Luego de saludarse, la criada los dejó solos cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Mi hermano ya está en la misión?

- Sí. Ha tenido que salir muy temprano está mañana porque cuando he ido a verlo ya no estaba en casa.

- Mejor así. Cuanto antes los atrapen mejor – Rin asintió.

- Inuyasha… espero que no te moleste que te lo pregunte pero me gustaría saber más cosas sobre la relación que tenían Onigumo y Kikyo…

- Que quede claro una cosa Rin, ellos no tuvieron ningún tipo de relación – le dijo algo molesto, cosa que notó la chica.

- Lo siento… no quería decir eso…

- Da igual. Veo que mi hermano ya te ha informado – ella movió la cabeza diciendo que sí – Se conocieron el primer año de Universidad y él se enamoró de ella al instante. Pero Kikyo siempre lo vio como una persona mala ya que siempre dejaba en ridículo a todo el mundo. Pero a pesar de eso, a veces lo ayudaba con sus conflictos y en más de una ocasión quedaron en plan amigos según ella. Y así pasaron unos cuantos años hasta que se enteró de que Onigumo traficaba drogas junto con un hombre que se llamaba… Kansuke, creo.

- ¿Kansuke? – preguntó Rin sorprendida.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Si… trabaja en la empresa de mi padre hace como unos 10 años, o cerca de por ahí. Es más, está en la misma planta que yo.

- Pues ya sabes a donde tienes que ir – le dijo Inuyasha ansioso y contento por aquella información.

Rin estaba sorprendida. Nunca pensó que aquel hombre, cuando era más joven, se metiera en aquellas cosas. El lunes iría a hablar con él pero seguramente sería muy difícil cuando se enterara de las intenciones de ella. Y posiblemente no conseguiría nada pero debía intentarlo.

Era domingo por la tarde estaba en casa estudiando un tema de biología hasta que el teléfono móvil sonó. Fue rápidamente a cogerlo y escuchó tras él la voz del hombre que tanto ansiaba escuchar durante todo el fin de semana. Bajó las escaleras velozmente, tropezándose en un escalón a punto de caerse, pero que al final consiguió mantener el equilibrio, y se montó en la moto tomando dirección hacia la comisaria. Allí se encontró con un grupo alborotado de gente y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ellos. Estaban Inuyasha con unas muletas en las manos, Miroku, Sango, dos personas más que no identificó y Sesshomaru. Cuando él la vio se acercó también a ella.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó impaciente por saber la respuesta, su vecina.

- No hemos conseguido atraparlos.

- ¿Han escapado?

- No – Rin puso cara interrogativa – No sé cómo, pero supieron que íbamos a por ellos y nos estuvieron esperando con una trampa. Al final ellos acabaron muertos.

- ¿Muertos? – preguntó ella decepcionada y más bien para sí misma sin acabar de creérselo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal - ¿Y el señor Jaken? – esta vez tenía cara horrorizada por pensar que algo malo, como la muerte le había pasado.

- Está en el hospital. Él muy tonto se puso en medio para defenderme de una bala que me venía directa al pecho. A él le ha alcanzado en el abdomen.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? - le dijo alterada - Deberías estar con él. Al fin y al cabo te ha salvado la vida y lo menos que puedes hacer es estar a su lado – Sesshomaru la fulminó con la mirada y con el ceño fruncido. Le estaba diciendo de nuevo lo que tenía que hacer y encima delante de sus subordinados.

- Tranquila Rin – la interrumpió Sango – uno de sus hermanos está allí esperando noticias suyas – la chica asintió. De repente otro grupo de agentes con el uniforme entraban por la puerta de la comisaria.

- Señor Sesshomaru hemos encontrado algo en la casa que puede sernos de valor – al entregarle una bolsa de plástico trasparente, el comisario se fijó que era un teléfono móvil. El chico se puso un guante blanco y sacó el objeto. Vio que era uno de esos teléfonos móviles desechables. Miró en la agenda y vio que habían dos llamadas: una de hace como una semana y la otra de hacía tres noches. Marcó primero el más antiguo. Espero a que los pitidos que anunciaban que estaba llamando acabara pero por iniciativa de la otra persona de la línea, que hubiera descolgado. Después de cuatro pitidos, escuchó una voz femenina.

- ¿Sucede algo Kageromaru? – Sesshomaru se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquella voz. La reconocía a la perfección y no se lo podía creer.

- ¿Kagura?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Maltratada**

Ya era lunes y una hora aproximada a las 4 de la tarde. Rin estaba con la puerta abierta de su pequeño despacho para poder ver pasar a una persona que la ayudaría con la búsqueda de su hermano. Había oído que estaba en la primera planta, en una reunión con sus subordinados, y que por eso aún no había llegado a su lugar de trabajo. De repente, escuchó como las puertas del ascensor se abrían después de un pitido que anunciaba que ya había llegado a la planta deseada. Lo vio pasar por enfrente de ella y rápida y bruscamente, se levantó de su silla para interceptarlo. Dejó que llegara a su despacho para así tener más privacidad. Con pasos lentos y calmados pero a la vez ansiosos y desesperados, se dirigió a dicha puerta y la picó suavemente para entrar, solo asomando la cabeza, sin que él, anteriormente, le diese el paso.

- Hola Rin.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro, claro – cerró la puerta tras de sí y avanzó un par de pasos, jugando con los dedos de sus manos, nerviosa - ¿Sucede algo?

- Venía a hablarte de un tema… delicado y… personal – el hombre le puso cara interrogativa. Nunca habían tenido una relación más allá de lo profesional, así que le sorprendió que le dijese aquello.

- Siéntate si quieres – ella accedió y con los nervios a flor de piel, se acomodó todo lo posible en la silla aunque quedando mucho más rígida de lo que pensaba - ¿Y bien? – le preguntó Kansuke al ver que ella no daba la iniciativa de hablar. Rin respiró hondo.

- Quería hablarte sobre Onigumo – las facciones del hombre se tensaron y la miró fulminantemente con la mirada, cosa que hizo que a la chica se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

- No lo conozco – le dijo contradiciendo totalmente lo que su cara decía al haber escuchado cierto nombre.

- Escuche, se perfectamente que estuvo un tiempo junto a él con el tráfico de drogas y des…

- No digas tonterías, niña. ¿Cómo voy a traficar droga? Me estás acusando de algo muy grave.

-Por favor Kansuke escúchame antes de decir o hacer algo.

- Es que no tengo porque escuchar semejantes cosas – le dijo, esta vez, alzando la voz.

- ¿Sabe que mi hermano está implicado con él? – le informó a modo de pregunta al ver como se levantaba el hombre para, seguramente, echarla de su despacho. Le habló decidida y seria. Él la miró con los ojos como platos y volvió a sentarse como si las piernas no le permitiesen estar de pie. Ella lo imitó ya que tuvo que pararlo poniendo una mano sobre su brazo y para eso tuvo que levantarse.

- ¿Cómo dices? – al ver que ya había conseguido la atención de su compañero de trabajo, respiró hondo, de nuevo, y con mucha seguridad empezó a relatarle resumidamente.

- Cuando mi hermano se fue, no sé porque, seguramente por las condiciones en las que vivía, se metió en el grupo de Onigumo. Yo, al cumplir los 18, lo busqué y averigüé esto y ahora necesito encontrarlo más que nunca para sacarlo de ese embrollo. Pero para eso tengo que dar con Onigumo y seguramente encontraré a Koga. Solo necesito que me digas todo lo que sabe sobre él. Te prometo que no le diré a nadie sobre tu pasado, no te delataré. De verdad, confía en mi Kansuke. Yo solo quiero ver a mi hermano, después de más de cinco años… - el hombre la miró a los ojos y pudo ver que le decía la verdad y además, ¿cómo podía resistirse a esa carilla de niña indefensa e inocente? Resopló cansadamente y encogiéndose un poco de hombros empezó a decirle todo aquello que sabía a partir de él mismo.

Rin ahora estaba en el baño de su planta hablando con otra persona por el teléfono móvil. Antes de hacer la llamada se aseguró que el lavabo estuviera vacío ya que nadie tenía ni podía oír lo que le informaría a la persona de la otra línea.

- Al parecer, después del incendio, Onigumo quedó bastante mal y cuando sus heridas sanaron lo suficiente, al ver que su piel quedó muy estropeada, fue a un cirujano y… no te lo vas a creer.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó una voz masculina ansioso por la respuesta.

- Ha cambiado toda su cara y posiblemente, también su cuerpo. Es como si se hubiese puesta una máscara así sin más. Ahora si nos lo encontramos por la calle, no lo reconoceremos y pasará desapercibido.

- No digas tonterías. No sería tan estúpido de salir de su escondite. Recuerda que es un cobarde – le dijo Sesshomaru molesto, no por el comentario de su vecina, sino por la nueva información que le ha dado – Posiblemente también se haya cambiado el nombre y sus apellidos – le comentó pero más bien para sí mismo.

- Bueno… en realidad tenemos algo de valor. Solo falta buscar al doctor y ya.

- Que fácil lo describes – le dijo asqueado.

- Y… ¿Qué tal con Kagura?

- Mal. Ha desaparecido, como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Seguramente Onigumo la habrá escondido con él – pero antes de que la chica pudiera contestarle y así seguir con una conversación sobre el tema, alguien entró al baño. Lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a lo que el joven chico, un poco más mayor que ella, la saludó de la misma forma al ver que estaba hablando por teléfono.

- Te tengo que dejar, hablamos luego. Adiós Sessh.

- Adiós.

La línea se cortó. Al salir del baño su padre la interceptó y la miró rudamente. Supo que tenía uno de esos días malos, pero cuando le dijo que después de trabajar se pasara sin falta por su casa, la chica supo que algo malo iba a pasar con ella. Al principio estaba asustada, siempre la hacía sentir eso aquel señor, por más que lo quisiera negar, pero al final supo relajarse y al ver que estaba de buen humor porque poco a poco iban avanzando con la búsqueda, se tragaría su orgullo y le hablaría bien para no meterse en más problemas con su padre.

La noche llegó y con ella una chica parada enfrente de una casa bien grande, aparcando la moto y quitándose el casco de la cabeza. Al estar a pocos metros delante de la puerta de entrada, el miedo que la invadió horas atrás, regresó a ella haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Muy en el fondo de su mente, se escuchaba una vocecita diciéndole que se fuera de allí ya, pero supo que si lo hacía, su padre se cabrearía aún más y las consecuencias… mejor ni se las imaginaba si no quería caer al suelo por culpa del tembleque de sus rodillas que se incrementarían ante el pensamiento. Picó a la puerta y la sirvienta que llevaba bastantes años al servicio de su familia, la abrió y luego la condujo hasta el cuarto donde permanecía su padre cuando estaba nervioso, pensativo o enfadado. Volvió a estremecerse y quería salir de allí en ese mismo momento. No soportaba más la incertidumbre que le causaba tanto pavor. Una vez estuvo en el mismo espacio que su progenitor, a solas, con las puertas cerradas, menos una que estaba a su derecha y se encontraba medio abierta, se dio cuenta de que el hombre tenía una expresión tranquila pero si se fijaba en los ojos, estos transmitían enfado y por lo tanto peligro.

- Sabes hija, hoy he hablado con Naraku, porque se ha presentado en mi despacho sin avisar, y me ha dado una noticia bastante… sorprendente – la muchacha no se atrevía a preguntar. Supo, cuando rechazó a Naraku el otro día, que se había metido en problemas. Era un pálpito que sintió – Si hubiésemos acabado el negocio con ese chico, nuestros beneficios se hubiesen multiplicado, no espera, mejor dicho se habrían triplicado y seríamos mucho más reconocidos por otros países dándonos aún más beneficios. Pero se ha fastidiado todo ya que me ha dicho que quiere romper nuestro contrato, que ya no quiere trabajar con nosotros.

- ¿P-por qué? – le preguntó con voz temblorosa. Se podía hacer una idea de cuáles eran las razones y una rabia le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Ese hombre no diferenciaba lo personal de lo profesional y ahora estaba más que segura que toda la culpa recaería sobre ella.

- Pues eso mismo me pregunto yo, pero me dijo algo antes de irse.

- ¿El qué?

- Que te lo preguntara a ti – cuando acabó de decir aquello, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia ella, como la última vez que la pegó. Esa palabra resonó en su cabeza seguidamente sin parar. ¿Qué haría su padre ahora? ¿Por qué se acercaba tanto?

- ¿Yo? Pero si yo no he hecho nada. Padre debe creerme – le dijo con la voz más temblorosa que antes y desesperada. Y entonces le golpeó en la cara como la última vez.

- ¡No mientas! – le gritó dándole otro golpe pero esta vez en la otra mejilla. Ese hombre estaba loco y amargado, y su hija debía pagar por sus arranques de rabia – No me importa lo que le hiciste solo quiero que lo arregles.

- Pero como quieres que lo arregle si no hice nada – le habló despectivamente, encarándosele. Eso puso a Ryu de los nervios y su enfado aumentó. Ahora, con el puño cerrado con fuerza le dio un golpe fuerte en el pómulo izquierdo haciéndola caer al suelo con una mancha roja en la zona golpeada que seguramente, pronto se convertiría en un buen morado – Papá por favor… Me pidió una cita con él y al decirle que no, quiso forzarme – le dijo en un intento de que la entendiera y se pusiera de su lado por una vez en su vida. Pero no fue así. La cogió del cuello levantándola y la estampó contra la pared. Notaba como el aire le iba faltando a sus pulmones.

- Te acuestas con Bankotsu, con tu amiguito de la Universidad y con el hijo mayor de los Taisho, ¿y me dices que no eres capaz de acostarte con otro hombre?

- Yo… no me acuesto con nin…

- ¡Cállate! – le gritó para después lanzarla al suelo. Rin empezó a toser desesperadamente y notaba como la garganta le ardía como si la estuviesen quemando por dentro. Levantó la cabeza y pudo ver una silueta muy familiar que se asomaba por la puerta que estaba medio abierta. _"Mamá"_ pensó la chica ya que le costaba articular palabra. Con los ojos le pedía que la ayudara, que entrara y al menos interrumpiera el momento. Pero la muy cobarde, como siempre había hecho, al menos desde que tenía conocimiento, la miró con lástima para luego desaparecer. De repente su padre la cogió del pelo haciéndole daño – Te doy una semana para que arregles esto. Llámalo, discúlpate y luego serás tú quien le invite a una cita. Y si luego te tienes que ir a su cama o a la tuya con él, pues que así sea. ¿Me has escuchado bien? – lanzó la cabeza de la chica al suelo como si fuera un objeto cualquiera y al levantarse le propinó una fuerte patada en la barriga que inmediatamente hizo que se encogiera y pusiera sus brazos alrededor del vientre. Las lágrimas no esperaron más para salir, no solo por el dolor físico sino por aquello que le dolía mucha más: ser golpeada por su propio padre, saber que este prefiere los negocios antes que proteger a su hija de los hombres, tratarle como a una cualquiera, y sobre todas las cosas, saber que su madre observaba todo eso desde fuera sin ayudar ni decir nada, como si la cosa no fuera con ella. Ryu descolgó el teléfono que había en la pequeña mesa del centro y luego de darle a un botón ordenó que llevaran a Rin a su casa. En pocos segundos vio, aún tirada en el suelo, como un hombre robusto vestido de negro, entraba por la puerta y luego la cogía en brazos. La llevó fuera del hogar tan repugnante para la chica y la metió en el coche de su padre, donde había otro con el mismo uniforme esperando en el asiento del conductor para arrancar. Antes de dejarla sentada en los asientos de atrás del vehículo, el hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos la miró con lástima y eso hizo que la chica hirviera de la rabia y girara la cabeza hacia el frente con orgullo. Orgullo que ya poco le servía ante lo sucedido.

Llegaron al edificio donde vivía y cuando vio que el hombre que estaba en el asiento del copiloto iba a bajarse para ayudarla, la chica puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo secamente que ya podía ella sola. Se bajó con la cabeza bien alta y luego se dirigió hacia su casa. Al estar en su planta, vio la puerta de su vecino que seguramente la esperaba como le había dicho esa misma tarde y reconoció que tenía ganas de verlo y de abrazarlo mientras lloraba libremente sin ninguna vergüenza. Picó a la puerta y esta enseguida se abrió. Sesshomaru se quedó horrorizado, con su semblante inexpresivo, ante lo que estaba viendo delante suyo: la cara de la chica con los ojos rojos y vidriosos, un gran morado en el pómulo izquierdo que llegaba al tono azulado con algunos puntitos en rojo, la mandíbula también del lado izquierdo, colorada y tenía unas marcas en su cuello, dándole a entender que había sido estrangulada. Alguien la había pegado y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su vecina se arrojó hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza, gesto que correspondió rápidamente estrechándola contra su cuerpo, con miedo de que se evaporara en ese mismo instante. La condujo dentro de su casa, aún apegada a él, y cerró la puerta tras de ellos. Notó como su camiseta se estaba mojando por su llanto, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Se sentaron en el sofá y luego la apartó ligeramente para poderla mirar a la cara.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Rin? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – ella no le contestó y se secaba con las mangas de su chaqueta las lágrimas que caían libremente por su mejilla. Encogida como estaba, parecía una niña pequeña indefensa, seguramente lo que era – Contéstame – le dijo demandante. Odiaba que la gente no le respondiera a la primera.

- N-no… no puedo… decírtelo – le dijo sollozando aún.

- ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo? – volvió a no contestar – Rin – le advirtió en un siseo malhumorado.

- No puedo… Sessh… Por favor no insistas.

- Claro que voy a insistir. No me voy a quedar sin saber quién te ha hecho esto y porque. Y cuando sepa el culpable lo encerraré en la cárcel esta misma noche.

- ¡No! – le dijo la chica alzando la voz y mirándolo a los ojos directamente, por primera vez desde que se había plantado en su casa en aquel estado – Sessh si lo haces yo no tendré absolutamente nada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- … - estuvo a punto de decírselo pero debía callar. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

- Escúchame Rin – le dijo más calmado cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos para que lo mirara, ya que había agachado la cabeza de nuevo – Te prometo que no haré nada si eso es lo que deseas, pero dime quien te ha hecho esto.

- No puedo…

- Confía en mí. Te juro que no haré ni diré nada – la chica se lo pensó y supo que si se lo contaba a alguien, se quitaría ese peso de encima que llevaba sobre sus hombros durante toda su vida.

- Ha sido… - respiró hondo e intentó calmarse – Ha sido mi padre – le dijo algo más segura de sí misma. Sesshomaru endureció sus facciones, molesto. Ahora entendía aquella extraña tensión que vivió el día de la reunión-fiesta y porque en una ocasión la muchacha le dijo que sus padres eran como si no existiesen – Desde siempre mi padre nos ha pegado a mí y a mi hermano y fue por eso que él se fue. Mi madre sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba, es más, algunas veces contemplaba los golpes que nos daba, pero nunca hizo nada: ni lo paró, ni le dijo que se detuviera, ni llamó a la policía… nada. Cuando cumplí los 18 años intenté hacerme una cuenta en el banco para guardar el dinero que conseguiría con cualquier trabajo que tuviera, pero no sé cómo, al final mi padre se salió con la suya y, quizás sobornó a los bancos para que yo no pudiera hacerme una cuenta. Cuando cumplí los 20 le dije que quería irme de casa que quería independizarme y luego de insistir mucho, me dijo que él me pagaría un piso si yo trabajaba en su empresa. Me tiene atada a él sí o sí. He intentado irme del país más de una vez como mi hermano, pero parece que está mucha más alerta desde que Koga se fue, porque… mírame… aún sigo aquí.

- ¿Y la Universidad?

- Siempre me lo ha pagado él. Ya te lo he dicho Sessh, me tiene aprisionada a él, no puedo huir.

- ¿Por qué te ha pegado?

- Porque… - tragó seco y notó que aún le dolía la garganta – Hay un hombre que entró en los negocios hace como un año y ahora quería fusionarse con mi padre. Este hombre tiene mucho dinero y poder y Ryu no quería dejarlo escapar. Pero… la semana pasada, Naraku, el empresario este, me pidió salir una noche con él y yo le dije que no. Ese hombre… me da mala espina y no me siento cómoda junto a él. Pero no se lo tomo muy bien y…

- ¿Y qué Rin?

- Y me… intentó forzar – si escuchar que fue agredida por su padre lo hizo hervir de la rabia eso ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se levantó bruscamente del sofá y Rin se quedó sorprendida ya que era la primera vez que veía a su vecino realmente nervioso.

- Continúa – le dijo alzando la voz cosa que hizo dar un saltito a la joven del susto. Aquel tono nunca se lo vio emplear y realmente atemorizaba.

- Eh… - se había quedado por unos segundos en blanco – Al final no pasó nada porque lo aparté de mí. Luego se fue. Y se ve que es vengativo porque ha roto el contrato que tenía con mi padre. Eso, claro está, lo ha enfurecido y sabe que fue culpa mía, por eso me… - pero la voz se le quebró antes de que pudiera decir aquella palabra que tanto daño le estaba haciendo.

Después de un largo, incómodo y tenso silencio, Rin le dijo, algo tímida, si podía quedarse en su casa a dormir. Sesshomaru la miró inmediatamente y no dudo en responder positivamente. Así que le dio un pijama para que no durmiera con la ropa de la calle y luego le dijo que ella dormiría en su cama mientras que él lo haría en el sofá. Eso la incomodó un poco, ya que pensaba que no era nadie para quitarle su cuarto, pero Sesshomaru adivinó sus pensamientos y le insistió. Al final accedió y antes de encerrarse en la habitación del chico, le dio un beso en la mejilla seguido de un susurro que decía gracias.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: La visita de Irasue**

Por la luz y el calor del sol que invadían las calles de la ciudad, se podía adivinar que estaban cerca del mediodía. Sesshomaru estaba metido en el ascensor subiendo a su piso y pensando en lo que hacía minutos atrás, había hecho.

_Flashback _

_El joven comisario y el padre de su vecina, se encontraban en el salón, donde el más mayor estaba sentado en un sillón de tan solo una plaza, marrón cobrizo y el menor en uno de los sofás grandes que quedaban al lado, ligeramente inclinado hacia donde estaba el hombre. El muy ingenuo de Ryu sonreía ampliamente pensando que el hijo mayor de los Taisho venía a hacerle a alguna propuesta de contrato, aunque le parecía algo extraño que viniera, en vez de en la empresa, a su casa. En cambio Sesshomaru estaba con el semblante indiferente, frío e inexpresivo pero que por dentro tenía unas ganas tremendas de partirle la cara a ese repugnante sujeto que tenía delante de él. Después de un corto silencio, bastante incómodo para el mayor, este decidió dar el primer paso._

_- ¿A qué debo su grata visita? – le habló formalmente al chico a pesar de ser bastante joven, o eso era lo que aparentaba. El otro, solo podía pensar en cómo quitarle aquella sonrisa de la cara de la peor forma posible. Pero luego de verse observado atentamente por Ryu, le contestó._

_- ¿Sabes que soy policía? – le dijo el chico sin ningún tipo de respeto, el cual no se merecía. _

_- Pues no, no lo sabía. Pensé que trabajaba junto con su padre. Pero la verdad, no se a que viene esa pregunta._

_- ¿Sabes, también, que soy el vecino de Rin? – el hombre se tensó._

_- N-no… tampoco… tampoco lo sabía – le respondió con la voz algo temblorosa ya que sabía por dónde andaba la cosa._

_- Ayer llegó con la cara golpeada y con unas marcas claras de intento de estrangulamiento – le informó de manera profesional sin darse cuenta – Cuando me enteré de que fuiste tú quien la agredió, quise meterte en la cárcel en ese mismo momento, pero su hija – le dijo puntuando más con la voz las dos últimas palabras – me pidió que no hiciera nada. Pero yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. Así que haremos un trato – esta vez Ryu lo miró despectivamente y eso hizo enrabiar aún más a Sesshomaru. Pero este se controló apretando la mandíbula y luego de respirar hondo, disimuladamente, continuó con lo que decía – Primero: le hará una cuenta en el banco donde le ingresará 50.000 euros – al escuchar aquella suma de cantidad el hombre iba a protestar pero el joven se irguió sobre su asiento para imponer más, cosa que funcionó – y luego lo dejará todo a las manos de Rin sin que usted ni su esposa podáis tocar nada de allí. Segundo: pondréis el piso donde vive a su nombre. Tercero: le seguiréis pagando todos los estudios que necesite hasta que acabe. Cuarto: accederá a la renuncia en su empresa y además le escribirá una carta de recomendación para cualquier otro trabajo, que claro está, tú no tengas nada que ver. Y quinto y más importante: después de hacer todo lo que te he dicho, la dejareis en paz. No os acercareis a ella ni tú ni tu mujer y ningún hombre tuyo, porque si no, ten por seguro que lo pagarás muy caro. A cambio, yo le doy la libertad. No irá a la cárcel y seguirá con su vida normal pero sin una hija que pudo existir. Es mejor así para ella. _

_- ¿Quién te has creído que eres, niño, para demandarme cosas? – le dijo apartando todas las formalidades que al principio empleó. _

_- Espero que cumplas, o si no, ya sabes las consecuencias. Te podría mandar a prisión sin tener que pasar por un juez. _

_- Eso es imposible._

_- No subestime el poder de los Taisho, señor Sato – le dijo tranquilamente pero con cuchillas en su voz y levantándose mientras se acomodaba la americana de su traje – Ah, se me olvidaba. Dile a tu mujer que ella es igual de culpable que tú, al estar presenciando un abuso físicamente y no hacer absolutamente nada. Eso también es delito. _

_Y sin despedirse ni oír reclamaciones por parte de Ryu, se marchó por donde vino, con las ganas de romperle la cara, un poco menos despejadas. Se sentía bien con lo que había hecho. Ahora Rin estaría protegida de sus padres para siempre y con la seguridad de que si alguna vez se les acercaban, él estaría ahí para protegerla y meterlos en aquel suburbio donde nadie desearía estar. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Estaba abriendo la puerta y al cerrarla, una vez estuvo dentro, pudo ver que Rin ya estaba despierta y estaba sentada en el sofá, aún con el pijama que le dejó la noche anterior. Se sintió como en paz con el mundo y consigo mismo al ver la sonrisa de ella, diciendo un "hola" o un "gracias" mudo. Se sentó a su lado y pudo ver que estaba mirando una serie americana, en un canal de aquellos que repiten los capítulos que transmitían la semana anterior.

Al cabo de un rato la chica le dijo que pensaba que se quedaría en la comisaría y al obtener de respuesta que nunca fue al lugar mencionado, lo miró intrigada y le preguntó que entonces donde había estaso.

- ¿¡Qué!? – le dijo alterada levantándose del sofá - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Te pedí que no te metieras Sesshomaru.

- No me iba a quedar sentado sin hacer nada – le contestó con la voz pausada y tranquila. También se levantó y la siguió con la mirada en todo momento. Vio que se fue hacia su cuarto y cogía la ropa de la calle que llevaba el día anterior puesta. Envolvió las prendas de vestir con sus brazos y pegados a su pecho. Estaban revueltos entre ellos como si fueran objetos cualquieras. Menos mal que vivía en la puerta de al lado, ya que si no, tendría que salir a la calle con aquella ropa tan arrugada.

- Al menos me podrías a ver consultado, ¿no crees? Al fin y al cabo ellos son MIS padres y tú no tienes nada que ver. No te tendría que haber dicho nada si hubiese sabido que me traicionarías después de prometerme que no harías nada – Sesshomaru se sintió ofendido ante aquellas palabras y se quedó clavado en el suelo. ¿Es que no entendía que aquello lo había hecho por ella y solamente por ella, porque quería tuviera lo mejor y estar protegida? Rin, antes de girar el paño de la puerta, reparó en lo que le había dicho, y al momento se arrepintió. Se giró lentamente hacia él, con la mirada clavada en el suelo avergonzada – Perdón, no quise decir eso… en realidad te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí, es solo que… - se encogió de hombros y lo miró mucho más abochornada que antes y además se sentía diminuta e intimidada ante aquella mirada tan penetrante y fría del chico – Lo siento Sessh. Espero que me perdones – en ese momento se giró de nuevo para irse de allí pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta en su totalidad, de repente una mano la cerró de golpe.

- Debería ser yo quien me disculpe – la chica se giró hacia quedar cara a cara con él y con semblante extrañado por lo último dicho, se fijó que estaban muy juntos – Sí que debí contártelo antes de hacerlo – ella le sonrió un poco nerviosa por la proximidad, cosa que pensó que el chico no había reparado en ello. Se perdieron los dos en los ojos del otro y sin darse cuenta estaba en la misma posición de hacía un par de semanas atrás: Rin tenía la espalda pegada a la pared y Sesshomaru, estaba sumamente cerca del cuerpo de la chica, alternando estaba vez su mirada, de los ojos de ella a los labios. Y a la inversa. La joven sintió que se ruborizaba y un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, le indicó que estaba ansiosa para que la besara. Quería probar de una vez los labios de su vecino que seguramente serían tan cálidos como en su cabeza pensaba. Y de repente recordó lo que le dijo hacía días atrás: "Olvida aquello. Bebí de más y confundí algo que no era". Esas fueron sus palabras cuando intentó hablarle del casi beso de la noche de la reunión-fiesta. Pero ahora intentaba hacer lo mismo, ¿no? Igual era su imaginación… Para nada. Aquella proximidad y la mirada de sus ojos lo delataban. Pero sucedió algo que no se esperó para nada. Sesshomaru simplemente se apartó de ella y se fue hacia el sofá para seguir viendo la televisión. Se quedó unos segundos paralizada sin saber que hacer o decir y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo quedándose como una estatua con el semblante perplejo, le dijo que se iría a duchar.

- ¿Te importaría pasarte esta noche por mi casa? – le dijo tímidamente a lo que él solo asintió. Luego, por tercer intento, se fue del hogar de su vecino.

El joven comisario se quedó allí plantado, analizando lo que había pasado. Tuvo unas ganas tremendas de besarla, pero algo se lo impidió, su subconsciente le dijo que no era el momento apropiado y luego descubrió el porque. Su madre había decido ir a visitarlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó dejándola pasar.

- Que desagradable. No sabía que tenía prohibido verte – le contestó con ironía cosa que asqueaba demasiado a su hijo.

- Tu no vienes nunca solo porque sí. Siempre recures a mí cuando necesitas algo – ella le sonrió maliciosamente dándole a entender a Sesshomaru que tenía razón.

- El viernes de la semana que viene hay la entrega de premios por la mejor cadena de hoteles del mundo y claro está yo he sido nominada – dijo como si estuviese asqueada por aquel nombramiento aunque ella y el joven sabían perfectamente que en el interior se encontraba eufórica – Pero por lástima yo tengo que viajar a Las Vegas para la inauguración de mi nuevo hotel. Así que ya he informado de que si yo ganara el premio, tú, como únicp hijo que tengo, irá a recogerlo – el chico se tocó la sien con dos dedos y cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – le preguntó claramente enfadado.

- ¿Es que no vas a ayudar a tu pobre madre? – le dijo con dramatismo. Entonces él abrió los ojos de golpe, mirándola amenazadoramente, donde cualquiera se hubiese asustado, pero al parecer Irasue no lo hacía, más bien estaba tranquila – Esas miradas conmigo no funcionan Sesshomaru. Recuerda que yo soy quien te parí.

- No tengo tiempo para hacer esas estupideces.

- Oh, claro. Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer como acostarte con chicas bastante jóvenes – le comentó al haber visto una joven salir de su casa para ir a la siguiente, la de al lado. Él entendió perfectamente de quien hablaba y se cabreó muchísimo más, al hablar de su vecina como si fuera una cualquiera.

- No hables así de Rin – le dijo con una voz atemorizante que esta vez sí que hizo que la mujer temblara ligeramente, pero sin que él lo pudiera notar.

- Como sea, la verdad es que me da igual a quien te lleves a la cama. No es un tema muy cómodo para una madre. Irás sí o sí – le demandó con la misma seriedad que empleaba normalmente su hijo.

- No lo voy hacer madre.

- Pero cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, como haces con tu padre. Me gusta más mamá – le dijo en tono burlón. Luego, sin esperar contestación de Sesshomaru, se fue de la casa, sabiendo muy bien que sí se plantaría en la entregar de premios. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él era muy leal y que aunque siempre hizo lo que le dio la gana, aquello tan pequeño lo aceptaría a regañadientes. _"Algo es algo"_ pensó Irasue con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

A la noche, como le dijo a Rin, fue a su casa y allí estuvieron hablando y cenando juntos como si no hubiera pasado nada en la mañana. Después, la chica notó que Sesshomaru estaba malhumorado y le preguntó su causa. Le dijo que su madre biológica había ido a verlo, como siempre para pedirle un favor. La joven se sorprendió de enterarse de que Izayoi no fuera más que su madrastra pero no lo interrumpió y dejó que acabara de contarle. Le explicó que Irasue, desde que fue pequeño, no le hacía mucho caso, y al final su padre decidió, una vez divorciados, que se quedaría a vivir con él y su nueva familia. Aquello también lo molestó, ya que notó como si su padre se hubiese distanciado de él cuando nació Inuyasha. Entonces la chica supo que Sesshomaru se sintió toda su vida algo solo, a pesar de que estaba segura que tanto Inu No como su segunda esposa lo querían. Y también pudo notar que su medio hermano lo miraba con algo de admiración. Pero eso, su vecino no lo notó y no pudo aguantarse las ganas de decírselo. Pero solo consiguió que él lo negara todo rotundamente.

Luego le informó del favor que su madre le había pedido. Rin saltó en el sofá al escucharlo. Como no iba a ir a la Universidad durante un tiempo por los golpes en la cara que una vez la viera todo el mundo preguntaría la causa y no tenía fuerzas de inventarse algo, como cuando era pequeña lo hacía delante de sus amigos o simplemente de los cotillas, había visto en las noticias del mediodía que Hakudoshi, estaría allí entre uno de los nominados a la mejor cadena hotelera. Su nombre no lo reconoció pero al ver una fotografía suya supo que lo había visto antes en algún sitio y después de indagar mucho en su mente, descubrió el porqué le era conocido: aparecía junto con su hermano en una de las fotografías que tenía de Koga. Rápidamente le dijo que ella también iría, como su acompañante y él no puso ninguna objeción ante aquello, ya que no veía ningún peligro al ir.

Cuando el sueño empezaba a vencerla le pidió que se quedara en su casa por esa noche ya que le vendría muy bien que en esos momentos estuviera a su lado. Él accedió enseguida y por dentro gustosamente. Aquella casa estaba impregnada de todo su olor y aquello lo tranquilizaba muchísimo, cosa que agradeció. Por una vez en su vida, no se sentía solo. Pero aquello no lo iba a admitir delante de nadie. Su orgullo ante todo.

Era la madrugada y Sesshomaru no podía dormir y se maldijo internamente de que se hubiera olvidado de su cigarrillo. De repente escuchó unos sollozos y velozmente se levantó del sofá para dirigirse al cuarto de Rin, ya que sabía que era ella quien lloraba. No había otra persona. La vio tumbada de lado, apoyada en el brazo derecho y encogida sobre sí misma. Ella sabía que su vecino estaba allí, ya que había oído sus pasos acelerados y en un arranque emocional le dijo algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba.

- ¿Me podrías abrazar? – le preguntó con la voz algo quebrada por el llanto. Sesshomaru sin dudarlo dos veces, se dirigió a ella, se tumbó en el lado vacío de la cama y la envolvió protectoramente con sus brazos quedando su pacho pegado a la espalda de ella – Gracias – dijo en un susurro. La chica notó la mano de él muy cerca de la suya y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Sesshomaru ante aquello sonrió un poco y le correspondió el gesto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Sentimientos **

Sesshomaru estaba de pie en el salón de la casa de su vecina y la esperaba a ella. Iba vestido con un esmoquin completamente negro, menos la camisa y una pajarita del mismo color que el traje. Ya había pasado más de una semana de la visita de su madre con el fin de pedirle un favor a su único hijo: ir a la entrega de premios. En eso, Rin se apuntó ya que allí también iba a ir un chico llamado Hakudoshi que estaba implicado con Onigumo.

Cuando la chica salió de su cuarto, Sesshomaru, una vez más, quedó asombrado y embobado con lo que veía. Como siempre iba hermosa pero aquella noche, le pareció aún más. Llevaba un vestido azul cielo, de palabra de honor y que le llegaba hasta los pies, con algo de cola. Estaba un poco holgado, pero dejando ver la cintura y las caderas de la joven a la perfección. Como adorno, se puso un pañuelo en el cuello del mismo color y las dos tiras de este, caían libremente por la espalda hasta quedar a la mitad. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un perfecto moño y se dio cuenta de que esta vez se había maquillado ella sola, al ver que llevaba un maquillaje suave y no llamativo como la pintaron sus amigas la otra vez.

- ¿Todo está bien? – le preguntó Rin algo preocupada.

- Sí, te queda bien ese vestido – ella rió, cosa que hizo extrañarse al joven y fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

- Gracias Sessh, pero no me refería al vestido, sino al maquillaje. ¿He disimulado bien el moratón del pómulo? – le dijo aquello último con la misma cara que había entrado en el salón.

- Apenas se nota.

- ¿Y el cuello? Me he puesto un pañuelo pero es algo fino. ¿Se ve algo? – le preguntó esta vez alzando y girando la cabeza un poco para que tuviera más visibilidad de su cuello.

- Esta todo bien Rin. Vámonos ya – ella le sonrió, mucho más tranquila.

Llegaron al lugar, donde Rin cogía el brazo de Sesshomaru. Ambos buscaban con la mirada al sujeto por el cual realmente estaban allí, pero no lo vieron. Quisieron seguir observando el lugar por si aparecía en una de las mesas vacías que estaban en el centro de la sala, al lado de una pista de baile.

En el grande escenario, los músicos se encontraban al fondo del todo, dejando el resto del lugar a un micrófono acompañado de un premio que estaba encima de un mueble alto.

Más tarde, se les unió otra pareja a la mesa, que más o menos tendrían la misma edad que los padres del joven. Rin y ellos entablaron una amena conversación, donde muy de vez en cuando, el compañero de la chica participaba con cortas frases. Prefería buscar a Hakudoshi antes que hablar con alguien que no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando quedaron en silencio, la joven bostezó lo más disimuladamente posible, pero Sesshomaru se dio cuenta.

Llevaban ahí quietos, sin hacer nada, cerca de la hora y media y Rin empezaba a aburrirse. Era una chica inquieta así que no podía estar sentada por mucho más tiempo, y eso su compañero lo sabía, así que hizo algo que hasta él mismo le sorprendió: se levantó de la silla y extendió su mano hacia Rin, dándole a entender que la invitaba a bailar. Ella le sonrió amplia y radiantemente, y antes de estrujar la mano del joven, le pidió a la mujer que le guardara el bolso. Uno blanco con detalles de piedras brillantes y pequeñas. Se posicionaron en una esquina de la pista de baile, y empezaron a moverse al compás de la música relajante.

Sesshomaru, al tocar la cintura de su compañera, notó que estaba algo más estrecha y por lo tanto, había adelgazado. Supo perfectamente las causas y se enfadó con todos aquellos que la estaban haciendo daño, pero supo controlarse y la miró a los ojos, donde sabía que inmediatamente sucumbiría a ellos. Y debía reconocer que lo haría encantado. Rin no paraba de sonreírle dulcemente y hubo un momento que le dijo gracias. La chica sabía que su vecino no era mucho de bailar pero que esta vez, como la anterior, lo hacía por ella, porque conocía como era y supo que se estaba inquietando al estar tanto tiempo sentada.

Pero toda la magia se fue cuando escucharon una voz masculina detrás de Rin, llamando por su nombre. Sesshomaru lo miró y lo reconoció al instante aunque nunca le había visto del todo bien la cara, por culpa de la lejanía y la oscuridad de la noche. La joven también lo reconoció pero para ella no le hacía falta girarse para saber de quién se trataba. Con el solo sonido de aquella voz, le era más que suficiente. Abrió los ojos como platos, y luego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cargada de felicidad, se giró. Allí plantado, estaba el chico del cual pensaba que estaba enamorada desde los pocos días después de haberlo conocido, hacía ya más de dos años.

- ¡Bankotsu! – se abalanzó a los brazos del chico, donde este ya estaba preparado para tal recibimiento, al saber que siempre que se veían ella lo hacía. El compañero de la chica miró al joven que ahora envolvía a Rin fuertemente, y sentía un infinito odio mezclado con celos, que no pudo reprimir ya que su cara lo delataba - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó una vez se separó y aún con la alegría en su rostro y en alma.

- Uno de mis amigos está nominado y me ha invitado a venir – le contestó sonriendo - Yo creo, más bien, que quiere echármelo en cara. Es muy competitivo – le dijo bromeando, a lo que ella lo entendió y ambos rieron.

- Mira Bankotsu te presento a Sesshomaru – se giró hacia el chico y pudo ver su desagrado. Pero prefirió preguntárselo más tarde, cuando estuvieran a solas – Sesshomaru este es Bankotsu.

- Encantado – le dijo el joven del pelo trenzado, extendiéndole una mano para que la estrechara a modo de saludo. Sonreía de medio lado, y aunque para Rin le pareciera muy amable, para Sesshomaru había algo que le decía que no era de fiar. Recibió el saludo, después de unos segundos fulminándole con la mirada y luego, rápida y ágilmente, la apartó – Bueno, Rin, ahora tengo que ir a saludar a otras personas, luego hablamos.

- Sí. Hasta luego – y entonces, sin que Rin ni Sesshomaru se lo esperaran, Bankotsu le plantó un beso en la mejilla de la chica, sabiendo que aquello haría enrabiar muchísimo a cierta persona delante suyo. Sonrió en sus adentros al ver que había acertado con su predicción. Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron ligeramente de carmín, y luego de respirar hondo, se giró para quedar de nuevo enfrente de su acompañante. Se miraron sin decir nada y luego el chico se fue caminando hasta la barra. A Rin le sorprendió y le siguió los pasos - ¿Pasa algo? – él no contestó. Veía como se sentaba en una de las sillas altas, apoyando un brazo en la barra y dirigiendo su mirada desinteresadamente a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera los ojos de la chica. Ella lo imitó – Sessh, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿He hecho o dicho algo que te haya molestado?

- No eres tú – le contestó seca y fríamente.

- ¿Y entonces? – Sesshomaru la miró ante la insistencia de la chica y se maldijo un poco al saber que era el causante de la preocupación que se mostraban en los ojos de Rin.

- Es Bankotsu.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? – le preguntó desconcertada.

- No me gusta – ella frunció el ceño – No me fío de él.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Enserio no te has dado cuenta? – la chica negó con la cabeza mientras juntaba su entrecejo aún más – Oh, vamos Rin. Eres una estúpida – le soltó sin pensarlo, claramente enfadado – Tiene algo que me dice que esconde algo y me parece que ya sé lo que es.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó ella algo distante y molesta, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Sesshomaru. Pero no le importó. Si de esa forma le abría los ojos, entonces no duraría ni un momento en hacerlo.

- Me dijiste un día, poco después de conocernos, que la información que conseguiste antes de que Onigumo desapareciera, tuvo éxito.

- Sí, ¿y qué?

- Te dio toda esa información Bankotsu – afirmó, pero aún así Rin asintió con la cabeza – ¿Crees que Onigumo sea tan tonto como para que un niño cualquiera lo descubra? Y menos aún tan fácilmente cuando ni siquiera la policía se acercó mucho a él como para detenerlo. Siempre iba un paso adelante de nosotros Rin, y ahora me entero, que un simple empresario con mucho dinero, te haya dado toda esa información más algunas fotografías – aquello dicho por Sesshomaru la hizo recapacitar mucho y sabía que tenía razón. Pero no podía creerlo, le era imposible digerir todo eso. Saber que la persona a la que amas te haya engañado todo este tiempo, no era fácil de asimilarlo. Se encogió de hombros y puso ambos codos en la barra mientras apoyaba sus manos en la frente, haciendo que su acompañante no viera los ojos, ahora llorosos, de su vecina. Notaba que le faltaba el aire y daba grandes bocanas.

- Entonces me estás diciendo que ha jugado conmigo y que todo este tiempo ha estado trabajando para Onigumo – él no le contestó pero supo perfectamente que aquel silencio significa un sí. Ahora entendía como de un día para otro, había aparecido en las puertas de su Universidad diciéndole que era el mejor amigo de su hermano, pensando ella, que aquel puesto pertenecía a dos chicos que conocía de toda la vida.

- Rin… - intentó hablar Sesshomaru.

- Necesito ir al baño… - le dijo en un susurro interrumpiéndole. Se puso de pie con la mirada al suelo y se dirigió, aún con los ojos húmedos y rojos, a dicho lugar.

Se sentía la persona más estúpida del planeta y ahora notaba como si su corazón se estuviera partiendo en mil pedazos que pensaba que nunca podría recomponer. Aunque debía reconocer que le hacía más daño el saberse engañada y manipulada, antes de que aquella persona que había jugado con ella, era "el amor de su vida".

Recordaba que cuando lo conoció, le recorrió por todo el cuerpo como una especie de escalofrío avisándola de peligro. Pero como una tonta cayó rendida ante aquella sonrisa tan radiante del chico y al final se dejó vencer. Su inocencia también ayudó en ello.

Al girar esquina por uno de los pasillos del local, se chocó con alguien. Rápidamente alzó la vista mientras pedía perdón, pero al darse cuenta de quién era, se paralizó. Era aquel chico que buscaban esa noche, Hakudoshi. Iba acompañado de un hombre mucho más alto que él y delgado. Su semblante era serio y como de triunfante, al igual que la del joven. También transmitía elegancia y poseía una piel muy blanca.

Quiso correr hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru para decirle que ya lo había encontrado, pero debía disimular y eso la llevó a seguir su camino hacia los baños. Pero antes de que pudiera doblar esquina, la voz del chico la interrumpió dejándola estupefacta con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Tu hermano Koga te manda saludos… Rin – él y el otro hombre la miraban y Hakudoshi sonreía maliciosamente. La chica se giró lentamente como si le costara mover los músculos de su cuerpo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, donde vio que la escrutaba de arriba abajo.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Entra aquí – le dijo abriendo una puerta que estaba a su lado, interrumpiendo la pregunta de la joven – Vamos, no seas desconfiada. Tenemos que hablar de algo – le informó esta vez muy serio. Recelosa, le hizo caso y con pasos cortos y lentos, entró en la estancia. El hombre que acompañaba al chico miró atentamente todo el espacio para ver que no hubiera oídos indeseados que se enteraran de la conversación que tendrían – Seré directo – le dijo tajantemente. Rin se apoyó en un escritorio donde notó que había unas tijeras – No tienes porque temerme, ¿verdad Entei? – el hombre solo asintió. De repente se quedaron en silencio donde Hakudoshi se puso aún más serio de los que estaba – Yo y otras más, queremos acabar con Onigumo – Rin se sorprendió tanto que abrió sus orbes a más no poder – Estamos cansados de sus mandatos, de que siempre nos utilicé quedando demasiado expuestos y que nunca se ensucie las manos – él habló con odio en la voz.

- ¿Quiénes son esos otros? – le preguntó en un susurro e insegura de estar con aquellos dos en una misma habitación, a solas.

- Tu hermano y Kagura – la chica sintió un alivio de escuchar que Koga quería librarse de ese hombre que relajó los hombros y exhaló todo el aire que retuvo durante mucho tiempo sin darse cuenta – Kagura estará en el aeropuerto el miércoles, en la Línea 1. Onigumo quiere que huya del país para que no le estorbe más de lo que ha hecho al ser descubierta, según él. Piensa que no tendrá problemas, pero para eso estaréis vosotros ahí. Pero hay un inconveniente. Kagura tendrá que volver con nosotros, donde algunos hombres de Onigumo la tendrán custodiada hasta que suba al avión. Cosa que no sucederá. De alguna forma, ella os mandará un mensaje.

- ¿Qué mensaje?

- Ya lo verás. Todo a su debido momento.

- ¿Y cómo sé yo que esto no es una trampa? – Hakudoshi volvió a sonreír.

- No lo sabes, pero si de verdad quieres recuperar a tu hermano, tendrás que creerme, sí o sí – Rin no sabía qué hacer. Claramente debía contárselo a Sesshomaru cuanto antes y que él decidiera si creer o no creer – Debemos irnos ya – los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia la puerta y una vez estuvo abierta, el chico volvió a mirarla, pero por encima de su hombro – Una cosa más… Aléjate de Bankotsu. No es de fiar – y desaparecieron. Entonces sí que era verdad todas las suposiciones de Sesshomaru. Se dejó caer en el suelo ya que vio que sus piernas no daban para más. Las lágrimas por fin se derramaban por sus mejillas sin clemencia. Sentía que se ahogaba e intentaba no llorar muy fuerte, tapándose la boca con la mano, ya que alguien podría descubrirla. Por un momento, sintió nauseas, pero no por lo mareada que estaba, sino por el hombre que la había hecho daño. Ese repugnante ser que jugó con sus sentimientos mientras se reía de ella, seguramente, junto con Onigumo. El otro ser despreciable. Lo odiaba con todo su corazón y por una milésima de segundo, pensó que nunca debió buscar a su hermano. Al fin y al cabo él era mayor y sabía lo que hacía. Pero esa idea se desvaneció de la misma forma en la que llegó. Se levantó de nuevo, dándose fuerzas y recordando que no estaba sola. Se limpió las lágrimas y con la cabeza bien alta, como sabía hacer, salió de esa estancia.

Una vez en el baño, se retocó el maquillaje e intentó aparentar la mejor cara posible. Pero alguien la interceptó en el pasillo, luego de salir de allí.

Sesshomaru aún seguía sentado en la barra y se le notaba que estaba desesperado. Rin estaba tardando mucho y tuvo un pálpito de que algo no andaba bien. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia los lavabos. Pero vio algo que lo sorprendió: Rin se estaba besando con Bankotsu. Tuvo un malestar en el estómago que no pudo describir, pero que le parecía igual a las ganas de vomitar. Después de todo lo que le había contado y no le hizo caso, es más, aprovechó que estaba sola para abalanzarse sobre él. Sin querer mirar más aquella escena, se giró y velozmente se fue del local. Cogió el coche y con mucha velocidad, recorrió las calles solo alumbradas por las farolas.

Aquel beso la pilló desprevenida y más después de decirle que no quería volver a verlo ni hablarle, que nunca más se pusiera en contacto con ella y que era un falso. La agarraba bien de la espalda envolviendo todo su cuerpo e intentaba quitárselo de encima empujándolo con sus manos en el pecho de él, pero tenía muchísima fuerza. Al final cuando la soltó, tuvo un impulso y lo golpeó en la cara. Ahora entendía porque tuvo confusiones de a quien quería más. Ahora lo veía claro. Nunca amó a Bankotsu. Por más que dijera que sí, no era verdad y muy en el fondo suyo, sabía que se engañaba a sí misma por pensar sentir aquello hacia él. Así que lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue correr hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru y contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que se separaron esa noche, incluso de sus sentimientos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Solucionado**

Rin estaba sentada en el pasillo de su piso, con la espalda recargada en la pared y de frente a la puerta de su vecino. Se había pasado un buen rato buscándolo por el local donde se celebraba la entrega de los premios al mejor hotel del mundo y, según el portero, él ya se había marchado. Al principio le extrañó mucho, pero luego pensó que quizás tuvo una urgencia. Pero más tarde cayó en la cuenta, de que la podría haber llamado o dejarle el mensaje a alguien para que la avisara.

Miró el reloj y ya eran las cinco menos diez de la madrugada. Llamó a Sesshomaru a su teléfono móvil pero nunca contestó. Se hubiese metido en casa y ya al día siguiente hablarle, pero estaba tan ansiosa por contarle todo, que prefirió esperarlo. Además, sabía que no podría dormir sin quitarse todo ese peso de encima y ahora, no es que tuviera mucho sueño.

Se había quitado los tacones y se soltó el moño, quitando las miles de horquillas que había necesitado poner para aguantar dicho peinado. Ahora el pelo le caía por la espalda, un poco alborotado y más voluminoso que otros días.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver a un joven, con la cara más enfadada y molesto, que Rin pudo verle jamás. Entonces ahí es cuando supo que algo sí andaba realmente mal. Pero lo que no sabía la chica, es que era ella el principal problema.

Sesshomaru miraba el suelo, pero levantó la vista al notar que alguien estaba ahí. Cuando vio a su vecina, esta se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba.

- Sessh, ¿dónde te habías metido? He estado toda la noche buscándote y ¿por qué te has ido sin decirme nada? ¿Ha pasado algo grave? – le preguntó acercándose a él, alterada y preocupada. Él no contestó e hizo como si ella no estuviera allí. Claramente se extrañó - ¿Sessh?

- No te importa – le contestó amarga y secamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sessh?

- Rin he dicho que no te importa – le alzó la voz mirándola por primera vez desde que se dignó a aparecer. La chica se sobresaltó.

- Claro que me importa, cuéntamelo. ¿Tiene que ver conmigo? ¿He hecho algo mal? – él rió irónicamente y luego la fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no te vas con Bankotsu? – ella parpadeó perpleja – Ya veo que no quieres hacerme caso y que confías más en él.

- No sé a qué te refieres y claro que confío en ti.

- En serio Rin, cállate y déjame en paz – abrió la puerta pero un fuerte "NO" con un portazo, lo hizo girarse de nuevo hacia la chica, que pensaba que lo había decepcionado, y aunque no lo reconociese, también le hizo daño.

- No te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me digas que es lo que he hecho mal para que me hables de esa manera – le dijo también alzando la voz y enfadada por el comportamiento repentino de Sesshomaru.

- Pues, me sorprende que después de lo que te dije de Bankotsu, que podría estar implicado con Onigumo, vas tú y no haces otra cosa que no hacerme caso y no creerme, y besarte con él – le informó gritándola. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y aparte de eso Rin se quedó estática en el sitio por segunda vez en la noche. La había visto besándose con aquel chico que había jugado con ella, pero tenía que explicarle que todo había sido un mal entendido. Cuanto antes lo hiciera mejor para ambos, pero era algo que le iba a resultar difícil.

- No Sessh, creo que te estás confundiendo, déjame explicarte.

- No, no quiero que me digas nada. Lo único que quiero es entrar a mi casa. Estoy muy cansado – pero lo que no supo la joven, es que aquella última frase tenía doble sentido. Él nunca se había enamorado de nadie y se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Estaba agotado con aquello que lo mataba por dentro al ver que no era correspondido. O eso era lo que él pensaba.

- Pero tienes que escucharme de verdad, todo ha sido un…

- ¡Que no, Rin! – le gritó asqueado e interrumpiéndola - No quiero que empiezas a inventarte cosas para arreglarlo.

- Pero… - fue demasiado tarde ya que Sesshomaru entró en la casa y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Rin sintió como una presión en su pecho y como si alguien golpeara su corazón desde dentro. De nuevo empezó a faltarle el aire y tuvo que recargarse en la puerta, poniendo la palma de su mano derecha y la frente en ella. Su otra mano se aferraba a su estómago, ya que le dolía horrores y pensó que así se apaciguaría.

En el rato que estuvo sentada en el pasillo, sola, pudo reflexionar de una cosa: cuando Bankotsu la besó sin su consentimiento, deliberadamente, reconoció que no sintió nada especial, al igual que la primera vez que lo hizo. Y ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de aquello. Y también de que ya supo porque Sesshomaru entró en su vida de aquella manera que solo confundía sus sentimientos. Todo estaba más claro que nunca y quiso decírselo a su vecino. Pero el karma estaba en su contra, al igual que en el resto de los sucesos de su vida.

- Sessh… yo… yo te… - el nudo que se le formó en la garganta, no le permitió hablar más y dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Al día siguiente lo llamó al teléfono de su casa, al móvil y a la puerta, pero en ninguna ocasión le contestó.

Se dirigió hacia la casa de Inu No, a ver a Inuyasha. Sabía que aún estaba allí por petición de su madre, así que aprovechó para pedirle un favor y ya de paso informarle a él también. La recibió Izumi como siempre y después la condujo hasta la habitación del hermano pequeño. Al abrir la puerta, después de picar en ella y escuchar un "adelante" por parte de él, vio que no se encontraba solo, si no que estaba con Kagome y riéndose de algo.

- Que sorpresa Kagome, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? – le preguntó Rin mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba enfrente de un escritorio.

- Si… aunque aún me molesta un poco la luz, por eso me he traído las gafas de sol – le contestó alegremente y cogiendo el objeto mencionado.

- Me alegro. Inuyasha venía a decirte una cosa… - le informó la más joven recelosa, cosa que entendió el joven el porqué.

- No te preocupes Rin, todo lo que tengas que decirme, lo puede escuchar Kagome – ella asintió sonriéndole de medio lado para luego ponerse seria enseguida.

- Sé que el miércoles Kagura estará en el aeropuerto para salir del país – el chico se sorprendió ante la noticia. Él estaba informado de todo ya que Miroku y Sango se lo contaban.

- ¿Pero tú como lo sabes?

- Eso da igual lo importante es que se lo digas a Sesshomaru – Inuyasha puso cara de desagrado y con los ojos entrecerrados le preguntó por qué – Bueno… es que… no quiere escucharme.

- ¿Por qué? – le volvió a preguntar. Al ver que Rin bajaba la cabeza triste y que no tenía intención de explicar nada, Kagome lo reprendió por su insistencia.

- Déjala Inuyasha. No te tiene por que contar su vida privada. Rin – la llamó, donde esta la miró enseguida – No te preocupes, nosotros se lo diremos a Sesshomaru enseguida – se sonrieron mútuamente.

- Gracias – se levantó de la silla con ruedas y se dirigió hacia la puerta – Espero que paséis una buena mañana juntos – les dijo pícaramente y recalcando la última palabra. Los dos jóvenes, que estaban sentados en la cama muy apegados entre ellos, se sonrojaron y con un simple adiós se despidieron de Rin. Ella al salir, sonrió con tristeza y por un momento sintió envidia por aquella pareja que se les veía muy bien, aunque dijeran los dos que no sentían nada el uno del otro.

Antes de marcharse de la mansión, decidió ir a visitar a Izayoi para ver como estaba. Al enterarse, por parte de Izumi, que había recaído otra vez, se preocupó y enseguida se fue hacia la habitación de la mujer.

Ambas se alegraron de verse, ya que habían hecho buenas migas entre ellas y rápidamente se cogieron un cariño especial. Izayoi le explicó que no pasaba nada, que en realidad ya se estaba recuperando y que seguramente esa recaída sería la última. Eso, claro está, Rin sabía que se lo decía solo para tranquilizarla, ya que su aspecto daba a entender todo lo contrario: piel pálida, ojeras muy pronunciadas, el color del pelo más apagado, seguramente por la falta de nutrición y hasta le faltaba brillo en los ojos.

Estuvieron hablando de varias cosas: sobre la infancia de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, donde se enteró, más detalladamente, como se comportaba el hermano mayor con ella, con su hijo biológico y con su marido. Siempre fue muy frío con Izayoi e Inuyasha, y cada dos por tres se cabreaba con su padre hasta el punto de discutir acaloradamente. Cuando era un adolescente, más o menos con 15 años, se metía en peleas donde salía siempre con un ojo morado o el labio roto saliéndole un hilillo de sangre. Aunque en ninguna pelea perdió y dejaba a su contrincante bastante mal. Cuando ya alcanzó la mayoría de edad, se fue de casa sin avisar y después de mucho tiempo preocupados por él, supieron que estaba donde vive actualmente. Una vez ya no tuvo que convivir con su familia, toda conexión que tenían se perdió por completo hasta que Inu No se cansó de estar así. Pero con el tiempo, Sesshomaru maduró y aunque aún no tenían mucho contacto, ya podían hablar de temas que no fuesen muy espinosos, como meterse demasiado en su vida personal, porque aquello, desde siempre, le fastidió cantidad.

Sin que ninguna de las dos mujeres se dieran cuenta de la hora que era, llegó el mediodía e Izayoi la invitó a comer. Juntas, bajaron al comedor e Izumi les dijo que Inuyasha ya había comido con Kagome en su cuarto. Así que al saber que serían solo ellas dos, ya que Inu No estaba en una reunión de trabajo, la mujer decidió ir a comer al jardín con la excusa de que necesitaba un poco de aire. Rin accedió encantada. Se fijó que tenían unas plantas y flores preciosas, y no le disgustaba para nada la idea de comer alrededor de tal maravilla, según ella.

Se sentaron en el banco de piedra, donde tenían una mesa del mismo material entre medio y quedaron una enfrente de la otra. Los platos de comida se sirvieron rápidamente y mientras comían seguían hablando de sus cosas.

- Rin, querida, te veo un poco apagada – le dijo sútil y dulcemente - ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? Me gustaría mucho que confiaras en mí y que pudiera ayudarte – le sonreía de tal forma que la muchacha no se pudo contener. Además, igual si que la podía ayudar dándole algún consejo sobre Sesshomaru. Al fin y al cabo, esa mujer pasó muchos años junto a él y se dio cuenta de que Izayoi podía interpretar muy bien los sentimientos de los demás por mucho que intentaras ocultarlos con la mejor cara.

- La verdad es que… Sesshomaru se ha enfadado conmigo. He ido todo el rato detrás de él para explicar el mal entendido que hemos tenido pero ni quiere verme ni quiere escucharme. Ya no sé que más hacer.

- Estás realmente preocupada – le confirmó la mujer – Dale tiempo. Se enfada con mucha rapidez pero cuando ya está más calmado y se ha encerrado en su lugar sagrado para pensar, al final siempre aparece. Pero sobre todo, no lo agobies, podría ser peor – Rin asintió dándole a entender que le haría caso. Se sumieron en un corto silencio - ¿Puede hacerte una pregunta algo íntima?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Estás enamorada de él? – la joven se la quedó mirando unos segundos para luego bajar su mirada al plato casi vacío.

- Me parece a mí que sí… - le dijo en un susurro y sonriendo. Los ojos empezaron a humedecerse y la mujer se dio cuenta.

- No llores querida, no pasa nada porque te hayas enamorado de él. Es lo más normal del mundo y nadie elige de quien enamorarse – la consoló poniendo una mano encima de la chica.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo… creo que Sessh no siente lo mismo por mí, que solo me ve como a una niña… - le dijo con la voz algo quebrada. Izayoi sonrió y estuvo tentada a decirle que no era verdad. Su marido un día le contó que Sesshomaru, con su silencio, le confirmó que se había enamorado de la joven que lo acompañó a la fiesta de empresarios. Pero no quería meterse, prefería quedarse al margen, donde entre ellos arreglaran sus conflictos y que alguno de los dos diera el paso. Esperaba que fuese su hijastro el que lo diera, ya que de siempre, era más bonito que el chico buscara a la chica, ¿no?

- Sabes, a veces las apariencias engañan y no son lo que nosotros nos pensamos.

- Gracias Izayoi. Te agradezco tu apoyo.

- Estoy aquí para lo que quieras querida – se sonrieron mutuamente. Acabaron su comida mientras charlaban de trivialidades y al final la joven se fue hacia su casa.

Esa misma noche, Rin se encontraba en el sofá mirando la tele y perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que la puerta sonó. Rápidamente, con la ilusión de que fuera Sesshomaru quien estuviese al otro lado, se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba su queridísimo vecino vestido con un pantalón gris de chándal y una camiseta de manga corta negra que le marcaba bastante bien sus músculos.

- Ya me ha avisado Inuyasha. Quiero saber cómo te has enterado de algo así.

- ¿Quieres pasar?

- No. Cuéntamelo aquí – Rin suspiró y le contó todo desde que se encontró a Hakudoshi, hasta que este y Entei, el hombre que permanecía todo el rato al lado suyo, se fueron – Puede ser una trampa.

- Lo sé por eso quería pedir tu opinión antes.

- Aún así nos arriesgaremos – ella asintió e inmediatamente el joven se dio media vuelta para irse.

- Espera Sessh.

- ¿Que no entiendes, con que no te quiero escuchar? – le preguntó anticipándose a lo que estaba seguro de que le diría su vecina.

- Pues vas a hacerlo – le dijo alzando la voz, enfadada y cogiéndole un brazo para que se detuviese y no se fuera. Izayoi le había dicho que esperara hasta que él viniese a ella, pero es que no podía. No tenía paciencia para estar sentada sin hacer nada hasta que a Sesshomaru le diera la gana de que pudieran hablar – Al salir del baño, Bankotsu me interceptó. Yo en ese momento estaba muy enfadada con él y le dije que no quería volver a verlo nunca más y que no se pusiese en contacto conmigo. Estaba confuso y no sabía porque se lo decía. Pero cuando vio que yo ya me marchaba, me haló hacia él y me besó. Fue Bankotsu quien lo hizo.

- Pero tú le correspondiste.

- ¡No! No lo hice Sessh, te lo juro. Intenté zafarme, pero me tenía bien agarrada. Confío en ti y no dudé ni un momento de lo que me dijiste. De verdad… no te mentiría nunca y menos en algo así – le dijo aquello último en un susurro. Se quedaron un rato mirándose. Sesshomaru debía reconocer que los celos y la rabia podrían haberle hecho una mala jugada a su mente y solo viera lo que él quería. Y además no ayudó en nada el permanecer allí durante… ¿Cuánto? ¿2, 3 segundos? Rin vio en la mirada de su vecino, que estaba menos tenso y estaba segura que la creía, porque si no ya se hubiese ido de allí - ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? – le preguntó tímidamente. Él solo asintió y eso fue más que suficiente como para invadirle de pies a cabezas de felicidad a la chica. Al final su impulso había funcionado.

Cenaron juntos, sentados en el sofá, donde Rin le explicaba muchas cosas, entre ellas, la relación que creía que había entre Inuyasha y Kagome, tema que no le importaba en lo más mínimo a su compañero, pero que por escuchar la voz de su vecina, no se quejó ni la interrumpió.

Después se quedaron en silencio mientras veían una película en la pantalla de plasma. Rin se acercó a Sesshomaru: recargó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y pasó sus piernas por las de él, quedando las de la chica colgando. El joven se sorprendió y cuando reaccionó, no dudó en abrazarla, posando un brazo en su cintura y otro por la espalda atrayéndola más hacia él. Ambos adoraban el calor que emanaba el otro, y las sensaciones y cosquillas del estómago que tenían.

- Lo siento por hablarte así y desconfiar de ti – le dijo Sesshomaru después de un rato. Ella solo se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos, sonreír y darle un beso en la mejilla para luego volver a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de él y seguir mirando la película. El chico también sonrió y fijó su mirada en la pantalla, intentando concentrarse en la trama del film, aunque lo veía muy difícil.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Sorpresa para Rin**

Sesshomaru entraba a su casa después de ir a correr. A veces lo hacía para descargar toda la tensión y el estrés que llevaba en el cuerpo y la verdad era que le funcionaba bastante bien. Se duchó y, luego de ponerse la ropa para ir a la comisaria, se fue a casa de su vecina que lo había invitado a desayunar.

Abrió la puerta en su totalidad, ya que la joven la dejó sin la cerradura puesta para que pudiera pasar su vecino cuando estuviese listo, y se la encontró de pie en el salón, aún en pijama y dejando, por lo que parecía, sobres encima de una mesita donde reposaba un teléfono y una pequeña lámpara, al igual que un bol con llaves. Cuando Rin supo que estaba ya dentro, se giró sonriente y pudo divisar que estaba contenta y feliz. Le preguntó por su estado de ánimo y ella sin decirle nada le enseñó una carta que tenía en esos momentos en las manos y vio que era del banco. Ya tenía su cuenta con los 50.000 euros ingresados. Luego le enseñó otra donde decía que el piso ya era suyo y por último una carta de recomendación de su padre para conseguir empleo más fácilmente. La chica, después de mostrarle todo, dejó los sobres en la mesita y se colgó del cuello de Sesshomaru abrazándolo. Él le correspondió rodeando su cintura y verla de aquella forma le hizo sacar una media sonrisa.

Desayunaron tranquilos, con el parloteo de Rin y de repente, sin que el comisario se lo esperara, ella le dijo algo que le provocó dejar el tenedor en el plato y mirarla fija y duramente con el ceño notoriamente fruncido.

- ¿Que qué? – le preguntó perplejo Sesshomaru.

- Lo he estado pensando mucho Sessh y creo que es normal que te lo pida. Ahora con este tema tan peliagudo me puedo llevar una sorpresa y si tú no estás a mi lado, ¿cómo me defenderé?

- Estaré a tu lado – le respondió autoritariamente y muy seguro de sí mismo.

- No siempre vas a poder estar a mi lado y lo sabes – el joven frunció aún más el entrecejo e hizo una mueca con la boca de disconformidad. En su interior le daba la razón a Rin pero no le gustaba lo que le estaba pidiendo. Aquello era mucho para una niña tan inocente como lo era su vecina. Ante el silencio de Sesshomaru, la joven sonrió ampliamente dándose por ganadora – Entonces, ¿paso está tarde por la comisaria para que me enseñes a disparar un arma? – al no obtener una respuesta siguió comiendo segura de que aquello, fuese como fuese, era un sí.

Los dos vecinos estaban en la sala de tiro de la comisaria. Ambos tenían las orejeras y las gafas, pero Rin era la única que tenía un arma: era una simple pistola, que no pesaba mucho y que al disparar no retrocedía demasiado para causarle daños. Estaba apuntando a los muñecos de cartón que servían de diana. Sesshomaru estaba detrás suyo, un poco apartado para darle espacio y observando cómo cogía el arma y la manera de posicionarse para disparar. Ninguna de las dos eran correctas pero dejó que diera su primer balazo para ver donde acababa este. Rin respiraba hondo y después de pensárselo mucho, apretó el gatillo, creyendo que al menos le daría al muñeco. Pero creía mal. Ni siquiera alcanzó a rozarlo. Como una niña pequeña se giró hacia su profesor con un puchero y el ceño ligeramente fruncido dando a entender que estaba molesta por no haber acertado. Aquella situación a Sesshomaru en realidad le divertía y se contuvo las ganas de sonreír. Se acercó a su vecina, la cogió de los hombros e hizo que se girara para quedar de nuevo enfrente de su diana.

- Con la mano derecha coge el mango y posiciona dos dedos en el gatillo, así tendrás más fuerza a la hora de apretarlo. El brazo tiene que estar totalmente extendido – ella le obedecía aunque era su profesor quien ponía cada cosa de su cuerpo en su respectivo lugar - Ahora, con la izquierda, vuelves a coger el mango pero esta vez por debajo para tener más equilibrio del arma. Separa un poco las piernas – le ordenó dándole unos toquecitos a sus pies para que los moviera – Así. Muy bien, fíjate bien en el punto central de la cabeza. Mira con los dos ojos, verás mejor – le dijo al ver que cerraba el ojo izquierdo. Se puso mucho más cerca de la chica posicionando otra vez sus manos en los hombros de ella y se inclinó un poco para quedar muy, pero que muy cerca del rostro de la joven – Relaja los hombros y que tu respiración sea lo más pausada posible. Ah, y hazlo desde la barriga, no des del pecho – le ordenó casi en un susurro en la oreja de Rin. Ella no se dio cuenta, estaba muy concentrada en obedecerlo, pero Sesshomaru estaba realmente contento por poder acercarse de aquella forma a su vecina y aspirar su dulce olor que lo volvía loco y lo deleitaba. Se perdió por unos segundos en su nívea piel y como mero reflejo, se humedeció los labios con la lengua pensando cómo sería el sabor de la boca de su vecina. Luego volvió en sí – Ahora… dispara – Rin, después de un par de segundos, hizo lo que le mandó y aunque no le dio en el centro, estuvo, dentro de lo que cabe, cerca de su objetivo. Ella giró su cabeza encontrándose con los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru, que ahora estaban algo disimulados por el color amarillo de las gafas y le sonrió ampliamente, dejando de banda la proximidad en la que se encontraban sus rostros.

- Sessh, lo he conseguido, ¡lo he conseguido! – dijo alzando la voz alegremente. El chico solo asintió y se alejó de ella. Pero al girar la cara, vio como Sango y Miroku los miraban perplejos con las bocas ligeramente abiertas en una O. Estaban fuera de la sala, detrás del cristal. Lo habían pillado aproximándose a Rin y mirándola deleitado y eso lo enfurecía de sobre manera. A fin de cuentas le estaban espiando. Los fulminó con la mirada y ellos enseguida cerraron la boca, tragaron seco y se fueron rápidamente. Después, escuchó otro disparo y al girar vio que la chica había acertado de nuevo pero esta vez un poco más lejos del centro. Bueno, algo es algo, era una completa novata y estaba aprendiendo. Al menos le dio al muñeco.

Rin se pasó toda la tarde practicando y la del día siguiente también, hasta que llegó el miércoles por la mañana.

El coche de Sesshomaru estaba posicionado en una plaza de aparcamiento que había enfrente de la entrada al aeropuerto por la Línea 1. En el auto iba el joven comisario como piloto, en el asiento de al lado estaba Inuyasha, aún con el pie escayolado y en los asientos traseros, se encontraba una Rin muy nerviosa que no paraba de moverse. Con ella al lado estaban las muletas del hermano menor imposibilitándole un poco el movimiento.

Después de estar como dos horas esperando, justamente en la puerta de entrada, vieron un coche negro con los cristales polarizados. Al cabo de unos minutos, vieron bajar a Kagura y justo en ese momento, Sesshomaru decidió ir en su búsqueda. Con él, también se bajó Rin y después de un tiempo discutiendo porque él no quería que viniese, al final la chica ganó. Corriendo se fueron hacia donde estaba la mujer huyendo, que ya se encontraba casi en las puertas del aeropuerto cargando una maleta roja con ruedas bastante grande.

De repente, Kagura sintió como alguien la cogía del brazo y bruscamente la hacía girar. Se encontró con el rostro de Sesshomaru y fingió que se sorprendía. La estaban vigilando y ella lo sabía así que no tuvo otro remedio que hacer que se zafaba cuando en realidad estaba intentando hacer otra cosa.

- No vas a huir Kagura – le dijo frío y tajantemente Sesshomaru.

- ¡Déjame! – alzó la voz la mujer. En un instante en que giró la cabeza vio que allí, con ellos, estaba también Rin. En eso bajaron del coche negro tres hombres, uno del cual no se le podía ver bien porque estaba detrás de los otros dos gigantes.

- Sesshomaru vienen hacia aquí – le informó una Rin asustada. El aludido giró la cabeza, sin aflojar su agarre, y corroboró lo que le dijo la chica. Ella se acercó a su vecino en un intento por protegerse ya que estaba muerta de miedo de que le pudiera pasar algo, a ella y a Sesshomaru, y lo miró a los ojos a lo que él correspondió.

- Suéltala – dijo una voz masculina. Rin se paralizó. Su expresión no decía nada y había dejado de respirar. Conocía aquella voz como si fuese la misma suya y había deseado tanto oírla desde hacía mucho, que ahora no sabía qué hacer. Cuando sintió la presión de una mirada, volvió en sí y afrontó, con todo su valor y fuerzas, para corroborar que su mente no le había hecho una broma pesada. Se giró lentamente como si los músculos lucharan por hacer todo lo contrario a lo que ella hacía. Y cuando vio que era verdad que estaba allí, que sus oídos no le habían fallado y que estaba en la realidad, que no era ningún sueño, lo vio. Su hermano Koga estaba a pocos metros de distancia de ella. La miraba fijamente con el rostro tranquilo pero supo identificar su mirada. Él también estaba feliz de verla pero había algo más, como si quisiera decirle algo. Todos los presentes se quedaron sumisos en un sepulcral silencio, donde solo se escuchaba la gente y los vehículos pasar sin saber lo que ocurría en ese círculo de personas.

- Koga… - susurró Rin. Quiso abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero una mano la detuvo agarrando su brazo. Aquel despiste de Sesshomaru, Kagura lo aprovechó para irse corriendo con los tres hombres. Se posicionó al lado y un poco detrás del hermano mayor de la chica. Ella no paraba de mirarlo fijamente estudiando cada uno de sus cambios físicos durante aquellos 5 años separados. Pero notaba algo más en su semblante… algo que se le hacía muy familiar porque desde hacía casi dos meses, prácticamente convivía con él. Aquello era un destello de frialdad e indiferencia que le recordó muchísimo a su vecino.

Sin que nadie dijera nada más, los tres hombres y la mujer volvieron al coche y poco después, este arrancó desapareciendo por la carretera de la autopista. Sesshomaru y Rin hicieron lo mismo, aunque ella estaba en shock.

Llegaron a la comisaria y en el trayecto solo conversaron, de vez en cuando, los hermanos. El mayor y la joven entraron en su despacho y allí se quedó viendo, ambos de pie, como la chica miraba a nada en concreto.

- Rin – se estaba cansando de aquel estado y de verdad se estaba preocupando – Rin – la volvió a llamar más autoritario aún. Ella por fin reaccionó y lo miró. En unos segundos la chica sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras que las lágrimas ya amenazaban con salir y sin que se lo esperara, lo rodeó con los brazos su cuello y con las piernas su cintura. Su vecino solo pudo parpadear un par de veces perplejo y automáticamente la agarró para que no se cayera. Inconscientemente puso una mano en su muslo para subirla más y estar más cómodos los dos. Después se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, pero al ver que ella no reparaba en ello, la dejó allí.

Al cabo de un rato de estar escuchando los sollozos felices de Rin, ella se apartó un poco solo para mirarlo a los ojos. Nunca antes la había visto sonreír de aquella manera tan vivaz. Por no hablar de sus ojos. Estaban con un brillo diferente que hacía que lo cautivaran muchísimo más que antes. Y tontamente y sin quererlo, él también sonrió.

- Sessh, lo he visto. He visto a mí hermano después de 5 años… ¡5 años! Tengo miedo que sea solo un sueño. Dime por favor Sessh que me equivoco y que todo esto es real. ¡Dímelo! – le demandó alegremente.

- Es real.

- ¡Siiiiii! – gritó Rin abrazándose de nuevo a Sesshomaru – Estoy tan feliz – pero alguien rompió ese momento abriendo la puerta del despacho. Era Miroku. El joven, al ver cómo estaban aquel par sonrió pícaramente y en un movimiento rápido, Rin bajó de su vecino mientras que él la soltaba dejando caer sus brazos a los costados. El policía se aclaró la garganta sin quitar aquella mirada y sonrisa.

- Señor Sesshomaru, su hermano lo llama.

- Dile que voy en un momento – le respondió duramente mientras que lo fulminaba con la mirada, aunque este parecía que ahora no le afectaba su tenebroso semblante que se lo dedicaba exclusivamente a él. Miroku solo asintió y divertido salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en un momento incómodo hasta que Sesshomaru rompió el silencio.

- Kagura me metió esto en el bolsillo – le dijo mientras sacaba un papel pequeño del sitio nombrado. Lo leyó y Rin se acercó para hacer lo mismo que él – Es para ti – la informó y ella puso cara de asombro y extrañeza. Cogió el papelito y lo leyó.

_Para Rin: A las nueve y media de la noche, en el parque del Sol. Debajo del gran tobogán estaré esperándote. Ven sola. Koga_

Lo leyó un par de veces más y la felicidad que sentía hacía unos minutos se intensificó. Miró a Sesshomaru y vio que este tenía un semblante serio.

- Podría ser una trampa – contestó la pregunta que nunca fue formulada pero que sabía que a la chica le rondaba por la cabeza.

- No lo es.

- Eso tú no lo sabes.

- Sesshomaru, me voy a arriesgar, pero estoy segura que no es ninguna trampa. Y no te voy a escuchar – se adelantó a decir ya que vio que su vecino iba a replicar – es mi hermano de quien hablamos y ahora tengo la oportunidad de charlar, abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos. Así que nadie me va a detener. Y escúchame bien Sesshomaru Taisho, ya has leído lo que pone "Ven sola" así que no se te ocurra seguirme, ¿vale?

- Hmp – le contestó para luego salir de la estancia e ir donde su hermano que lo reclamaba.

Rin llegó al lugar, dicho por la nota, quince minutos antes de la hora quedada. Estaba nerviosa y las manos le sudaban. Estaba debajo de aquel grande tobogán, donde había un espacio cerrado por tres paredes y donde la cuarta estaba libre ya que arriba se posicionaba el metal donde se tiraban los niños. Miró el reloj y vio que ya eran las nueve y media de la noche, pero los minutos seguían pasando y con ella la angustia acompañada de los nervios. De repente vio una figura que entraba en la pequeña estancia.

- Koga – dijo en un susurro como en la mañana.

- Hola hermanita – le respondió con una amplia sonrisa enseñando la dentadura perfecta y blanca que tenía. Ella sin dudarlo, lo abrazó fuerte y desesperadamente. Estaba feliz al igual que él que le correspondía al efusivo gesto de su Rin – Vamos pequeña suéltame que tenemos que hablar y no tengo mucho tiempo. No pueden notar mi ausencia.

- Pero es que te he echado tanto de menos – le dijo sollozando.

- Y yo a ti hermanita – le contestó serio y con la voz algo quebrada. Al final ella se separó – Escúchame atentamente – la chica asintió preocupada ante el tono y el rostro empleado por su hermano – Ten – le dio un papel pequeño donde figuraban algunos dígitos – es el número de teléfono de Onigumo. ¿Te acuerdas de Ginta y Hakkaku? – la joven volvió a mover la cabeza afirmativamente – pues ves a ellos y pídeles que a partir de este número localicen a Onigumo. Ya sabes que son unos cracks del ordenador. Ellos ya sabrán como hacer lo que te pido.

- ¿Es que no sabes dónde está?

- No. Desde lo del incendio los únicos que los han visto ha sido Kagura, Byakuya y Akago.

- ¿Quiénes son los chicos?

- Byakuya es el cirujano que le operó y Akago es el sirviente más fiel de Onigumo y también el hermano pequeño de Hakudoshi. Pero estos dos no se llevan.

- Espera, espera, espera… - dijo nerviosa – Si dices que los únicos han sido estos tres, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kagura donde está?

- Onigumo sabe perfectamente que Kagura lo traicionaría sin pensar, entonces lo que hace es quedar con ella en algún lugar y allí le pasan a buscar unos matones, donde le vendan los ojos para que no vea el camino. Una vez está en la casa, la encierran en el piso de arriba. No tiene manera de saber donde está ni tampoco de escapar.

- … Y dime, ¿Por qué te metiste en todo esto? – le dijo claramente molesta. Él suspiró y dejó paso a una cara triste y de arrepentimiento.

- Rin, sabes que no tenía dinero y vivía en la calle. Nadie me daba trabajo por falta de experiencia y de estudios, sabes que nunca me fue bien el instituto y al final acabé dejándolo. Un día un hombre me ofreció un trato: si yo hacía algunos trapicheos, él me daría una buena suma de dinero. Me lo pensé y luego me acordé de ti. Cuando tuviese dinero, un trabajo y una casa te llevaría conmigo y te alejaría de Ryu y si eso me ayudaba a cumplir mis expectativas pues lo haría. Así que acepté. Lo que pasa que los supuestos trapicheos se volvieron más importantes y peligrosos y yo estaba constantemente en peligro. No quería una vida así. Cuando decidí ponerle fin a aquello y escapar de Onigumo, el muy miserable me dijo que si lo dejaba, él mismo te mataría – en aquel punto de la historia, Koga estaba que echaba humo – si te llegaba a hacer algo Rin… yo sí que lo mataría, pero no podía arriesgarme – su hermana le cogió las manos y le sonrió.

- No pasa nada Koga… te entiendo.

- Perdóname hermanita por dejarte sola al lado de ese repugnante hombre y por la cobarde de nuestra madre todo este tiempo.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora. Gracias a Sesshomaru ya no estoy bajo su mandato. Soy libre.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido.

- Es un poco largo de explicar, pero te puedo decir que ya no estoy sola y encima libre para lo que quiera hacer.

- Me alegro. ¿Debo, entonces, confiar en ese comisario?

- Completamente – se sonrieron mutuamente y volvieron a abrazarse – Te quiero enana.

- Yo también Koga – le contestó enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

- Me tengo que ir hermanita. Ya me he retrasado más de lo debido.

- Ten mucho cuidado – le dijo una vez estuvieron separados. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego salió disparado del lugar mirando a todos lados, vigilando que nadie los estuviera observando.

Rin se quedó un rato más allí, recordando los abrazos de su hermano, tan protectores, su voz, su rostro… y sobre todo, pensando en toda la información que le había dado. Debía de decírselo a Sesshomaru cuanto antes de aquel buen avance que harían. Estaban a punto de coger a Onigumo por fin y de estar junto a su hermano para siempre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Besos**

A la tarde, después de que Rin acabara sus clases en la Universidad y comiera junto con Sesshomaru, ellos dos se fueron a la casa de los amigos de Koga. Al llegar al quinto piso del edificio, por las escaleras, ya que el ascensor estaba estropeado, picaron a la puerta y después de estar un buen rato esperando a que alguien abriera, se encontraron con un joven de piel y pelo claro.

- Hola Ginta, ¿te acuerdas de mí? – el chico se acercó graciosamente al rostro de Rin y con los ojos entrecerrados, la miró atentamente como estudiándola. Luego se apartó sonriendo.

- Claro tú eres la hermana pequeña de Koga – ella asintió alegremente – ¡Hakkaku! ¡Mira quien ha venido a vernos! – gritó el joven a todo pulmón. Poco después apareció otro chico que aparentaba la misma edad que su compañero de piso. Era moreno de piel y tenía el pelo en una cresta bastante llamativa. Él se quedó igual de desconcertado al ver a Rin, ya que no reconoció quien era – Es la hermana pequeña del jefe – ese mote se lo pusieron, los dos, a Koga como muestra de admiración y respeto. El hermano de Rin siempre se metía en problemas en el instituto y estos dos amigos tenían una fascinación increíble por cómo se encaraba a los profesores o a los otros chicos que se querían meter con él. Al final lo siguieron como si fuesen sus perritos falderos y con el tiempo los tres se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

- Oh, es verdad, la pequeña Rin, ¿cierto? – la chica volvió a asentir – Pero mira – le dijo Hakkaku en un susurro dirigido a Ginta – este debe de ser su novio… mírale la cara… da miedo…

- Si… ¿y qué me dices de esa mirada? Me he quedado congelado… - Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos molesto ya que se les podía escuchar perfectamente aunque estuvieran hablando en un tono bajo, pero no el suficiente para pasar desapercibidos. Rin se rió.

- No chicos él no es mi novio.

- Ah… - contestaron los dos a la vez.

- Pero pasar, pasar – les invitó Ginta haciéndose a un lado abriendo en su totalidad la puerta - ¿Qué os trae por aquí? – le preguntó una vez estuvieron dentro y con la puerta cerrada. Se dirigieron hacia el salón donde se sentaron en un sofá marrón, un tanto viejo.

- Nos tenéis que hacer un favor.

Rin les explicó des del principio: lo que pasaba en su casa, aunque eso ya lo sabían los chicos, y que aquello le condujo a irse; la promesa que le hizo su hermano a la joven y el porqué de que todos esos años no se haya puesto en contacto con nadie ni haya aparecido. Luego le contó las cosas más importantes que debían saber de Onigumo, el hombre al que buscaban y dejaría libre a Koga. Y por último les contó aquello que debían hacer por ellos.

- Entonces, ¿qué me decís? ¿Lo haréis? – les preguntó Rin ansiosa por saber la respuesta. Ginta y Hakkaku se miraron entre ellos y luego de que susurraran algunas cosas, que esta vez no se podían alcanzar a oír, se volvieron para mirar a la joven y les anunció su decisión.

- Lo haremos – dijo Ginta. A la chica se le iluminó la cara.

- Al fin y al cabo, Koga es nuestro mejor amigo y jefe, y es lo menos que podemos hacer por él.

- Sí. Siempre nos ha estado protegiendo de todo y nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo por él.

- Gracias chicos – les agradeció Rin con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Te llamaremos cuando lo tengamos – se despidieron y salieron del edificio.

Cuando ya estaban en la calle, camino hacia el coche, Rin respiró hondo y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Luego miró a su vecino y le dijo que la acompañara al supermercado, que esa noche iba a hacer una cena especial donde invitaría a Inuyasha, a Kagome, a Sango y a Miroku. El pobre de Jaken también hubiese sido invitado si no fuese porque aún estaba en el hospital.

Después de que el joven se opusiera porque decía que no tenía ganas de hacer nada especial, solo de tumbarse en su cama y dormir, al final accedió ante los pucheros infantiles de su vecina y la llevó al sitio dicho anteriormente.

Tenían el carro a mitad de llenar, ya que, además de los ingredientes para la cena, aprovechó para llenar su nevera que comenzaba a estar totalmente vacía.

En ese momento estaban en la sección de los postres donde Rin no se decidía si comprar tarta de chocolate y avellanas o helado de pistacho. Sesshomaru se impacientaba y le dijo que mientras ella pensaba lo que quería él iría a buscar tres barras de pan. La chica solo asintió levemente ya que tenía su mente en la discusión que mantenía ella y su vocecita de la cabeza que le llevaba la contraria. Cuando escogió al final la tarta de chocolate y avellanas, se dispuso a ir pero alguien la llamó a sus espaldas. Se giró y se encontró con el rostro de unos de los hombres que más odiaba en el planeta. Bankotsu. Este sonreía de una forma que jamás hubiese visto y era maléfica. Le recordó a su padre y se le revolvió el estómago.

- Hola Rin – le saludó sin tener una contestación – Ya me enteré de que supiste para quien trabajaba. Que mala suerte, aún quería jugar un poquito más contigo y sobre todo volver a probar esos labios tan dulces.

- Eres asqueroso – le siseó con odio en la voz. Él solo se limitó a reír para después aproximarse a ella – Acércate más y grito.

- Hazlo y tu querido vecino morirá – la chica lo miró con horror y rápidamente intentó buscarlo con la mirada pero no lo divisaba – He venido con dos hombres donde uno, ahora mismo está preparado para disparar a Sesshomaru. Tan solo necesita una señal mía y ya está.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le susurró angustiada, llena de miedo y cabreada. Parecía que ese hombre solo estaba para hacerla sentir sucia por haberse atrapado con su sonrisa tiempo atrás.

- Quiero tantas cosas Rin… - se acercó mucho más a la joven acorralándola entre una estantería llena de latas y entre su cuerpo – Pero hoy solo me conformaré con tus deliciosos labios princesa – y sin que pudiera reaccionar antes, la besó tan fuerte que le hizo daño. Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas mientras intentaba zafarse de él. Deseaba que alguien pasara por el pasillo pero raramente nadie estaba allí. En algún momento, Bankotsu se separó, dejándola libremente para moverse y al apartarse automáticamente de donde estaba él, se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru se estaba peleando a golpes con el chico. Iba en ventaja su vecino, pero de repente aparecieron dos hombres más, vestidos de negro y muy musculados que lo cogieron de ambos brazos y lo estamparon contra la estantería de latas, haciendo que esta se viniera abajo quedando el chico encima y algo aturdido por el golpe.

- ¡Sesshomaru! – gritó Rin y se acercó a él. Vio como una mancha de sangre en el costado izquierdo de la cabeza del joven – Estás sangrando – siseó sin saber qué hacer.

- Basta – dijo de repente Bankotsu. Tenía el labio cortado bajándole un hilillo de sangre al igual que su nariz – Ya me he divertido suficiente por hoy – les habló a los hombres con aquella sonrisa repugnante adornando su cara – Vámonos antes de que llegue la policía – sabía que un empleado que estaba por allí cerca, los vio pelear y como no se atrevió a meterse, prefirió llamar a las autoridades.

Cuando Rin miró a su alrededor, una vez los tres hombres problemáticos se fueron, vio que había algunas personas alrededor suyo, pero alejadas mirándolos y cuchicheando entre ellos.

Sesshomaru estaba sentado de lado en el sofá de su vecina y ella llegaba con utensilios para curar la herida de su cabeza que ahora estaba siendo presionada por un trapo que aguantaba el chico. Rin se sentó enfrente suyo y sacó de la caja, que depositó en la mesa, un algodón y desinfectante. Se irguió un poco y con un movimiento suave, retiró la mano del joven para empezar a curarle.

En esa posición, los ojos de Sesshomaru tenían delante y muy próximos los labios de su vecina. Eran algo carnosos, pequeños y de un color rosado que le pareció hermoso. En definitiva, eran muy apetecibles y en esos momentos tuvo unas ganas inmensas de besarlos y probarlos. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápidamente y dejó volar su imaginación. Ni siquiera se enteró de lo que le dijo la chica hacía unos instantes y un escozor en la zona afectada, lo trajo de vuelta. Pero no dio indicios de dolerle, es más, se quedó igual de serio y quieto. Al cabo de unos segundos más tarde, Rin volvió a ponerse cómoda para quedar sus caras una enfrente de la otra. Ella le sonreía dulce y tiernamente.

- Ya está desinfectado. Te pondré una pequeña gasa – pero antes de que se volviera a mover para coger lo mencionado, Sesshomaru le dijo algo.

- Gracias – lo miró sorprendida ya que sabía que no era mucho de decir esas cosas, pero dejó de banda aquello y le sonrió más ampliamente asintiendo, dándole a entender que le decía de nada. De repente, la mano derecha del chico se acercó a su rostro. Le puso unos mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja y luego siguió acariciándolo hasta bajar a las puntas del cabello y terminarse su recorrido. Rin estaba totalmente quieta sin poder mover un músculo. El contacto de su extremidad, la hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, sentir el hormigueo en el estómago y que su corazón estuviera a punto de salirsele por el pecho. Entreabrió la boca para dejar pasar el aire con más facilidad, ya que parecía que sus pulmones no se conformaban con su respiración normal. Aquello, Sesshomaru lo tomó de otra forma, como incitándole a que la besara y como no pudo resistirse más, se acercó lentamente a su rostro para luego ajuntar sus labios en un tierno beso. Ambos cerraron los ojos ante el contacto del otro. Rin en ese momento, experimentó algo muy difícil de explicar, como si fuegos artificiales se hubiesen instalado por todo su cuerpo haciéndole cosquillas. Sintió una opresión en su pecho haciendo que se estremeciera de placer ya que le parecía todo lo contrario a molesto. Y como si estuvieran sincronizados, se separaron.

La joven estaba con los ojos cerrados aún mientras que Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente. Aquel contacto con sus labios no era ni por asomo a lo que se imaginaba: sabían tan bien que supo que nunca se quedaría saciado lo suficiente. Siempre querría más, como en ese momento. Su cuerpo por primera vez, se sintió débil ante su contacto y un montón de emociones sentía al mismo tiempo dejándolo exhausto y diferente, pero sobre todo, cómodo.

Rin abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con el rostro de su queridísimo vecino delante y muy cerca. Lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver un brillo especial en ellos que nunca antes se lo había visto. En un impulso, puso sus manos en las majillas del chico acercándolo de nuevo a ella para seguir besándose. A él le sorprendió pero rápidamente la correspondió con mucho placer.

Las manos de Sesshomaru se posicionaron en las caderas de la chica, viajando por la cintura y luego por toda su espalda. Y las de ella no paraban de moverse por la nuca del chico y por sus cabellos sedosos.

Fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta. Como si les costase mucho separarse, se movieron lentamente sin quitarse la mirada de encima y un segundo timbrazo hizo reaccionar a la joven, que se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para luego abrirla. Se encontró con una persona que no se esperaba. Era su mejor amigo.

- ¿Kohaku? ¿qué haces aquí? – se notaba que estaba nervioso y en ningún momento la miró a los ojos más de dos segundos.

- Yo… es que Rin… no aguanto más – dijo lo último más bien para sí mismo.

- ¿Qué es lo que no aguantas más? ¿Pasa algo grave? – él suspiró y con la mirada muy decidida se la encaró y se acercó a ella, gesto que la chica se sorprendió.

- Rin, quería decirte que ya no aguanto más con esto dentro mío. Y hoy, al verte, he decidido decírtelo de una buena vez – la joven estaba con el ceño completamente fruncido y preguntándose qué era lo que su amigo quería decirle – Te quiero Rin Sato – le confesó sin rodeos. Rin se quedó con la boca abierta. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquella. Eran mejores amigos o eso era lo que pensaba ella, porque después de la declaración se quedó muy pero que muy sorprendida. Y más que se quedaría luego: el chico en un movimiento inseguro, le plantó un beso en los labios. Era algo tosco pero ambos supieron que era por los nervios del joven. Apartando aquello, Rin estaba con los ojos como platos. _"¿Es que se han puesto todos de acuerdo para besarme hoy, o qué?"_ se preguntó la chica mentalmente. Poco después Kohaku se separó y la miró fijamente esperando una respuesta por parte de ella, pero Rin solo podía mover la boca intentando pronunciar palabra pero sin éxito. En eso apareció Sesshomaru.

- ¿Pasa algo Rin? – preguntó fulminando con la mirada al joven que estaba desilusionado en el pasillo. Ahora confirmaba que su amiga a la que tanto quería no estaba disponible y que amaba a otra persona. Reconoció al compañero de Rin como aquel que vio un día que fue a verla a la Universidad.

- Ya entiendo… - le dijo en un susurro con la cabeza agachada – Buenas noches – se despidió tristemente. Se fue lo más rápido que pudo ya que no soportaba estar ahí por mucho más tiempo viendo como el amor de su vida no era correspondido.

A Rin le dio muchísima pena pero debía aclarar las cosas con él y decirle lo que era para ella y la otra forma en que lo quería. Pero eso sería una vez ella saliera del shock y él se tranquilizara, porque sabía que ahora no le gustaría hablar mucho con ella.

Se adentraron los dos vecino de nuevo a la casa y Sesshomaru pudo ver que estaba como ausente.

- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó. La joven solo asintió. Le dijo que en la caja tenía las gasas y que se las pusiera mientras ella empezaba a hacer la cena. Él la obedeció en silencio.

Pasaron las horas y el chico pudo notar que su vecina lo evitaba y aquello lo molestó muchísimo. Al final cuando vio que ella ya había acabado de hacer la cena se acercó y se plantó delante de la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa Rin? ¿Por qué me evitas?

- Yo no te evito.

- No mientas que no soy tonto. ¿Es que acaso no te ha gustado? – Rin lo miró incrédula por lo que le había preguntado. Empezó a carcajearse molestando aún más a su vecino – No le veo la gracia.

- ¿En serio te has preocupado por eso? – él solo la fulminó con la mirada sabiendo que aquello era un sí – Sessh, te puedo asegurar que ha sido el mejor beso de toda mi vida – y una vez se dio cuenta de lo que dijo tan fluidamente, se puso roja como un tomate. El chico estuvo tentado a sonreír orgulloso de sí mismo y alegre porque para él también había sido el mejor beso de su vida, pero recordó que lo evitaba y quiso saber porque, así que se quedó con su rostro serio y frío.

- ¿Entonces por qué me evitabas? – ella lo miró con la mirada algo triste y siguió el ejemplo de su mejor amigo. Declararse.

- Sessh, yo… este beso para mí a significado muchísimo, porque… porque… - tragó saliva y se dio fuerzas mentalmente para decírselo – porque te amo Sessh, porque me he dado cuenta de que estoy completamente enamorada de ti – hizo una pequeña pausa y los ojos se le humedecieron – y tengo miedo de que tu no sientas lo mismo por mi y no quiero ilusionarme otra vez como una tonta. No podría soportarlo - Sesshomaru estaba que no se lo podía creer. En ese momento, aunque no lo expresara, era el hombre más feliz del mundo y quería, no, DESEABA abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, besarla sin parar y hacerle el amor durante el resto de sus días a la única mujer que podía amar con todo su corazón. Y entonces sin pensar en nada más que en ella y en sus sentimientos, la besó de una manera que nunca antes lo hizo: con tal pasión que a ambos se les pusieron los pelos de punta del placer que sentían. Y cuando se separaron, por falta de aire, él le habló.

- Yo nunca te haría daño Rin. Nunca – la miró profundamente a los ojos y le secó las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas rosadas de la joven – Te amo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Ayuda**

Los dos mejores amigos hablaban entre ellos en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la Universidad. Rin estaba que le costaba pronunciar palabra sabiendo que dañaba a una de las personas más importantes para ella, ya que siempre estuvo ahí para darle ánimos cuando estaba triste sin insistir en la causa que nunca quería contar por vergüenza o por no meterlo en problemas y al final acabara alejándose de ella. En cambio Kohaku, aunque se sentía más triste que nunca, en el fondo supo que no le diría que sí. Desde que, por primera vez la vio junto con ese chico de pelo plateado y ojos dorados, supo que eran pareja y por como la miraba, estaba más que seguro de que estaba, al menos él, muy enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Cuando Rin acabó de decirle lo que pasaba y lo que sentía ella por él, la cogió de ambas manos muy tiernamente y le dijo que no pasaba nada, que sabía que lo más probable es que le dijese que no. La chica lo miró sorprendida de la amabilidad que desprendía. Y es que por eso era su mejor amigo, porque la conocía a la perfección para saber que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y que aun así, no quiso separarse de ella para no romper la relación de amistad tan estrecha que tenían.

Se abrazaron y después de que Rin le diese ánimos, que ya encontraría a su chica ideal, se despidieron alegremente para ir cada uno a sus clases.

Al salir del gran edificio estudiantil, se dirigía hacia su moto que se encontraba en la otra acera. Pero de repente alguien le obstruyó el paso estando muy cerca de ella. Al levantar la mirada para identificar a la persona, se quedó con la boca medio abierta y con un miedo inmenso dentro suyo.

- ¿Ka… Kag-gura? – la cara de la mujer reflejaba angustia y algo más que no pudo identificar muy bien. Antes de comenzar a hablar miró para todas direcciones y al saberse segura la miró tan fija y duramente que le recordó a alguien muy especial.

- No tengo mucho tiempo así que voy a ir al grano – de repente su mirada se volvió completamente llena de terror al igual que sus facciones – Por favor ayudarme. Sacarme de las garras de él – Rin se quedó perpleja escuchando las palabras dichas por Kagura y observando muy detenidamente sus acciones y ojos. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la mayor se adelantó mirando a su izquierda con mucho más miedo que antes al pensar ser descubierta – Escóndete rápido – le siseó angustiada. Rin miró en la misma dirección que ella y lo más raro que vio eran dos hombres a lo lejos vestidos de negro. Pero estaban tan alejados que más bien eran como dos puntos en el final de la calle – ¡Rápido! – le alzó la voz mientras la empujaba. Aquel gesto hizo que la más joven reaccionara y corriera para adentrarse de nuevo en la Universidad.

Se quedó un buen rato allí dentro sin atreverse a salir. Después de estar dando vueltas sobre un circulo pequeño a su alrededor, captando la atención de algunas personas que pasaban por su lado, al final se sentó en uno de los bancos más próximos del pasillo. Con dos dedos se tocó la sien como si el dolor que se estaba instalando, lo pudiera apaciguar. Luego respiró profundo y sonoramente recargándose en el respaldo del asiento. Cerró los ojos y recordó la cara de Kagura y lo que le había dicho. Aquello le pareció sumamente extraño y pensó que igual era alguna táctica para hacerla caer en una trampa que preparaban. Pero la voz de angustia y terror que tenía en aquel momento, le hizo ver más sinceridad que cualquier otra cosa. Volvió a la calle, asomándose poco a poco por la puerta principal y al ver que solo había un par de diminutos grupos universitarios, se relajó y decidió irse de ahí.

Kagura estaba sentada en un sillón negro de cuero, con los nervios a flor de piel. Arrugaba la manga de su chaqueta como si aquello pudiera tranquilizarla, pero más bien lo hacía inconscientemente. De un momento a otro, dando un pequeño bote en el asiento, vio como el hombre, aquel hombre que repugnaba con todas sus fuerzas, cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a ella con una sonrisa escalofriante. Con un gesto con la mano, le ordenó que se levantara.

- ¿Qué tal tu paseo Kagura? ¿Dónde has estado? – intentando parecer lo más normal posible, le contestó.

- Donde siempre. Primero en el centro comercial y luego estuve tomando un Capuccino en la cafetería que hay al lado.

- Um… pero… mis hombres me han dicho que después de que te escaparas de ellos, te encontraron enfrente de una Universidad de Psicología – la joven tragó grueso y pensó desviar la mirada ya que no podía soportar mirar tanto tiempo aquellos ojos marrón oscuros que le daban náuseas y escalofríos. Pero supo, que si hacía aquello, él sospecharía de que lo estaba mintiendo ya que ella nunca desviaba la mirada a nadie, por muy intimidante que sea. Le gustaba encararse ante las personas.

- ¿Así? Pues no me di cuenta. Cuando acabé mi Capuccino salí de allí para dar un paseo. Que tus hombres sean unos incompetentes y estuvieran despistados cuando yo me iba, no es mi culpa – intentó burlarse para aparentar ser más ella y para darse algo más de valor. El hombre la miró fulminantemente y luego de esparcir una media sonrisa socarrona, en un ágil y rápido movimiento atrapó, con una de sus grandes manos, el cuello delgado de la chica.

- Sabes que odio que me tomes por imbécil Kagura – dijo esta vez con tono enfadado, serio y agrio. La muchacha empezaba a ver puntitos negros a su alrededor ante la falta de aire - ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?

- N-na… nada… lo j-juro… - el hombre, más cabreado aún, apretó un poco más el frágil cuello de la chica. La fuerza de Kagura empezaba a debilitarse al igual que su vista, que estaba medio borrosa haciendo que todo a su entorno se viera desfigurado. Y con el pensamiento de que su vida ya estaba a punto de partir al otro lado, su cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo. La había soltado, gracias a Dios. La miraba desde arriba con superioridad y arrogancia. Tosía a más no poder sintiendo su garganta sumamente irritada.

- Aún me serás de utilidad – le siseó. Se movió en dirección a la puerta y con un par de toques con sus nudillos, aparecieron los mismos hombres que siempre la vigilaban – Llevarla al sótano – con un movimiento dificultoso, Kagura lo miró des del suelo con los ojos suplicantes.

- No por favor... A-allí no… - le susurró ya que no pudo alzar más la voz por el dolor. Los hombres la cogieron y, arrastras, se la llevaron al lugar mencionado por su jefe.

Rin entraba en el despacho de Sesshomaru, en la comisaria. Este se sorprendió de verla con dos bolsas blancas de plástico, que por el olor, supo que contenían comida. Aquel gesto le alegró el día y rápidamente esparció todos los papeles que habían en la mesa, hacia los costados del mueble para dejar en el medio el suficiente espacio para comer.

El chico pensaba que su vecina hablaría por los codo como siempre, pero hoy parecía que meditaba profundamente en algo que ni siquiera reparaba en mirarle.

- ¿Pasa algo? – la joven lo miró, alzando su cabeza poco a poco y cuando tuvo sus ojos favoritos delante suyo mirándola fijamente, decidió que debía explicarle lo que le pasó hacía como una hora.

Sesshomaru escuchaba aquel pequeño relato con detenimiento y cada vez que decía una palabra más, la cólera aumentaba. Esa mujer que lo engañó deliberadamente y que estaba en el bando de una de las personas más peligrosas del mundo, se atrevía a acercarse a su vecina, ¿para qué? ¿para pedirle ayuda? Bobadas. Todo aquello, de seguro, tenía algo malo escondido bajo la manga.

Rin, al ver que el comisario se quedaba molesto y sin decir nada, suspiró. Sabía que él, al no escuchar la voz desesperante de Kagura no entendería nada y pensaría lo más malo posible de ella.

- ¿Hace falta que te diga lo que puede ser? Espera, lo que es.

- No es ninguna trampa Sessh. Te puedo asegurar que Kagura me hablaba con la mano en el corazón – el chico se levantó bruscamente de la silla y empezó a recorrer toda la estancia nervioso y enfadado. Rin lo miraba ir de un lado a otro como pensativo.

- No la creo – sentenció finalmente y se recargó en el borde del escritorio. La chica se levantó también y se posicionó delante suyo.

- ¿Pero me crees a mí? – él la miró confundido por aquella pregunta. No sabía a donde quería llegar con eso, pero por supuesto que confiaba en esa personita. Solo asintió una vez – Entonces debes creerme cuando te digo que me decía la pura verdad – él la miró como escudriñándola. Quería recordarle cuando creyó en Bankotsu y al final como acabó todo. Quería decirle que seguramente con Kagura sería exactamente igual, pero… había algo en su voz y mirada… estaba muy segura de lo que decía, como extrañamente hacía y si de verdad supiera que podría haber alguna clase de peligro, le habría escuchado desde un principio, pero ahora estaba con su actitud terca y eso quería decir que no dudaba de lo que pensaba.

Antes de que pudiera decirle su opinión, vio como se acercaba aún más a él con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Al final sus cuerpos se juntaron tanto que apenas podía pasar el aire por el pequeño y estrecho pasillo que había dejado la chica como distancia entre ellos. Pasó sus brazos, primero por los hombros para luego llegar a su nuca y hacerle cosquillas con los dedos de una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cabello. Él estaba embelesado y embobado con aquel gesto tan cariñoso y juguetón, y como con desesperación y ansias, dejó sus manos en la cadera de su vecina. La joven cortó la poca distancia que había y lo besó: primero solo fue un roce y más tarde se profundizó hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron y quisieron jugar entre ellas como hacían los jóvenes.

Rin ahora acariciaba el pecho musculado de su vecino mientras que él, pasaba sus manos por toda la espalda como si quisiera averiguar algo en ella. De vez en cuando dejaba una mano que se deslizara "sin querer" por su cadera y por la espalda baja. Pero cuando quería tocar algo un poco más intimo, la chica, con una mano, siempre alcanzaba a detenerlo. Aquello, aunque en un principio lo desesperó aún más, luego le encantó que lo hiciera y en su interior se carcajeaba. Con ello entendía que no era una mujer fácil y que debería ganarse su cariño. O quizás era que esta vez no quería correr para no cometer más errores al tener aún muy presente el incidente con Bankotsu. Entonces la idea de que aquel bastardo haya llegado a la intimidad con su vecina, le provocó un escalofrío por toda la espalda junto con su típica rabia. Pero todo aquello desapareció cuando ella hizo algo inesperado: le mordió el labio inferior. Pensaba que se derretía y es que aquel gesto lo maravilló y lo excitó más de la cuenta, deseando tomarla allí mismo. Para su suerte o mala suerte, el teléfono móvil de la joven sonó. Al separarse ambos del otro, Sesshomaru pudo ver una sonrisa en los labios de Rin y, otra vez, se quedó embelesado con su vecina.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó una vez descolgó el teléfono móvil. Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo arder de pasión y maldijo a quien interrumpió el momento tan mágico. Aunque no quería llegar a nada más que unas simples caricias y unos besos apasionados, deseaba que aquel momento fuese eterno.

- Rin soy Ginta – al escuchar el nombre de la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea, toda la fantasía que se asomaba en la imaginación de la chica, se esfumó enseguida. Desvió la mirada de Sesshomaru y ansiosa escuchó lo que le dijo. Cerró la llamada con una gran sonrisa y al girarse le informó al comisario de lo que se había enterado.

- Era Ginta. Ya tienen la dirección de donde está Onigumo.

Se encontraban todos los agentes de policía, incluida Rin, en una de las salas de la comisaría. Sesshomaru les estaba informando de todo y al escuchar un carraspeo por parte de su vecina, supo que le demandaba que también explicara lo que había pasado con Kagura. Estuvieron un buen rato ideando el plan perfecto para atrapar al traficante de droga y también asesino.

- Entonces quedamos con que iremos con cuatro vehículos, donde en cada uno habrá cuatro agentes, ¿no es así? – preguntó Inuyasha sentado en una silla con la pierna sin escayola, pero sí vendada.

- No, serán cinco – le contestó su hermano mayor autoritario y serio – debemos contar también los conductores que deben estar preparados para recibirnos y salir de allí rápido por si algo sale mal - el menor asintió – Entraremos con mucha precaución, no sabemos cuántos hombres estarán custodiando la casa. Pero, si hace falta disparar, lo hacéis sin pensároslo dos veces, ¿entendido? – todos los demás asintieron – Miroku, avisa a los doce agentes más eficaces y especializados en esto. Y diles que se preparen. En dos horas partiremos hacia allá – el aludido asintió y rápidamente salió de la sala para hacer lo ordenado por su superior. Cuando todos los demás también se fueron a prepararse para la emboscada, Rin se acercó a su vecino.

- ¿Yo iré, no?

- ¿Estás loca? – le dijo en un tono como si estuviera regañándola.

- Piénsalo, vosotros me abrís paso mientras que yo voy en busca de Kagura.

- Rin para de decir tonterías.

- ¡No son tonterías! Os quitaría trabajo de encima y vosotros aprovecháis también para buscar a Onigumo y que no se escape.

- No.

- Pero…

- ¡Rin! – le alzó la voz - ¿No entiendes que si algo te llega a pasar yo nunca me lo perdonaría? – la chica se quedó quieta y le sonrió dulcemente. Estaba preocupado por ella y aquello la llenaba de felicidad. No quiso insistirle más porque sabía que en aquella lucha, sería ella la que saldría perdiendo. Se puso de puntillas y depositó un tierno beso en los labios del chico, el cual correspondió de la misma forma.

- Ten mucho cuidado – le susurró una vez se separaron ligeramente. Él solo asintió.

Cuatro coches de policías se estacionaron uno detrás de otro, alejados de la enorme casa que tenían delante y que solo podían ver la parte de arriba, ya que esta se encontraba en el bosque y los árboles impedían mostrarse completamente. Pero ya estaba bien, porque así el enemigo no lo divisarían hasta que ellos atacaran por sorpresa.

Los agentes bajaron de los vehículos y después de escuchar unas palabras de apoyo de Inuyasha, ya que su hermano no eran de los que daban discursos, se dirigieron sigilosamente a la mansión. Pero lo que nadie sabía, es que una moto acababa de pararse a unos metros de ellos intentando no ser descubierta.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Rescate**

El bosque estaba en completo silencio, quizás se oía la naturaleza, como los pájaros o las hojas de los arboles moviéndose gracias al viento, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Rin se estaba acercando despacio y sigilosamente para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Al acercarse más de la cuenta, vio los coches de policías con sus respectivos conductores dentro y esperando para irse lo más rápido posible. Por suerte, no la vieron, estaban demasiado concentrados en lo que pasaba a sus izquierdas como para poner atención a una persona, que en realidad ni les va ni les viene. La chica supuso, que como todas aquellas mansiones, tenía una puerta trasera, entonces decidió ir por allá. Rodeó bastante la casa hasta que se quedó varios metros de distancia a la parte trasera de esta.

Vio a uno de esos hombres grandes y vestidos de negro vigilando el lugar y por lo tranquilo que aparentaba estar, seguramente no tenía ni idea de lo que se avecinaba.

Llevó una mano atrás y tocó el arma que Sesshomaru le había dado para "defenderse" aunque ambos sabían que la joven no sería capaz de herir a nadie y menos matarlo. Y aquello la frenó y se maldijo por ser tan imprudente. Ahora que ya estaba ahí, ¿qué podía hacer? Nada. Su intención era salvar a Kagura. Y esas ganas de ayudarla eran porque le recordaba demasiado a su hermano. Tenía un pálpito de que se juntó con Onigumo porque no tenía otra opción y ahora que está arrepentida y quiere huir de él, este se las ingenia para tenerla atrapada. Decidió que lo mejor sería esperar allí hasta que el hombre se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía en el otro lado y fuera a ver lo que pasaba y así ella tendría la puerta libre para entrar y escabullirse hasta donde estuviera Kagura. Que eso era otra cosa. La mansión era muy grande y de seguro que habían muchas habitaciones donde buscarla.

De repente, aquel tranquilo silencio se convirtió en uno lleno de disparos y gritos. Como se escuchaban a la perfección, el vigilante se dio cuenta enseguida y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no se encontraba custodiando la puerta. No se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hasta llegar al interior de la casa. En aquella pequeña estancia había una mesa larga y rectangular de madera con dos bancos a cada lado, uno enfrente del otro. Justo debajo de las ventanas, había un lavaplatos y un simple y cuadrado mármol. Por lo poco lujoso que era, Rin supuso que allí comerían los hombres y los demás sirvientes.

De repente una de las puertas que había allí, se abrió de par en par dejando ver un cuerpo delgado y de mujer. A Rin se le paró el corazón. Había sido descubierta. La chica se la quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos y con cara de horror. Y pensando que se pondría a gritar porque había una intrusa, de repente corrió hasta salir de la casa y perderse por el bosque. Era otra de las personas que querían huir de Onigumo y aprovechó ese magnífico momento para hacerlo. Puede que se estaba arriesguando demasiado para que Kagura ya no estuviese en la mansión porque había huido también.

Vio una escalera en la puerta que había sido abierta bruscamente. Al principio las subió poco a poco para no llevarse una sorpresa y que otra persona la viese y arriesgarse a que esta vez sí que la delataría, pero al ver que había un silencio total, a parte de los tiroteos del exterior, subió lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas encontrándose con otra puerta. La abrió cuidadosamente y se dio cuenta que estaba justamente en el cruce de dos pasillos bastante largos. La cerró tras de sí y dándose valor, decidió ir recto. Fue abriendo las puertas con mucho cuidado y miedo, todo hay que decirlo, pero de momento nadie se encontraba allí. Solo una profunda oscuridad y olor a cerrado que no se podía soportar. Siguió más adelante hasta que, raramente, vio un cuarto abierto. Se asomó con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho y la vio allí. Kagura estaba estirada en el suelo, dándole la espalda y llevaba la ropa y el pelo alborotados. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y cuando pudo verle la cara, vio que estaba con los ojos cerrados. Pánico y repugnancia es lo que sintió la muchacha en ese momento y de golpe. Notó que en el cuello de Kagura, habían unas marcas iguales a las que tuvo una vez ella misma. Alguien la había estrangulado intentando matarla o simplemente para hacerla sufrir ya que reconocía a la perfección lo que se sentía al estar con un pie al otro lado. Y no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber quien le había provocado aquello.

La llamó y la zarandeó, suavemente, para despertarla y después de estar un buen rato intentándolo, con la agonía de que alguien las pudiera descubrir, al fin la chica, que estaba en aquellos momentos maltratada, abrió poco a poco los ojos.

Kagura vio un rostro femenino algo borroso, pero que reconoció al instante. Rin la estaba ayudando como le pidió a pesar de saber que ella había colaborado con Onigumo, posiblemente el hombre que más odia, pero no más que ella. La chica al ver que Kagura empezaba a reaccionar, esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que reflejaba alivio. Aquel pequeño detalle la hizo sentir paz y no sabía porque, pero le daba exactamente lo mismo porque hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía aquello y realmente le encantaba.

Rin le pidió que se recargara en ella para poder salir de allí cuanto antes y que diera de todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo. La mujer la obedeció con un simple asentimiento de cabeza y colocando un brazo por los hombres de la chica.

Antes de salir de la habitación, ambas pusieron mucha atención a los sonidos de su alrededor. Rin se dio cuenta de que ya estaban dentro de la casa y aún se escuchaban algunos gritos y disparos. Debían darse prisa si no querían salir heridas o peor aún, muertas. Pero la suerte no estaba mucho de sus lados: al estar a medio pasillo, se encontraron con un hombre que venía corriendo pero que al verlas se paró al instante. Después de estar unos segundos, donde este y Kagura se fulminaban con la mirada, el hombre apuntó hacia ellas con la pistola que llevaba en la mano derecha. Rin sintió un miedo espantoso. Quiso sacar el arma pero los músculos no le respondían, además de que no podría hacer absolutamente nada con aquel tembleque que la fallaba en esos momentos. Y cuando el hombre estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo, otro disparo se escuchó antes. El hombre abrió los ojos a más no poder, para después caer al suelo. Sesshomaru las había salvado de una muerte que Rin estaba segura de que tendría. Ella lo miró con los ojos agradeciéndoselo y con una sonrisa radiante, pero él solo la miraba dura y fríamente. Sabía que estaba enfadado y se podía hacer una idea del porque.

- Iros – le dijo en un siseó que puso los pelos de punta a las dos jóvenes delante suyo. Sin pensárselo, ambas caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar a la puerta y perderse por aquellas largas escaleras.

Rin volvió a hacer el recorrido para llegar hasta allí, pero ahora con el destino a su moto. Cuando llegaron a esta, la más joven le dio el casco a Kagura. En ese momento le daba igual si le ponían una multa, ya luego, cuando estuvieran todos a salvo, se preocuparía por eso o ya hablaría con Sesshomaru, si este no la mataba antes por haberlo desobedecido. No, no la mataría, pero de seguro que haría algo para hacerle saber que estaba furioso con ella.

Llegaron a la casa de Rin y, esta, al notar detalladamente el aspecto de Kagura, vio que estaba muy débil y pálida. Le ofreció que se diera una ducha y que ya le dejaría algo de su ropa encima de la cama para que se cambiara y se sintiera limpia. La mujer solo asintió y antes de entrar al baño se giró a la más joven y salvadora.

- Gracias – le dijo en un susurro y con los ojos llorosos. La chica le regaló una sonrisa y eso fue más que suficiente para hacerla sentir de nuevo aquella extraña paz que irradiaba Rin. Luego de aquello, se encerró en el lavabo para llorar, donde tendría conocimiento de aquello solo ella.

Rin preparó algo de comer aunque no tenía mucha hambre, pero pensó que con el aspecto de Kagura, posiblemente a la chica le sentara bien el estómago algo lleno. Cuando acabó y preparó la mesa, la joven del baño aún no había salido y en aquel corto tiempo de espera, pensó en Sesshomaru. Estaba muy preocupada, no solo por él, sino también por los demás. Cogió su teléfono móvil entre las manos y quiso llamarle para escuchar su voz y saber que estaba bien, pero seguramente o no lo iba a escuchar o podría ser una distracción. Así que tiró el objeto al sofá con brusquedad y se puso las manos a la cabeza, con los codos apoyados en la mesa.

Poco después salió Kagura, con su pelo oscuro y ondulado, seco, peinado y suelto. También llevaba los leggins negros, la camiseta de algodón con mangas largas y de color amarillo y unas cómodas zapatillas rosas de andar por casa que le gustaban mucho a ambas, pero que una en concreto no lo admitiría.

La mayor vio comida y le entró arcadas, pero Rin al ver la cara de desagrado supo que como ella, tampoco tenía mucha hambre. Aún así insistió.

- Creo que deberías comer un poco. Se te ve muy débil y pálida – Kagura no dijo nada y desvió la mirada acentuando descaradamente su desagrado – Te va a sentir bien… de verdad. Luego si quieres puedes dormirte un rato en mi cama – la mujer volvió su mirada hacia los alimentos y luego con mucha parsimonia y elegancia se sentó en la mesa para comer. Así estuvieron, en silencio e ingiriendo los platos hechos por Rin, hasta que la mayor, sin decir nada, se encerró en el cuarto de la chica y se estiró en la cama para poder dormir, aunque lo único que deseaba era llorar más.

La menor recogió la mesa y luego de eso miró el reloj. Ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que llegaron a su casa y Sesshomaru ni nadie más daba señales de vida. Se estiró en el sofá y al notar algo en su espalda, que resultaba ser el teléfono móvil, lo cogió y jugó con él, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, insegura de si llamarlo o no. Así se pasó un buen rato hasta que el timbre sonó. Dándose en la pierna con el pico de la mesa, salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, un alivio que nunca antes vivió se apoderó de ella y sin que antes el chico reaccionara para reprenderla por lo que había hecho, ella se hecho encima de él abrazándolo por el pecho.

- Dios Sessh, me tenías muy preocupada – le susurró empañándosele los ojos de agua – Tenía miedo de que te hubiese pasado algo… - ahora su voz era entrecortada – Me alegro tanto de que estés bien… - Sesshomaru no se dio cuenta de cuando la había respondido al abrazo, pero se encontraba rodeándola posesivamente, aliviado también y consolándola ya que sabía que había comenzado a llorar. Entró al interior y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Estuvieron, no se sabe cuánto tiempo, abrazados y sin decir nada. Pero cuando Sesshomaru se acordó de lo que le iba a decir antes de que ella le viniera encima, la cogió de los antebrazos, apartándola un poco de él y mirándola de la misma forma en que lo había hecho cuando estuvo a punto de morir en la mansión. La joven se dio cuenta de la mirada y se encogió un poco de hombros como si fuera una niña pequeña que esperaba el regaño de su padre por haber hecho algo mal.

- ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? – le habló finalmente con la voz increíblemente escalofriante - ¿Por qué me has desobedecido? Te dije que te quedaras aquí, que ya nosotros nos encargaríamos de Kagura.

- Es que…

- Es que nada Rin – le alzó la voz apretando un poco más su agarre – Has estado a punto de morir por no hacerme caso. Siempre haces lo que quieres – la soltó bruscamente – ¿Que no entiendes que si te pasa algo yo me muero? – le soltó sin pensarlo antes, pero que aún así no era que no lo sintiese. La chica lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y al ver que él no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, quiso dejarlo de lado pero sabía que lo iba a recordar cada día de su vida.

- Lo siento – se disculpó de aquella manera como a Sesshomaru lo volvía loco: con esos ojitos grandes y brillantes por las lágrimas y esos pucheros de niña pequeña. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro y la abrazó dulce y tiernamente.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer… - le habló en el oído haciendo que la piel de Rin se erizara. Ella le correspondió con ambos brazos rodeando el pecho del chico y con la cabeza hundida en este.

- Te lo prometo – se quedaron un rato en silencio disfrutando del cuerpo y el olor del otro hasta que fue ella misma la que rompió el silencio – Por cierto, se me olvidaba, ¿habéis cogida ya a Onigumo? – Sesshomaru puso una cara de desagrado y enfadado que la chica no pudo ver.

- No. Justamente hoy no estaba en la casa.

- Vaya… que mala suerte.

- No creo que solo sea mala suerte. Igual ya se imaginaba que vendríamos.

- ¿Pero cómo?

- No sé… aunque me cueste reconocerlo es muy inteligente y hábil. Oye – la joven solo movió ligeramente la cabeza para darle a entender que lo escuchaba - ¿Para qué te di un arma y te entrené si después no la utilizas? – ella rió entre dientes y le contestó que él ya sabía la respuesta. Después de decir aquello, Rin alzó la cabeza sonriéndole en una pequeña sonrisa que a Sesshomaru le pareció preciosa y tuvo el impulso de besarla. Y así lo hizo. Primero fue un beso corto pero cargado de cariño y amor, y luego, al volverse a mirar a los ojos una vez se separaron, ambos sintieron las ganas de profundizarlo. Así, besándose apasionadamente, de repente un carraspeo se escuchó en la sala. Inmediatamente Rin se alejó de él, pero no lo suficiente ya que su vecino aún la tenía entre sus brazos. Miraba a la mujer de una forma tan fría que hasta la joven le dio un escalofrío por la espalda – Nos tienes que contar muchas cosas Kagura.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Revelaciones**

Los tres jóvenes estaban sentados en la mesa redonda del comedor, donde Sesshomaru y Rin estaban uno al lado del otro, y Kagura enfrente de ellos. La pareja estaban ansiosos por saber todas las respuestas a las preguntas que se hacían cada día. Podían estar seguros que gracias a la chica que habían rescatado aquella misma tarde, podría darles muchísima información y muy valiosa, tanto como para poder atrapar de una vez por todas al sujeto que traía tantos dolores de cabeza.

En la sala, estaban sumidos en un silencio sepulcral, donde solo se escuchaba las agujas del reloj de la pared moviéndose a cada segundo. Pero aquel estado se rompió ya que Sesshomaru no aguantaba más el silencio de Kagura que los miraba con mucha prepotencia, algo que odiaba con toda su alma. ¿Quién se creía que era para mirarlo de esa forma? Encima que la salvan, después de haberlo engañado, los trataba como siempre ha sido ella y sin remordimientos de lo que hizo en el pasado con él.

- Empieza a hablar – le dijo tosca y duramente. La fulminaba con la mirada y pudo ver como la mujer, a pesar de su semblante tranquilo y superior, se removía en su asiento, incómoda con los ojos dorados tan penetrantes sobre ella.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – le preguntó mirando hacia un punto infinito de la mesa.

- ¿Dónde estaba Onigumo? ¿Por qué no estaba en la casa? Y sobre todo, ¿quién es ahora? – dejó fluir sus preguntas como si ya las tuviera pensadas de mucho antes. Kagura levantó sus ojos y los dejó sobre los de su interlocutor.

- Tengo que decir que fui muy imprudente al pensar que podía escaparme de sus hombres cuando le pedí ayuda – hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Rin – él no es tonto y decidió mudarse a otro sitio para no ser descubierto. Por si acaso. No confía en mí por eso no me ha dicho donde se encuentra ahora. Y bueno… a la tercera pregunta que me has hecho… - con una sonrisa de medio lado, esta vez se dirigió a la otra joven – Creo que tu lo conoces perfectamente – la chica abrió la boca sin saber que decir y Sesshomaru con el ceño fruncido la escrutó y la cuestionó con la mirada – Piénsalo bien Rin. Estuvo muy cerca de ti, demasiado diría yo. Ah, y también de tu padre – con aquella última revelación, la menor le apareció, de la nada, una cara en la mente que odiaba muchísimo. E inconsciente y automáticamente dejó escapar el nombre.

- Naraku – siseó. Kagura asintió con la cabeza mientras decía algo que no pudo escuchar porque se sentía aterrorizada y estúpida. No solo había jugado Bankotsu con ella sino que también lo hizo el mismísimo Onigumo, quien se hacía pasar por un hombre de negocios llamado Naraku. El mundo se le vino encima y tuvo unas ganas irremediables de llorar, pero intentó controlarse porque aquello no la iba a prohibir de saber dónde estaba su hermano y ese asqueroso hombre que utilizaba a la gente como títeres – Hakudoshi me dijo que Koga, tú y él querían traicionarlo.

- Sí, nuestro plan era lo que vosotros habíais hecho hoy pero…

- Pero tú no lo has fastidiado todo con la visita que le hiciste a Rin - soltó amargamente Sesshomaru.

- Así es – le dio la razón a regañadientes – Yo solo quería haceros saber que no estaba con él por voluntad propia y que una vez atraparais a Onigumo, a mí no me enviaríais a la cárcel junto a él.

- Todo eso solo por tu bien estar – le habló con la voz más grave de lo normal. Tenía ganas de estrangularla con sus propias manos pero sabía que aquello era de personas cavernícolas, personas que él no era ni por asomo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasó para verte obligada a estar con él? – preguntó Rin rompiendo aquella conexión de miradas asesinas entre Sesshomaru y Kagura. La mujer volvió a desviar la mirada hacia un punto de la mesa y después de pensar bien las palabras que iba a decir, empezó a relatar su historia.

- Mi familia no tenía mucho dinero, solo lo justo para llegar a fin de mes y claro está su herencia no era muy alta, así que cuando murieron yo me quedé sola con un montón de deudas que tuve que pagar con el dinero que me dejaron mis padres y con mis pocos ahorros. La noche que me sacaron de mi propia casa, decidí darme un último capricho antes de vivir en la miseria. Me fui a un bar a beber y aprovecharme de mis encantos para conseguir un hombre con buena cartera o al menos una noche de pasión. Una última noche en una cómoda cama – suspiró y sus ojos se entrecerraron con mucha tristeza en ellos. Aunque quisiera evitarlo y esconderlo, se notaba a la perfección que estaba a punto de llorar – Allí es donde conocí a Onigumo para mi mala suerte, que en ese entonces pensé que era buena – rió sarcásticamente – Estuvimos hablando, riendo y, por supuesto, coqueteando. Al final, cuando ya sería la una de la madrugada más o menos, me invitó a ir a su casa y yo con una amplia sonrisa acepté. Al salir a la calle y llegar al aparcamiento, de repente un hombre borracho que ya había intentado acercarse a mí más de la cuenta, nos interceptó en el camino. Después de decir incoherencias se me abalanzó acorralándome entre su cuerpo y una camioneta. Pensé que Onigumo me ayudaría pero el muy imbécil solo sacó una cámara de vídeo y empezó a gravar, a mí y al hombre, mientras que este besaba mi cuello con desesperación y tocaba con sus manos todo mi cuerpo – la cara de Rin se horrorizó ante lo que estaba escuchando y ella no tuvo la mínima vergüenza de dejar salir sus lágrimas mientras intentaba disimular sus sollozos colocando una mano en su boca – Yo gritaba a pleno pulmón pero nadie me escuchaba y cuando intentaba zafarme de él, simplemente no podía porque tenía mucha más fuerza que yo. Pero en un momento que tuvo de despiste, aflojó su agarre y yo acumulé todos mis esfuerzos y valor, y lo empujé. Por un instante sentí que ya estaba libre y que podía huir de allí cuanto antes pero al ver que el hombre se golpeó con un pivote en la cabeza y no paraba de sangrar, mi cuerpo se paralizó. Onigumo apagó la cámara y con mucha tranquilidad se acercó al borracho que estaba inconsciente o eso pensé, porque cuando se arrodilló y puso ambos dedos en el cuello del hombre, me miró y con una sonrisa cínica y me dijo que no tenía pulso, que estaba muerto. Lloré en silencio sintiendo como una lágrima detrás de otra caía por mis mejillas. No sé cuando Onigumo se puso enfrente de mí pero al alzar los ojos lo vi con su asqueroso semblante de ganador y de satisfacción. Me dijo que nadie sabría de eso si yo empezaba a trabajar para él. Yo le dije que no rotundamente pero alzó la cámara como queriéndome decir que tenía pruebas claras de lo que había hecho. Yo, para defenderme y sentirme mejor conmigo misma, le dije que había sido un accidente, que solo intentaba protegerme. Él se rió con ganas y luego me informó que tenía hombres que podían hacer maravillas con el ordenador y que podían hacer creer a los demás que no fue por instinto de protección sino por el de un clarísimo asesinato voluntario. Con aquello solo pude decir que sí con su palabra de que no me delataría – Kagura cerró los ojos y sin quererlo, dos gotitas de lágrimas le cayeron dejando un camino por su rostro. Se quedaron en silencio y lo único que Rin pudo hacer fue apretar su mano con la suya y al ver que tenía toda su atención le sonrió. Y otra vez, aquella sensación de calidez le vino al pecho a la mujer. Le correspondió el agarre. Sesshomaru se quedó quieto y callado digiriendo toda la historia de Kagura. ¿Sintió rabia? Sí, debía reconocerlo. Y al ver como su vecina intentaba darle todo su apoyo, se aseguró que la mujer que conocía de hacía tiempo, no volviera a caer en manos de ese malnacido. Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio hasta que la misma Kagura lo rompió a la vez que separaba su mano de Rin y volvía a su semblante prepotente de siempre. La pareja reconocieron que era una mujer muy fuerte - ¿Algo más que queráis saber?

- Dónde está mi hermano por supuesto – le dijo directamente la menor. La otra chica sonrió de medio lado.

- Te estabas tardando – tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta antes de responderle – Ahora mismo debe de estar vigilando a la próxima chica.

- ¿A la próxima chica? – repitió Sesshomaru lo último dicho por la mujer pero en forma de pregunta.

- La próxima chica a la que Onigumo asesinará – Rin abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida.

- Cierto… pronto serán dos meses des del último asesinato. Dos meses que deja de plazo para su siguiente víctima – Kagura asintió – Dime una cosa. Sabemos la razón por la que mató a Kikyo, ¿pero las demás por qué?

- Ese hombre está loco. Dijo que se sintió vivo cuando estaba matando a esa joven. Que ver su cara de sufrimiento mientras la estrangulaba le hacía sentir a gusto consigo mismo. Y por eso siguió matando. El papel de Koga en todo esto es el de conocer la vida de la muchacha haciéndose pasar por un mendigo junto con Kanna.

- La niña.

- Esa misma. ¿Quién se resistiría a ayudar a una pobre niña huérfana y desamparada? Cuando ven que ya les tiene el suficiente cariño, planean un plan para que ella y Onigumo, o en este caso Naraku, se puedan ver y así conocerse.

- Para después darle vía libre para entrar en su casa y matarla.

- Exacto – Rin colocó los codos en la mesa mientras que ponía sus manos en la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? – le susurró Sesshomaru. Ella solo negó con la cabeza. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer o decir algo más, Kagura se adelantó.

- Tu hermano se encuentra en el pueblo vecino. Si llegáis antes de pasado mañana, seguramente conseguiréis llevároslo o al menos verlo y salvar una vida – el joven solo asintió y luego la mujer les dijo que se iba a la habitación porque aún se sentía cansada y quería dormir. Aunque en realidad se iba para dejarlos solos. Tuvo que reconocer que se sorprendió al ver como Sesshomaru la miraba: con amor y preocupación. Como nunca antes la había mirado a ella.

El chico apartó las manos de Rin para poder verle la cara y cuando lo consiguió, vio como sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos, y como las infinitas lágrimas se derramaban por sus rosadas mejillas. El mundo se le cayó encima. Odiaba verla de aquella forma tan triste y una opresión en su pecho se instaló inmediatamente. No sabía cómo reconfortarla, él nunca había sido de palabras y no lo era ahora tampoco así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue, primeramente quitarle las lágrimas y mientras, acariciarle la cara. Luego la abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Ella le correspondió y le reveló, que aunque sabía que no era culpa de su hermano, se sentía algo decepcionada con él. Una cosa era andar con el tráfico de drogas, pero otra muy distinta era saber que cooperaba de alguna forma con la muerte de chica inocentes. Dentro suyo, quiso darse fuerzas diciéndose que al menos no era él quien las asesinaba, pero la verdad era, que aquello no le funcionaba para nada.

Sesshomaru la dejó que se desahogara en su pecho y en ese momento odiaba a Koga por hacerla sufrir de esa forma. Él también sabía que no era su culpa, sino que todo era por Onigumo, pero aún así no pudo evitar aquel sentimiento de tener ganas de golpear al chico. Él solo quería ver a su Rin sonriente, alegre y llena de esperanzas, no a esa chica que lloraba a más no poder. Encima se sentía un inútil por no saber cómo reconfortarla.

Después de un buen rato, Rin se separó de Sesshomaru y sin decir nada se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena. Cuando acabó le pidió si podía dormir con él en su casa y el chico asintió inmediatamente. Pero antes de salir de allí, se dirigió a su cuarto encontrándose con Kagura, sentada en el borde de la cama y mirando, pérdida en sus pensamientos, por la ventana. Le informó que tenía la cena en la nevera para cuando tuviese hambre. Ella estaría en la casa de al lado con Sesshomaru y que si tenía algún problema que no dudara en avisarles. La mujer solo asintió.

Y así pasó todo un día: Rin cuidando a Kagura; Kagura recuperándose, teniendo su color de piel menos pálido y con los ánimos un poco más elevados y Sesshomaru en la comisaria anunciando, a sus subordinados, todo lo que les había dicho Kagura y preparando el nuevo plan para evitar un asesinato y otra razón que solo sabían las dos chicas y él.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se encontró con la cena preparada y con Rin sentada en el sofá, viendo la televisión y con una bandeja en su regazo. Le sonrió lo más radiantemente posible, pero el chico vio perfectamente su mirada triste. La conocía bastante bien.

Al dejar todas sus cosas en la habitación, darse una ducha y ponerse su pijama que solo consistía en un pantalón gris, dejando al descubierto su torso musculoso y bien definido, se sentó junto a su vecina. Cuando acabaron de cenar, Rin llevó las dos bandejas a la cocina e inmediatamente, cuando volvió, se acurrucó en el pecho de su vecino mientras él la envolvía posesiva y protectoramente, con sus brazos.

- Sessh… - lo llamó suavemente.

- Dime – la chica se quedó unos segundos callada.

- No. Nada, nada – Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y la apartó un poco para así poderla mirar.

- Ahora me lo dices.

- Da igual no es nada, solo es una tontería.

- Rin, dímelo – le demandó. La joven suspiró y se ruborizó ligeramente, una de las otras muchas cosas que a su vecino le encantaba.

- Es que… seguramente no te acordarás, es más, yo creo que ni siquiera te distes cuenta de lo que dijiste. Yo no le di mucha importancia en el momento porque estabas histérico pero… no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.

- Ves al grano. ¿Qué es lo que te dije? – la chica se puso un poco más roja y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado que no fueran los ojos de Sesshomaru.

- Me dijiste que si a mí me pasaba algo, tú te morirías – la estancia quedó en un silencio que para la joven le resultó sumamente incómodo. Notaba como su cara ardía de la vergüenza y no se atrevía a mirar al chico que aún la rodeaba con sus fornidos, fuertes y cálidos brazos.

- Te equivocas – le dijo de repente acaparando toda la atención de su vecina en un santiamén. Ella por fin se atrevió a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te equivocas. Estaba consciente de lo que decía – la mirada de Rin se iluminó como dos estrellas y su corazón palpitaba desbocadamente – Y era cierto lo que te decía. Si te pasa algo Rin, no podría vivir sin ti – la joven tuvo que entreabrir la boca para poder coger el aire que le faltaba, porque con aquellas palabras había dejado de respirar por un instante. Lo besó fervientemente, abrazándolo por la nuca.

- ¿De verdad? – le preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios una vez se separó.

- De verdad. Te amo Rin – ella rió feliz ante aquello y lo siguió besando. Entre beso y beso le dijo que ella también lo amaba y para remarcarlo, le dijo unos cuantos "mucho".

Con esos besos tan apasionados, donde sus lenguas ya alcanzaban la boca del otro, Sesshomaru la cogió en brazos. Rin envolvió con sus piernas la cintura del chico y él acariciaba su espalda y sus glúteos mientras la llevaba a su cuarto.

Esa noche sería la mejor noche de todas sus vidas para ambos, porque se amarían incondicionalmente, sintiendo, por fin, el cuerpo desnudo de la persona a la que cada uno, amaba con toda su alma y corazón.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: Midoriko**

¿Cuánto tiempo habían deseado estar los dos de ese modo? ¿Cuánto era el deseo de cada uno por sentir tan intensamente al otro? _"Mucho"_ pensaron los dos hacia sus adentros. Se habían sentido extrañamente completos, como si estuviesen destinados a estar el uno con el otro, a pesar de ser totalmente diferentes: ella, una joven alegre, con esperanzas, llena de vitalidad, cariñosa y siempre con una sonrisa para los demás; él, un hombre, que solo le importaba su bien estar, que era arrogante, arisco, con complejo de superioridad y demasiado ambicioso. Hasta ellos mismos se sorprendieron por aquello, pero la verdad era que les daba igual, mientras pudieran estar juntos para el resto de sus vidas, era más que suficiente para cada uno.

Sesshomaru estaba despierto, observando a la joven que dormía apaciblemente al lado suyo, desnuda pero para su desgracia, tapada con las sabanas rojas. La admiraba con un brillo en los ojos deslumbrante y viendo de nuevo su belleza, recordaba una y otra vez todo lo sucedido aquella noche tan mágica para ambos: sus caricias, sus besos, su risas entre dientes que la hacían ver como una niña pequeña… todas aquellas cosas que no podría olvidar en su vida porque, a pesar de haber estado con muchas mujeres, nunca se había sentido tan a gusto y satisfecho como lo había estado con su vecina.

_Flashback _

_Sesshomaru la cogía en brazos para luego recostarla delicadamente en la cama, quedando él encima de ella. Se miraron durante unos pocos segundos antes de besarse tierna pero a la vez muy apasionadamente. De los deliciosos labios de la chica, pasó a su cuello y lo besó con mucha delicadeza, donde de vez en cuando, pasaba su boca al lóbulo de la joven para mordisquearlo. Aquello la hacía reír dulcemente y enamoraba aún más al chico. Ella, de mientras, pasaba sus manos del pecho de su vecino a su espalda y a la inversa. Acariciaba cada músculo perfecto y bien definido perdiéndose en el contacto con la boca de él y su propia piel. _

_Subió las piernas hasta notar, con los pies, el borde del pantalón de Sesshomaru y como pudo los bajó, con la ayuda de él. Rin vio la virilidad de su vecino bajo los bóxers marrones y le entró un calor repentino por todo el cuerpo. El chico, ajeno a aquello, empezó a besarle la zona baja del vientre subiendo poco a poco y apartando con las manos, la camiseta de la chica. Cuando estuvo a punto de destapar el pecho de ella, en un rápido movimiento le quitó la prenda para quedarse embelesado con lo que veía. Era completamente la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa que había conocido nunca y se lo hizo saber besando cada uno de los senos de su vecina. Escuchaba a la perfección los infinitos suspiros que soltaba la joven ante aquel contacto tan excitante para ambos. En algún momento, donde Rin no se dio cuenta, el chico pasó su boca a los labios tan deliciosos de ella. Se besaban desesperada y fervientemente sin dejar de acariciar al otro._

_Sesshomaru la rodeó por la espalda levantándola para dejarla encima de su regazo sin separar sus bocas. Y algo inesperado hizo la joven, que le pilló por sorpresa a su vecino: comenzó a acariciar su miembro por encima del bóxer y aquello le hizo sacar un gemido grave y ronco des del fondo de su garganta. Rin se separó ligeramente con una sonrisa de medio lado y con mirada pícara que le puso los pelos de punta. Ella, como si estuviese jugando a algo que la divertía en demasía, se quito los pantalones junto con su ropa interior quedando totalmente expuesta a Sesshomaru. Dejó de respirar de la impresión: si verla semidesnuda le había parecido espléndida, ahora, como vino al mundo, la calificó de perfecta, increíble, preciosa… no, más que eso… algo que no se podía describir de lo brillante que era el cuerpo de su vecina. _

_Rin, al ver que el chico se quedó embobado mirándola, lo empujó desde los hombros hasta que quedó tumbado de espaldas a la cama con ella encima. Le besó el pecho y sus abdominales, dejando rastros de besos húmedos por todo su torso. Y cuando llegó al borde de la ropa interior de Sesshomaru, primero lo miró a los ojos antes de quitárselos. Pudo ver en las orbes doradas, que estaban llenas de deseo, posiblemente igual que las suyas y el chico sin poder contenerse más, la agarró de las caderas y tiernamente entró dentro de ella. _

_Al principio era un despacio vaivén, donde en ningún momento apartaron los ojos del otro, mirándose fijamente y con mucho amor. Pero luego, cuando la chica empezó a gemir de placer, los movimientos eran más fluidos y rápidos. Bruscamente, pero sin que ninguno de los dos se quejara, sino todo lo contrario, lo agradecieran, Sesshomaru se puso encima de ella y besando los pechos de su vecina, se movió mucho más frenéticamente. Rin arañaba la espalda del comisario pero estando muy lejos de hacerle daño. Pasaba sus piernas por la cintura de él, o acariciaba las piernas musculosas de su vecino… Hasta que al final alcanzaron el clímax donde el grito de la joven se ahogó en la boca de Sesshomaru al besarla. Él le mordió el labio para luego, recostarse al lado de Rin. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Comenzó a acariciarle la columna de la espalda y notó como la piel de Rin se erizaba ante su contacto. Aquello le hizo sacar una sonrisa de medio lado cargado de orgullo por saber que ella sentía lo mismo que é al tocarse mutuamente. La chica abría los ojos poco a poco, aún adormilada, y al divisar sus ojos favoritos esbozó su típica sonrisa dulce que cautivaba todavía más a Sesshomaru. Dejó caer el brazo a su lado cayendo en la almohada, ya que recargaba su cabeza en la misma mano. Como si leyesen los pensamientos del otro, ambos se acercaron a la vez para besarse. Fue un roce suave pero sin quitarle amor.

Gracias a los débiles rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana atravesando las finas cortinas, supieron que estaba amaneciendo y como no iban a dormir más, se levantaron. Juntos prepararon el desayuno o más bien Sesshomaru hacía lo que le ordenaba su vecina sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Definitivamente, que se hubiera puesto una camiseta suya la hacía ver extremadamente guapa y sexy.

Al acabar de desayunar se vistieron y fueron a la casa de Rin para hablar con Kagura. Ese era el día donde se marcharían al pueblo de al lado para impedir otro asesinato e intentar rescatar a Koga y arrestar a Onigumo. Al entrar vieron a una chica sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo y con ojeras muy visibles para los demás. Estaba realmente afectada por todo lo que le había pasado esos años y ahora era cuando podía desahogarse de verdad, sin tener que esconderse de nadie. Había llorado durante toda la noche y aunque estaba muerta de sueño prefirió sacar todos sus sentimientos afuera para que no la atormentasen más. Ya tendría tiempo de recostarse cómodamente en la cama y quedar sumisa en el más profundo de los sueños.

Al oír el pequeño portazo al cerrarse la puerta, divisó a los dos chicos serios pero con ojos radiantes. Hizo una mueca con la boca adivinando lo que había pasado aquella noche. Sintió celos, pero no sabía de que se extrañaba. Para él, Kagura era solo una mujer de buena compañía en la cama, sin sentimientos cursis de por medio. Y aunque ella estaba enamorada del chico hasta los huesos, aceptó aquel trato silencioso que tuvieron entre los dos. También ayudaba la parte en que su trabajo era acostarse con él para averiguar información sobre lo que tenían de su ex jefe. Pero por otra parte, se sintió contenta de verlo feliz. Envidiaba a Rin con toda su alma pero se lo agradecía de todo corazón que ella fuera la única que podía hacerlo sentir así de bien. Con eso ya le era suficiente. Siempre supo que nunca conseguiría el corazón de Sesshomaru.

Metida en esos pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando la joven chica estaba sentada a su lado pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. El comisario solo se quedó de pie escrutándola duramente con la mirada.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó dulcemente Rin, con una voz muy apaciguadora.

- Sí, ya se me pasará – le contestó segura de sí misma.

- Te daré las llaves de una casa que tengo en la playa – comenzó a informarle Sesshomaru – Permanecerás allí hasta que atrapemos a Onigumo. Tendrás un escolta las 24 horas del día…

- No gracias, ya he tenido suficiente vigilancia durante todo este tiempo – le interrumpió descaradamente avivando en enfado del chico.

- Harás lo que crea conveniente – Kagura iba a protestar pero Rin se adelantó diciendo que era por su bien, para que no le pasara nada, y que nada más acabar con Onigumo, ella podría ser libre, sin ataduras a nada ni nadie. _"Libre"_ repitió la mujer en su cabeza. Con aquellas palabras se reconfortó y asintió con la cabeza. Al ver que Kagura había aceptado más rápido de lo que pensaba, y todo gracias a su Rin, continuó hablando.

- ¿Cómo se llama la próxima víctima?

- Midoriko. Tiene las mismas características físicas que las demás. Así que no te será difícil encontrarla – el joven solo hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y luego cogió el teléfono para hacer una llamada.

Cuando las chicas vieron que desaparecía por la cocina, se destensaron a la vez y Rin rió al darse cuenta. Cuando Sesshomaru se ponía tan frío y serio, realmente asustaba. Después de un incómodo silencio, sin saber que decir, la menor se atrevió a preguntarle que le había pasado estando en la mansión. Kagura la miró por el rabillo del ojo y al principio se rehusó a contestar, simplemente por vergüenza, pero luego al ver como la joven empezaba a hablar con total confianza de que ella también había sido estrangulada y por su padre, la mujer, con muchos esfuerzos, le explicó.

- Muchas veces, cuando desobedecía las ordenes de Onigumo, me golpeaba o como en este caso, me estrangulaba – se puso tensa y tragó saliva duramente al recordar algunas cosas que la perturbaban en demasía. Rin lo notó y agarró una mano de la muchacha con la intención de darle fuerzas.

- Hay algo más, ¿verdad? – Kagura tornó su semblante en una llena de tristeza y los ojos se le humedecieron. A la chica se le rompió el corazón al verla tan destrozada.

- Luego de desahogarse conmigo… ordenaba que me llevasen al sótano y… - la voz se le quebró y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Rin esperó pacientemente ya que sabía que explicar cosas tan duras como aquellas no era nada fácil. Pero lo que no sabía la joven, es que aquello que iba a saber en unos momentos, era realmente triste y vulgar.

- Allí… venían algunos hombres para… p-para apaciguar su sed – la menor frunció el ceño sin entenderla y luego abrió los ojos como platos estrujando su agarre más fuerte sin darse cuenta por culpa de la impresión.

- ¿Te violaban? – Kagura se abalanzó sobre ella hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho y aquello le dio una contestación afirmativa. La rodeó pasando sus brazos por la espalda y la cabeza de la mayor mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica. También dejó caer algunas lágrimas que más que por tristeza, eran por odio. ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso? ¿En qué clase de mundo vivían? En la que los hombres aún creían tener algún poder sobre las mujeres utilizándolas como simples objetos de satisfacción. En eso llegó Sesshomaru y con la mirada le preguntó que sucedía.

El comisario conducía con su coche, destino al pueblo donde encontrarían a la próxima mujer inocente antes de ser asesinada. Se llamaba Midoriko Suzuki y tenía 29 años de edad.

Sesshomaru irradiaba rabia y por dentro se sintió el hombre más miserable del mundo. Él también utilizó a Kagura como objeto sexual sin saber lo que le pasaba realmente. Sabía que no la forzaba a nada como los demás repugnantes hombres, ya que ella estaba de acuerdo con acostarse con él sin sentimientos de por medio y la chica QUERÍA estar con él en la intimidad. Pero aún así no podía sacarse ese sentimiento de culpabilidad y se sentía asquerosamente asqueroso.

Rin notó su incomodidad y luego de no soportar la incertidumbre de porque estaba así, le preguntó que le pasaba.

- Nada – le contestó secamente. Solo le faltaba decirle lo que hizo con Kagura para que su Rin pensara igual que él y lo dejara. No podría soportarlo. Así que decidió que ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese a la mujer que habían dejado durmiendo en casa de su vecina. Sabía que no era suficiente pero al menos quería hacerle saber que se disculpaba por su actitud y algún día le perdonase.

- No es tu culpa lo que Onigumo y los demás le hicieron – le dijo de repente Rin con su melodiosa voz adivinando sus pensamientos – Para mí no es ningún secreto que tú te acostabas con ella – Sesshomaru abrió los ojos sorprendido y la miró un segundo, lo máximo que pudo hacer para no desviar la mirada de la carretera y tener un accidente. Solo les faltaba aquello – Pero yo estoy segura, que a tu manera, la trataste bien y ella lo agradeció – el joven no sabía que decir y lo único que hizo fue quedarse callado – No te atormentes Sessh, se que Kagura, también a su manera, te aprecia y… estuvo cómoda cuando estaba junto a ti – en realidad aquellas palabras le costaron mucho decírselo, ya que notaba una presión en el pecho que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Pero sabía que debía decirlo y no dudó ni un segundo en hacerle saber lo que pensaba.

- Aún así me siento sucio – dijo después de unos minutos en completo silencio. Ella sonrió sin separar sus labios y le contestó.

- Ambos queríais aquello y si Kagura lo deseaba era por algo – le dijo inocentemente, sin saber lo que le causaría a Sesshomaru. _"¿Si lo deseaba era por algo?"_ se preguntó mentalmente. Y entonces aquello le abrió los ojos. En realidad, muy en el fondo, sabía la respuesta desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no quería aceptarlo. Aunque ahora, reconoció que Kagura estaba enamorada de él desde la primera vez en que lo hicieron. Cuando acabase aquella misión, hablaría con ella. Volvió a mirar a Rin, pero esta vez un poco más de tiempo, y con una media sonrisa en sus labios, le agradeció su sinceridad calladamente.

Llegaron, él y dos coches policáacos más, a la casa de la mujer que buscaban. Sesshomaru se bajó del auto, seguido de Rin, y al verla le ordenó que volviera a dentro, pero ella no le hizo caso y se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada. Él, resignado, la siguió.

Picaron a la puerta y poco después una joven y bella mujer les abrió la puerta.

- ¿Usted es la señorita Midoriko Suzuki? – preguntó Sesshomaru.

- Sí, así es. ¿Quién me busca?

- Soy de la policía – le enseñó su placa – y ella es Rin Sato mi aprendiz – la chica lo miró de reojo ante aquello último dicho, pero sin querer estropear nada, solo asintió – Estamos buscando un asesino – Midoriko abrió los ojos.

- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver?

- ¿Conoce a Naraku? – se adelantó Rin ansiosa por saber la pregunta - ¿O a Koga?

- Rin – siseó el comisario como de advertencia.

- Si, conozco a ambos ¿por qué? – la menor se mordió el labio inferior emocionada por saber que iban en buen camino y que una vez por todas aquello acabaría.

- El hombre que se hace llamar Naraku, en realidad, su verdadero nombre es Onigumo. Él es el asesino que buscamos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: Un paso por delante**

Sesshomaru y Rin estaban sentados en el sofá blanco de Midoriko. La mujer llegó con una bandeja donde había tres tazas de té caliente y tres galletas con trozos de chocolate a cada lado de la bebida. La menor le dio las gracias de parte de los dos ya que supo que su vecino no haría ningún cumplido al detalle. Ambos estaban ansiosos por saber todo aquello que la mujer sabía, pero debían tener tacto al decir las cosas. Bien lo sabía ella, ya que era muy imprudente.

Definitivamente, Midoriko era el prototipo de mujer que mataba Onigumo: cabello largo, liso y oscuro como la noche, de piel blanca y ojos marrones. A pesar de que se la veía una chica amable, para el gusto de Rin, le era algo seria y fría.

Se sentó en el sillón que estaba enfrente de ellos y los miraba con un claro interrogante en sus ojos que no pasaba desapercibido por nadie. La menor prefirió callarse y dejar que Sesshomaru hablara o más bien interrogara a la mujer.

- ¿De qué conoce a Koga? – preguntó el comisario sin hacer caso al pequeño aperitivo que trajo Midoriko. En cambio ella, antes de contestar cogió la taza y dio un sorbo de ella.

- Tengo una tienda de antigüedades y una mañana, cuando fui a abrirla, me encontré con ese muchacho y una niña pequeña acurrucada junto a él – la pareja se miraron de reojo fugazmente sabiendo que aquello concordaba con lo primero que supieron del chico poco después de que su hermana pequeña llegara al edificio – Me dieron mucha lástima y les dije que podían pasar para comer algo. Ellos aceptaron y allí me contaron su triste historia. Decidí que los ayudaría. A mí me sobraba el dinero y no tenía a nadie más en mi vida, así que quise que vivieran conmigo.

- ¿Con usted? – preguntó asombrada Rin rompiendo la promesa de no hablar y dejar todo el trabajo a su compañero - ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Ahora está aquí? – para la mujer no pasó desapercibido aquel extraño descomunal interés por saber de él. Entrecerró un poco los ojos y algo insegura contestó.

- No… un día se marcharon sin decir nada – la menor se encogió de hombros desilusionada y reconociendo que estaba siendo demasiado obvia, sonrió de medio lado mientras que cogía despreocupadamente una galleta.

- Y Naraku, ¿qué nos puedes decir de él? – interrumpió el incómodo silencio Sesshomaru.

- Lo conocí poco después de la partida de los chicos. Vino a comprar una perla muy antigua y sumamente valiosa. Se llama la Perla de Shikon o también dicha la Esfera de las Cuatro Almas.

- ¿Y qué? – dijo el comisario asqueado porque no le gustaba nada que la gente no fuese directa y se fuera por las ramas.

- Nada más… - la mujer se puso algo colorada – estuvimos hablando un buen rato ya que ambos teníamos mucha fascinación por la perla y luego… me invitó a tomar un café…

- ¿Has seguido viéndolo? – le interrumpió el chico impaciente aunque no lo demostrara.

- Sí. No lo conozco mucho pero lo suficiente para saber que no es ningún asesino – Sesshomaru la fulminó con la mirada. Odiaba que la gente contradijera sus suposiciones, cuando estás siempre eran ciertas. Pero es que además, tenían claras pruebas de que él era el asesino y no tardó en decírselas. Midoriko se quedó con cara de horror y tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para no dejar el chillido que estaba a punto de salir - ¿Y qué tiene que ver Koga y Kanna en todo esto? – preguntó una vez que pudo hablar.

- Ellos se hacen pasar por huérfanos desamparados para dar lástima y así acercarse a la próxima víctima, conocerla y finalmente contarle todo a Naraku para que pueda llevarse bien contigo y luego… ya sabe – esta vez fue Rin quien habló. Al ver que la mujer estaba con los ojos blancos, paralizada del miedo por saber que podría haber muerto, la chica intentó tranquilizarla con aquella dulce y melodiosa voz – No se preocupe Señorita Midoriko, hemos dejado tres agentes para que la custodien en todo momento. Seguramente ya deben estar fuera de la casa vigilando el perímetro – la mujer asintió tomando otro trago de su té para intentar tranquilizarse. Sesshomaru la miró por el rabillo del ojo impresionado por la manera de hablar de su vecina. Si no fuese porque la conocía, pensaría que podría pasar perfectamente por una agente de policía.

Segundos después siguieron con el interrogatorio pero sin muchas aclaraciones, mejor dicho ninguna: Midoriko no sabía donde vivía, cosa que no les extrañaba, ni se había fijado en el coche donde solía ir a buscarla, ni siquiera alguna conversación que le hubiese parecido sospechosa… Nada. Cuando acabaron y salieron de la casa, pudieron divisar a dos de los agentes que los saludaron con la cabeza. Supusieron que el tercero estaba en la parte trasera de la casa como había mandado Sesshomaru. Faltaba un coche de los tres que habían y pensaron que ya estaban en el motel donde se hospedarían. Una vez estuvieron dentro del vehículo del comisario, este cogió su teléfono móvil y dio la orden de que una unidad viniera hacia allá para recorrer todo el pueblo y sus alrededores por si lo encontraban o al menos alguna pista de él. Después de eso arrancó el auto y se dirigieron hacia el motel.

La pareja llegó a la habitación y Rin dio un disimulado resoplido. Iba con la idea de que aquel cuarto no iba a ser un hotel de cinco estrellas, pero se llevó una decepción al ver que las sábanas tenían un color amarillento, los pocos muebles que habían, estaban viejos y con un poco de polvo encima y mejor no hablábamos del lavabo, que tenía algunas baldosas levantadas y la tapadera del váter estaba roto, al igual que la mampara de la ducha.

- Voy a matar a Inuyasha – dijo Sesshomaru de repente sacándola de sus pensamientos. Miraba la estancia de arriba abajo, sin perderse ningún rincón. Estaba claramente enfadado u… ¿ofendido? Claro, su vecino era un hombre acostumbrado a los lujos y a pesar de que no era la primera vez que pisaba una lugar como aquel, siempre se sentía incómodo ante tan poco. Rin se rió entre dientes y le preguntó divertida si ese motel lo había escogido su hermano. Él solo asintió para dejar caer la mochila negra donde guardaba ropa suya, de Rin y alguna que otra arma.

Rin se dirigió hacia el baño y allí se refrescó la cara. Luego, mientras se hacía una cola de caballo, escuchó como alguien tocaba a la puerta de su habitación asignada. Notó como Sesshomaru la abría y una voz masculina de inmediato le informó que la unidad que había pedido ya estaba dando vueltas, atentos, por el pueblo y sus alrededores. Se le hacía tan familiar aquella voz que fue a ver de quien se trataba. Al reconocer la pequeña figura se abalanzó hacia él.

- ¡Señor Jaken! – gritó Rin abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Quita niña – le dijo despectivamente el hombre mientras intentaba zafarse de ella. A la chica no le afectó aquel "desprecio" porque sabía que era muy arisco y no se lo guardaba. Además de que estaba muy contenta de verlo allí y por lo que parecía recuperado satisfactoriamente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele la herida? ¿Cuándo te dieron el alta? – preguntó tan desordenada y rápidamente que mareó al pobre hombre. Pero no lo dejó contestar ya que lo abrazó de nuevo – Me alegro tanto de verlo bien, Señor Jaken – esta vez, el hombre se quedó quieto. Esa voz tan dulce, apaciguadora y sincera que empleaba la chica, le hizo conmoverse un poco. Al final, algo receloso, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda con una mano mientras le decía que estaba bien y que no se preocupase. Luego de que Rin se separara con una gran sonrisa, Sesshomaru le ordenó que se retirara.

Llegó la hora de la cena y Rin llegaba a su habitación viendo a su vecino hablar por el teléfono móvil: estaba dando la orden de que se retiraran, ya era suficiente por hoy. Se le notaba que estaba de mal humor porque no habían averiguado nada. La chica dejó las hamburguesas y las bebidas encima de la mesa redonda que estaba anclada en una esquina, enfrente de la ventana, y se giró para mirar a Sesshomaru que en ese momento estaba pensativo. Pero el joven se dio cuenta de que una mirada lo escudriñaba y él también la miró de la misma forma. Poco después, su vecina le anunció con una sonrisa que ya tenían la cena.

Acababan de cenar y Sesshomaru aún seguía pensativo. Estaba sentado a los pies de la cama con los zapatos, calcetines y camiseta quitados, y apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas mientras que sus manos masajeaban la barbilla. Estaba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta cuando Rin salió del baño hasta que vio unas piernas desnudas delante suyo. Al levantar la vista la vio embobado: estaba sin ropa, solo con el cabello suelto y algo revuelto como a él le gustaba. Ella rió como una niña pequeña a la vez que se sentaba en el regazo del chico. Él automáticamente puso sus manos en la cintura de la joven mientras que ella le rodeaba por el cuello. Sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera algo que decir, se besaron apasionadamente.

- ¿Cómo haces para oler tan bien? – le preguntó Sesshomaru entre beso y beso con la voz ronca.

- No lo sé – le contestó ella de la misma manera – perfumes, cremas… - empezó a enumerar algunas cosas para luego dejar un gemido al notar como él la estimulaba con dos dedos.

- Me encantas – le dijo después de un rato.

- A mí me encantan tus brazos, tu pecho y… - tuvo que coger aire – y tus abdominales perfectas – su vecino retiró los dedos para cogerla de la cintura y posicionarla debajo de él, tumbados en la cama.

- Te amo.

- Te amo – le contestó Rin con una sonrisa.

Pasaron dos días y Sesshomaru cada vez estaba más enfadado. No tenían absolutamente nada de Onigumo. Sabían que Midoriko estaba sana y salva y que no había contactado más con "Naraku". La tercera noche decidieron irse aunque ordenó que la unidad, al igual que los agentes que vigilaban a la mujer, se quedaran un par de días más.

Estaban saliendo del ascensor y se dirigían hacia la casa de Rin, pero al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un panorama que no se esperaban. Kagura estaba atada y amordazada a una silla donde dos hombres la apuntaban con una pistola. Ahora ella y Sesshomaru también eran apuntados por otros dos hombres. El comisario rápidamente sacó su pistola pero no para querer disparar al que estaba enfrente suyo, sino al que estaba amenazando a Rin.

- Yo no haría eso – dijo una voz de repente. Rin se quedó paralizada al reconocerlo. Era Naraku o más bien dicho Onigumo – Nos volvemos a ver princesa – se dirigía esta vez a la chica que lo miraba con los ojos como platos. Se escuchó como un gruñido animal, que provenía de la garganta de Sesshomaru – Yo de ti bajaría la pistola. O muere uno de los dos o los dos, así que no hagas ninguna estupidez – el chico frunció el ceño y dio un paso adelante pero en eso salió otro hombre apuntando a Rin, cosa que hizo que parara inmediatamente y luego de pensárselo mucho, bajara la pistola – Sesshomaru, parece que no os cabe en la cabeza que yo siempre voy un paso por delante de vosotros – el aludido lo fulminaba con la mirada. En eso vio como uno de los hombres se posicionaba detrás de Rin para cogerla de los brazos e impedirle el movimiento, pero ese despiste le costó muy caro, ya que el hombre que lo estaba apuntando a él, le dio en la cabeza con la empuñadura de la pistola dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

- Sesshomaru – gritó Rin desesperada y llena de miedo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Onigumo se acercó a la chica y le acarició la cara mientras la miraba de arriba abajo como si quisiera comérsela – No me toques – dijo Rin intentando sonar dura pero le salió todo lo contrario. El hombre esbozó su típica repugnante y asquerosa sonrisa que ella repudiaba tanto. Luego de eso, se acercó a Kagura y se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura. La mujer también estaba llorando aunque sus ojos reflejaban mucha determinación.

- Hubo un tiempo que me obedecías sin rechistar… ¿qué pasó Kagura? ¿Ya no te gustaba estar conmigo en la intimidad? – dijo en tono burlón mientras le acariciaba un muslo. Ella intentó moverse para quitar aquella mano de encima suyo pero como estaba atada solo consiguió que él se riera. Se puso otra vez de pie y sacó su pistola – Esto no estaría pasando si te hubieses portado bien preciosa – luego se giró un poco para poder ver a Rin – Ahora contemplarás la muerte de esta sucia traidora – y sin que nadie antes pudiera reaccionar, Onigumo disparó a Kagura un poco más abajo de su pecho.

- ¡Noooo…! – gritó Rin pero la interrumpió el hombre que la agarraba, ya que le tapó la boca. Veía aquella pobre mujer a la que con tan poco tiempo le había cogido cariño. Había sufrido tanto para solo acabar de esa forma tan rastrera. Ahora lloraba muchísimo más que antes mientras se escuchaban débiles sollozos. Notaba como las piernas le iban fallando y supo que caería en cualquier momento. Y ese momento llegó cuando Onigumo ordenó dormirla para llevársela: le pusieron un pañuelo en la nariz y boca que olía exageradamente a cloroformo. En pocos segundos vio todo borroso mientras que notaba que su cuerpo se debilitaba velozmente y luego quedara en una profunda oscuridad a la que no despertaría en un buen rato.

Sesshomaru estaba despertando notando mareos y un dolor intenso en un costado de su cabeza. Al reaccionar y saber lo que estaba pasando antes de que él cayera inconsciente, se levantó como un resorte para darse cuenta de que estaba solo. Se asomó por la puerta abierta de la casa de su vecina y pudo ver a Kagura con la cabeza agachada y llena de sangre. Con pasos aligerados se acercó a ella y se puso de cuclillas para quitarle todos los agarres. La cogió en brazos y la tumbó en el sofá con mucho cuidado. La estuvo llamando por su nombre muchas veces hasta que ella dio indicios de despertarse. Cuando Kagura divisó a la persona que tenía enfrente suyo, sonrió de medio lado.

- Ella ya no está aquí – le dijo en un susurro con la voz muy débil.

- Lo sé – fue la única contestación de él. La mujer sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo; notaba como su vida y alma se le iban del cuerpo; como su respiración era cada vez más dificultosa; como su corazón a cada segundo que pasaba con vida, con menos fuerzas para seguir latiendo… Sí, se estaba muriendo y le alegró que Sesshomaru, aún sabiendo que Rin estaba en manos de Onigumo, se quedara ese poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida con ella. Era su momento para disculparse por haberlo engañado y que él pensara que jugó con él. En cierto modo era cierto, pero ella sabía que en ningún momento que estuvo con él lo hacía solamente por "trabajo".

- Sesshomaru… me alegra poderte a ver visto una vez más antes de irme… Quiero que sepas que lo siento y que para mí, tú nunca fuiste un hombre con el que solo me acostaba.

- Lo sé – le contestó él rápidamente. No faltaban más palabras, Kagura sabía que con aquella mirada, él también le estaba pidiendo perdón. Perdón por seguir con ella a pesar de que sabía de sus sentimientos. Eso la conmovió muchísimo porque nunca se esperó que él, el gran Sesshomaru, hiciera aquello. Definitivamente, esa chica lo había cambiado y para bien. Sonrió y dejando que los ojos se le cerraran solos, su corazón dejó de latir.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: Todo acabado**

Silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba en aquel lugar era silencio. Notaba como el frío le calaba hasta los huesos y sentía mucha humedad que la incomodaba en demasía. Le costaba abrir los ojos, aún estaba algo adormilada por el efecto del cloroformo. Cada vez que se iba despertando más, recordaba a la perfección lo que había pasado hacía unas horas. Su sentimiento de tristeza aumentó y aunque estaba pensando principalmente en la penosa muerta de Kagura, de repente se le cruzó en sus pensamientos Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo estaría él? Esperaba que el golpe en la cabeza no fuera nada grave y no pasara más allá de quedarse inconsciente. ¿La estaría buscando? Claro que sí, aquello no debía preguntárselo.

Cuando sus músculos dieron indicios de que se estaban moviendo, escuchó una voz llamarla. Aún se sentía algo mareada y sus oídos no respondían muy bien pero supo que era un hombre. Levantó la mirada borrosa y pudo distinguir una silueta de un chico joven con una larga coleta de cabello negro. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo mientras se alegraba por reconocer aquellos inconfundibles ojos azules.

- ¿Koga? – tuvo que reconocer que pensaba que su mente le estaba pasando una mala jugada, pero él le respondió con una ancha sonrisa que irradiaba el lugar oscuro y la abrazó fuertemente atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

- Pensaba que te había pasado algo muy malo – de inmediato la separó para mirarla a las orbes que ya estaban cristalizados por el llanto que amenazaba con salir – Lo siento mucho Rin, debes perdonarme. Tuve que suponer que Onigumo es muy listo y astuto.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba en el suelo igual que su hermano.

- Aún no sé como lo hizo pero se enteró de que Hakudoshi, Kagura y yo intentábamos pararle una trampa. Que Kagura lo fastidiara hiendo a pedirte ayuda, en realidad no fue nada, solo un hecho para dejarlo bien seguro de sus sospechas. Estás aquí por mi culpa – le dice esto último en un susurro mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo. La chica extiendiço una mano para llegar a tocar el rostro de Koga y cuando vio que ya tenía su atención, le sonrió dulcemente.

- No te preocupes por eso. No fue tu culpa. Onigumo tiene demasiados hombres a su disposición que seguro le harán llegar todo lo que sabe.

- Yo también he pensado eso – se quedaron un rato en silencio, solo observándose mútuamente. Rin no paraba de sonreír contenta por estar al lado de su hermano mayor, sintiéndolo, escuchándolo… mientras que él, también estaba feliz por estar con ella, pero hubiese preferido mil veces estar en otra situación; una situación de paz, sin problemas.

Cuando Koga estaba decidido a decirle una cosa, de repente se escuchó el chirrido de la puerta de hierro que los aislaba del exterior, atrapándolos, dejando pasar a cuatro hombres donde uno de ellos era ni más ni menos que Onigumo. El hermano se puso de manera protectora delante de Rin intentando que no la tocaran y que no pudieran hacerle nada, pero lo empujaron separándola de ella de manera brusca. Gritó que la dejaran, al ver que uno de ellos la cogía para llevarla al frente del repugnante ser que odiaban todos. Mientras que a Koga, lo tenían bien sujeto entre otros dos hombres.

- Parece que tu novio no ha tardado nada en encontrarnos – dice Onigumo dirigiéndose a Rin. Su plan estaba yendo viento en popa pero debía reconocer que pensaba que tardarían más en llegar – Por lo que se ve, cuando se trata de ti preciosa, hace lo imposible por encontrarte – le dice de manera sádica que la hacían ponerle los pelos de punta – Vamos, que el juego acaba de empezar.

Se escuchó otro grito de su hermano mayor diciendo o más bien demandando que la soltaran, pero nadie reparó en él, o quizás sí, pero de manera violenta haciéndolo callar con un puñetazo en la mejilla.

En ese instante es como si tuviera un _déjà vu: _otra vez se encontraban entre tiroteos, sangre y gente gritando por el dolor u ordenando a otras personas lo que debían de hacer. Sesshomaru empezaba a cansarse de estar exponiendo a sus súbditos a la muerte. La última vez, ya había perdido a unos cuantos y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, al menos no tan pronto y tan seguido.

Se encontraba un poco mareado, debía reconocerlo, pero eso no podía echarlo hacia atrás. Tenía que arrestar de una buena vez a ese sujeto que estuvo tanto tiempo buscando y lo más importante, salvar a su Rin. Por un descuido tonto se la habían llevado con ellos y pensar que Onigumo le podría haber puesto una mano encima lo encolerizaba de sobre manera.

En un momento que tuvo que cargar su pistola, dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor: a su derecha estaban Sango y Miroku juntos, donde él sobreponía su cuerpo para proteger todo lo que estuviese en sus manos a la mujer de su vida; luego a su izquierda se encontraba Inuyasha con uno de sus muy mejores amigos, Shippo, y una agente que había llegado nueva hacía unos meses atrás, llamada Kirara; y junto a él, pero no muy cerca, estaba su gran amigo Jaken, haciendo uso de su mejor puntería. Nunca reconocería que era su mejor amigo, para los demás, Jaken solo sería su "perrito faldero" como lo llamaban los de la comisaria. Los otros agentes estaban esparcidos por el lugar, escondiéndose en las cajas de madera, como ellos, e intentando matar al enemigo. Al volver a mirar se sorprendió de que ya estuvieran a punto de acabar con ellos. Y así fue, pronto la sala quedó silenciosa por los disparos y la verdad es que no le parecía muy normal. Había sido demasiado fácil. Con gestos indicó a cada grupo donde debían ir, ellos solo asentían y se iban.

Él subió unas escaleras de metal que había al frente y recorrió un largo pasillo, hasta toparse con una puerta donde se escuchaba alguna cosa rara. Poco a poco se acercó y después de respirar hondo, la abrió de golpe, extendiendo el arma, preparado para disparar y encontrándose, al fondo de la estancia, a Rin atada y amordazada a una silla. Siseó su nombre mientras se acercaba a ella, pero la chica no hacía más que negar con la cabeza. Lo vio raro y disminuyó la marcha pero fue demasiado tarde darse cuenta de que era una trampa ya que de repente salió un hombre de detrás de uno de las cajas de madera, disparándole e hiriéndole en el hombro izquierdo. De inmediato se agachó escondiéndose en uno de los grandes objetos y automáticamente se tocó la zona afectada que ya empezaba a sangrar. Su mareo se intensificó, pero ahora más que nunca no podía relajarse. Se puso de cara al contrincante estando listo para dispararlo. Hubo más tiroteo donde ninguno de los dos acertó al otro. La muchacha estaba angustiada y más asustada que nunca y no solo por ella, por si le podía llegar una bala, sino también por su hermano, por Sesshomaru y por todos los que debían estar allí al borde de la muerte. De un momento a otro, por una de las puertas de al lado, salió otro hombre y caminando lo más discreto posible se acercaba peligrosamente a su vecino. Ella al darse cuenta intentó llamar la atención de él, moviéndose y dando sonidos con la garganta, lo único que podía hacer por culpa de estar amordazada, pero este no reparaba en ella. Haciéndose a la idea de que Sesshomaru no se libraría esta vez, agachó la cabeza duplicando su llanto, pero fue interrumpida al escuchar un golpe fuerte, donde reparó también el chico: un Koga lleno de moratones y sangre por toda la cara, batallaba por la pistola con el nuevo hombre. En un despiste del que estaba disparando a Sesshomaru, al final acabó muerto gracias a que su vecino vio la posibilidad.

El mayor fue corriendo hacia Rin para quitarle todas las cuerdas y desatarla, y cuando estaba a punto de acabar, se escuchó dos disparos. La estancia quedó en silencio.

- ¡Koga! – gritó la joven corriendo hacia él. El hombre estaba muerto y el chico se encontraba herido en el estómago tumbado en el suelo boca arriba. Ella se puso de rodillas cogiendo la cabeza de su hermano y poniéndola en su regazo.

- Mi hermanita… - susurró Koga con la voz quebrada. Le dolía demasiado la herida pero le demostraría a su hermana pequeña que era fuerte – Lo siento tanto por meterte en todo esto… Sé que no debería decirlo pero… nunca debí aceptar la petición de trabajar para él – el llanto de la muchacha se escuchaba por toda la estancia resonando fuertemente contra las paredes – Hubiese preferido morirme de hambre.

- No digas eso… - consiguió decir Rin – Solo… solo tenías que haber ido a buscarme o llevarme contigo desde un principio. Juntos hubiésemos salido a delante.

- Lo sé… pero… - inevitablemente dejó caer una triste lágrima – Perdóname Rin, por favor.

- Claro que te perdono eso no debes ni pedírmelo – le contestó ella muy segura de sí misma. Koga sonrió.

- Tengo que pedirte un favor…

- El que quieras.

- Dile a Ayame que siempre la he querido y que aún, en el día de hoy lo sigo haciendo – Ayame fue la novia de Koga durante mucho tiempo hasta que él se fue sin avisar a nadie. Nunca se puso en contacto con ella y estaba seguro de que ya estaría al lado de otro, pero aún así deseaba hacerle saber lo que sentía por ella.

- Lo haré no te preocupes – Koga miró a Sesshomaru y con tan solo una mirada sabía lo que le estaba diciendo "Cuídala". El mayor asintió y luego el hermano de la muchacha la miró intensamente a ella.

- Mi hermanita… - volvió a decir antes de morir. Rin al ver que no parpadeaba ni su pecho se movía ligeramente, supo que ya no estaba con ella y lo llamó por su nombre varias veces desconsolada y llorando a más no poder. Llevó sus labios a la frente de su hermano y le susurró en el oído que lo quería mucho y que lo echaría de menos. Ahora sus ilusiones de poder estar con él se habían esfumado. Sesshomaru, al ver que su vecina dejaba el cuerpo inerte de su hermano en el suelo, la cogió del brazo delicadamente haciéndola levantarse y saliendo de allí.

Al volver al pasillo, reparó en los sonidos lejanos de su alrededor. Se escuchaban disparos. Seguramente sus súbditos se habían encontrado con otros problemas. Ya sabía él que lo del principio solo era eso, el principio. Quiso llevarla al coche para mantenerla a salvo mientras que él volvía a por Onigumo. Pero alguien los interceptó en el camino apuntándolos con su arma. Era Bankotsu. Sonreía de medio lado arrogantemente. Ambos lo odiaban tanto como a Onigumo.

- Nos volvemos a ver – dijo el joven quitándole el seguro a la pistola.

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! – se escuchó a sus espaldas. No le hacía falta girarse para saber quién era. Por la cara que ponía Bankotsu, seguramente Jaken lo estaría apuntando y al verse implicado en una batalla de dos contra uno, comenzó a correr, desapareciendo en una de las tantas estancias que habían allí. Pero Sesshomaru no lo dejaría escapar.

- Cuida de Rin – ordenó tajantemente el comisario a su más fiel súbdito. Este solo asintió mientras jalaba de la chica asustada.

Sesshomaru estaba entrando en el mismo lugar por donde lo hizo Bankotsu, lo que no se esperó es que el enemigo le diera un fuerte golpe en el vientre haciéndolo encogerse. Pero el comisario supo reaccionar a tiempo y antes de que le disparara se abalanzó hacia él enfrascándose en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos rodaban por el suelo, recibiendo de su contrincante un certero golpe en alguna parte sensible de sus cuerpos. En algún momento de la lucha, Sesshomaru pudo arrebatarle su pistola de una patada, dejando el arma fuera del alcance de su enemigo y quedando él de pie, apuntándolo directamente a la cabeza, mientras que el chico más joven, se veía acorralado estirado en el suelo.

- No lo hagas por favor - le suplicó Bankotsu dejando de lado su cara de valiente arrogante, a una de clemencia – Arréstame si quieres, enciérrame en la cárcel, pero te lo suplico, no me mates… - Sesshomaru hizo caso omiso a lo que le decía el joven y lo miraba fulminantemente con la mirada y con cara de asco.

- Créeme, te estoy haciendo un favor. Es mejor la muerte que la penitencia que te correspondería – y sin dejarle decir nada más, le disparó al centro de su cabeza dándole una muerte inmediata. No le gustaba arrebatar vidas pero su estado de ánimo y la repulsión que tenía hacia esa persona, solo le eran buenos motivos para desahogarse.

Aquellos golpes que había recibido recientemente, le estaban pasando factura: había perdido más sangre y su visión comenzaba a ser borrosa. Los mareos aumentaron y las náuseas se hicieron notar. Por no hablar de la zona herida. Le dolía demasiado como para poder utilizar el brazo izquierdo, es más, a cada minuto que pasaba notaba que se le iba durmiendo cada vez más. Pronto dejaría de sentir el brazo y eso podría ser malo, muy malo. Así que se dio prisa y salió de la estancia dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras para bajar. Pero parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado: Onigumo, con un brazo, rodeaba el delicado cuello de Rin mientras que con el otro cogía fuertemente su arma apuntando hacia su rehén. Ella aún lloraba pero en silencio y Jaken… Jaken estaba ahora mismo un poco alejado de él, estirado en el suelo. No sabía si estaba muerto o no, pero de eso se encargaría luego, ahora debía concentrarse en aquellos dos que estaban en frente suyo.

- Debo decir que tus hombres son buenos – habló Onigumo primero.

- Estás solo. Ya no te quedan de los tuyos – dijo esta vez Sesshomaru. Vio la reacción del hombre y supo que tenía razón, a pesar de que lo había dicho solo para asustarlo.

- Así es… pero, ¿sabes qué? No me importaría morir. Mi principal cometido lo cumplí hace ocho meses – los otros dos sabían perfectamente que hablaba de Kikyo, la pobre mujer que tuvo la mala suerte de conocer a ese hombre loco – Pero antes de irme al otro lado, me gustaría hacer una cosa más. Me he fijado que Rin tiene algunas características en común con las otras que he matado. Y como me estropeasteis mi último plan con aquella joven, mm… Midoriko creo que se llamaba, pues ahora debo compensarlo – Sesshomaru se puso rígido y abrió sus ojos teniendo unas ganas inmensas de matar a ese sujeto pero si daba un paso en falso, podría costarle la vida a su preciada vecina. Onigumo rió al ver la reacción del comisario – Disfruté mucho matando a Kikyo, saber que el maldito de Inuyasha estaba sufriendo y que ella también, me llenaba de placer y creo que va a ser algo parecido con esta preciosidad – de repente se escuchó un disparo y Sesshomaru se horrorizó pensando que podría haber sido hacia Rin, pero al verla estática en el sitio como había permanecido todo ese tiempo y sin ninguna parte de su cuerpo brotando sangre, se tranquilizó pero a la vez se llenó de dudas.

Rin notaba como un líquido caliente llegaba a tocarle la espalda. Sintió que el agarre del hombre se aflojó y que este había dejado de respirar. Sin saber lo que había pasado vio caer, a cámara lenta, el cuerpo sin vida de Onigumo a un lado suyo. Sesshomaru pudo ver detrás de la chica quien se encontraba y lo entendió perfectamente. En eso, Rin se giró para saber quien había matado a Onigumo y vio a Inuyasha. En ese momento, él estaba bajando su arma y miraba el cuerpo de su peor enemigo en el suelo, con odio y asco. Luego levantó la vista hacia la joven.

- Hombres tan repugnantes como él no deberían ensuciar el nombre de Kikyo. Ni siquiera nombrarla – dijo el joven con voz ronca por el odio.

Rin movió sus labios diciéndole un gracias donde él lo entendió a la perfección y le respondió con un simple movimiento de cabeza. En ese momento Miroku, Sango, Kirara y Shippo, los únicos que habían quedado después de aquel enfrenamiento, se encontraban en la sala observando todos los cuerpos que yacían inertes en el suelo prestando especial atención a uno en concreto.

Rin volvió a girar para encontrarse con la mirada de Sesshomaru. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió a sus brazos. Él le correspondió estrechándola contra su pecho.

- Ya todo a acabado – le susurró el chico a su vecina para luego caer inconsciente al suelo.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: Nuevo comienzo**

Otro día más había pasado y es que la joven que dormía placenteramente desnuda en la cama de su novio, sentía que por primera vez en su vida estaba realmente feliz, sin ninguna preocupación. Iba despertando poco a poco gracias a la luz del sol que entraba imponentemente entre las cortinas blancas y finas de la ventana. Cuando sus ojos ya se acostumbraron a la claridad, giró levemente su cuerpo para ver a Sesshomaru aún dormido y de la misma forma como lo estaba ella: desnudo. Habían pasado una de esas noches apasionadas y cargadas de amor que la hacían verse al día siguiente muy radiante.

5 meses habían pasado desde la muerte de Onigumo y su hermano. Estuvo un poco más de dos semanas con la angustia aún en su cuerpo ya que el comisario estaba realmente delicado. Había perdido mucha sangre y la bala se le incrustó más cerca del corazón de lo que pensaban. Cuando él salió del hospital y se aseguró de que ya estaba bien, decidió aclarar y cerrar los temas que habían quedado pendientes. Valientemente fue a visitar a sus padres para darles la noticia de que su hijo estaba muerto. Hana lloró a más no poder y aquello enrabió mucho más a Rin. Lloraba por él como si lo quisiera, porque de haberlo hecho, hacía mucho tiempo hubiese ido a la policía a demandar a su marido. Cerró los puños fuertemente para contener la rabia pero algo la dejó petrificada en el sofá donde estaba sentada: su madre se levantó y le dio una buena y sonora bofetada a Ryu exigiéndole que dijera o hiciera algo por la muerte de su hijo, ya que se había quedado tranquilo e indiferente ante la noticia. El hombre solo se levantó quedando muy cerca de su mujer y la penetraba duramente con la mirada. Después de un incómodo y tenso silencio, él le respondió de la misma forma pero con la diferencia de que con mucha más fuerza que la mujer, dejándola en el suelo. Rin rápida e inconscientemente fue a socorrerla, ayudándola a incorporarse. Ambas levantaron la mirada para encontrarse solas en la sala.

Después de aquello no volvió a saber más de su familia hasta dos meses más tarde donde su madre picó a su puerta con una maleta a cuestas y los ojos muy hinchados y rojos de haber llorado. Ryu había muerto de un infarto y el muy cretino dejó toda la herencia, incluida la casa, a su amante. La acogió en su casa y a pesar de que la mujer no quería causarle problemas a su hija que sabía que la actitud entre ellas era algo hosca y con razón, Rin insistió en que se quedara. En realidad era una excusa para poder mudarse a casa de su vecino a vivir.

Luego de la visita a sus padres, fue a hablar con Ayame, la ex novia de Koga. Vivía en un cómodo piso con su nueva pareja y la verdad, se les veía sumamente feliz, algo que de alguna forma la entristeció en demasía. Había visto a su hermano y a Ayame juntos muchas veces y apostaba por esa pareja. Se les veía tan bien juntos… hasta pensó que estaban destinados a estar el uno con el otro.

_Flashback_

_- ¡Rin! – gritó Ayame sorprendida y alegre por volver a verla. Su perfecto cabello pelirrojo estaba más largo de lo que recordaba, al igual que su esbelta figura. Ambas tenían la misma edad y fue Rin quien los presentó a pesar de que no eran amigas íntimas. Koga se fijó en ella y al saber que su hermanita menor la conocía y se hablaban, aprovechó el momento y le pidió el favor de que la presentara. Rin sonriente aceptó. _

_- Cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo estás? – le respondió entrando a la casa._

_- Fenomenal. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, desaparecida? – acababan de sentarse en el sofá color café que era bastante cómodo. _

_- Tengo que contarte una cosa Ayame – prefirió ir al grano antes que darse rodeos o verse acorralada en contarle todo lo que había sucedido en esos 2 meses. La pelirroja se puso seria al ver el semblante de su amiga. _

_- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó en voz baja acercándose un poco al rostro de Rin como si lo que le iba a decir fuese un secreto y nadie, que estuviese cerca, lo podía escuchar. _

_- Es sobre Koga._

_- ¿Ha vuelto? – se abalanzó a decir inmediatamente sin dejarla explicarse. La joven vio un brillo especial en los ojos de la ex novia de su hermano y tuvo la esperanza de saber que aún podría quererlo, aunque fuese un poco. _

_- No ha vuelto, pero lo encontré. _

_- ¿Y dónde está ahora? – sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que daba miedo y todo. _

_- Está muerto Ayame – el rostro de la joven se desfiguró a uno de horror y tristeza. Sus orbes se llenaron de agua y en un momento varias lágrimas gruesas salieron de ellos. El llanto se lo contagió a Rin pero ella prefirió mantenerse lo más serena posible para contarle – se metió en cosas que no debía. Pero no pienses mal de él, lo hizo para poder sacarme de casa, lejos de mi padre – Ayame sabía perfectamente la situación que tenía aquella familia, Koga se lo contó un día que había tenido un fuerte confrontamiento con Ryu._

_- Tu hermano te quería muchísimo. Eras lo más preciado para él – escuchar decir a su amiga aquello en pasado, la hizo entristecerse más aún de lo que estaba y es ahí cuando no pudo retener su llanto por mucho más rato. _

_- Antes de morir me pidió un favor – Ayame, sollozando igual que la chica, la cuestionó con la mirada – me pidió que te dijera que siempre te amó y que a pesar de todo este tiempo separados, te seguía amando – la mirada de la joven parecía que se había perdido en algún punto del suelo, recordando los momentos bonitos con Koga. Luego agachó la cabeza y con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios le dijo algo que reafirmó lo que tanto deseaba Rin. _

_- Yo también lo amé y lo sigo amando – volvió a mirar a la chica que tenía enfrente – pero debía y debo pasar página. No puedo anclarme en este amor que ya es imposible – era verdad lo que había dicho. Ella se merecía ser feliz y por supuesto que tenía que pasar página, pero siempre tendrá ese pedacito que le dejó incrustado, su hermano, en su corazón para siempre y nadie lo iba a reemplazar. Aquello le confortaba en demasía a Rin. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Entre esos recuerdos, se había duchado y ya estaba en la cocina preparando un suculento desayuno. De repente le vino a la cabeza lo que pasó con todos aquellos que trabajaron junto con Onigumo y que aún quedaban vivos. El doctor Byakuya, quien a parte de encubrir al traficante y asesino, también se dedicó durante varios años a extraer órganos y venderlos en el mercado negro, lo encerraron en la cárcel. Akago, el hermano de Hakudoshi, murió al intentar escapar de la policía una vez lo detuvieron y su hermano mayor junto con Entei, aún seguían desaparecidos. Sospechaban que se escondían en algún lugar de América del Sud, pero aunque estuviesen allí, ellos ya no podrían hacer nada, sino que estaban en manos de los agentes americanos que ya tenían la orden de búsqueda y captura.

El tiempo pasaba y ahora estaban en pleno agosto con un calor sofocante. A Rin le quedaba poco para terminar de preparar el desayuno. Unos ricos gofres con chocolate, un poco de macedonia y café con leche para Sesshomaru y zumo de piña para Rin, su preferido. De repente escuchó el crujir suave del parqué. Al girarse se encontró con su nuevo novio, que ya era formal, solo con un pantalón largo. Cada vez que lo veía con el torso desnudo, no podía evitar quedarse embobada. Se deleitaba todas las mañanas con aquellas perfectas vistas del cuerpo musculoso del chico.

Él la miraba igual de embelesado, recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Adoraba las reconciliaciones con Rin. En realidad era la primera vez que discutían tan acaloradamente pero desde ese momento supo que deseaba tener alguna discusión más para poder reconciliarse con ella de la manera en que lo hicieron la noche anterior.

Reconoció que fue por su culpa cuando se pelearon. Él había estado todo un mes metido de lleno en un caso nuevo: se trataba de un hombre que era un hacker profesional y que guardaba pornografía infantil. Tuvo a Rin abandonada sin hacerle caso y prometiéndole salidas románticas que al final nunca se cumplían, pero él, en aquel entonces no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba provocando. Cuando pudieron encontrar al hombre y lo encerraron, hizo vida normal como si nada hubiese pasado. Eso a Rin le enfureció de sobre manera y no se quedó callada, si no todo lo contrario, se le encaró como solo ella podía hacer y durante tres días estuvieron enfadados el uno con el otro hasta que la joven volvió a explotar al no recibir ninguna disculpa por parte de su "novio".

_Flashback_

_Rin estaba sentada en el sofá de casa con un helado de vainilla a punto de acabarse entre las manos. Estaba sumida en una película dramática que ya había visto más de dos veces, pero le gustaba tanto que no le importaba verla de nuevo otra vez. De pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse e inmediatamente se fijó en la hora. Eran casi las diez de la noche. Ese día se había quedado más tarde en la comisaria. _

_Sesshomaru entraba agotado, tenía que hacer muchos informes y enviárselos al ministerio a uno de sus superiores. Cuando entró en su casa, escuchó la televisión de fondo y al acercarse a la sala, pudo ver desde la puerta a Rin sentada en el sofá de espaldas a él. De nuevo no lo había saludado. Echaba mucho de menos esos recibimientos donde ella se colgaba de su cuello y lo besaba apasionadamente para después alejarse un poco y así poder ver la sonrisa que le brindaba solo a él. Quiso acabar con eso y nada más dejar sus cosas en el cuarto se encaminó para sentarse junto al lado de la chica. Ella lo miró de reojo y luego volvió su vista al frente. Pensaba que iría a pedirle perdón de una buena vez pero no fue así. _

_- Pareces una niña pequeña Rin, quieres parar de comportarte así y hablarme – la joven lo fulminó con la mirada. Le estaba reclamando, él a ella. Eso sí que no lo toleraría. _

_- ¿Qué me estoy comportando como una niña pequeña dices? – se levantó bruscamente muy enfadada – Me estoy comportando como debería comportarme. ¿Es que acaso, después del desplanté que me hiciste durante un mes entero, ahora debería abalanzarme a tus brazos? – Sesshomaru también se levantó de su sitio poniéndose enfrente de ella. _

_- Rin tienes que entenderlo, no puedo dejar de lado un caso como ese tipo para satisfacer tus caprichos._

_- ¿Mis caprichos? – gritó encolerizada - ¿Es tanto pedir que tu NOVIO te haga un poco de caso? Por dios Sesshomaru, no hemos hecho el amor desde hace mucho tiempo – ese comentario le hizo gracia pero intentó serenarse porque si se reía podría ser peor. Él también había notado la falta de satisfacción hacia sus necesidades pero la verdad era que estaba muy concentrado en el caso. Como siempre, una vez que su trabajo le robaba casi todos sus pensamientos, por no decir todos, le era muy difícil concentrarse en otra cosa. Vio a Rin ir hacia la cocina llevando el helado en sus manos aún. Quizás sí que la había abandonado pero debía entenderlo, ¿no? Vale… ahora que lo pensaba a fondo y detenidamente, igual la chica tenía razón y se había pasado con su distanciamiento hacia ella. _

_Cuando Rin volvió al comedor, vio que ya había dado por terminada la conversación y que aún no le seguiría hablando ya que estaba igual de enfadada o más que antes. En un impulso, la cogió del antebrazo haciéndola girar para que lo mirara a los ojos. Dios, como le encantaban aquellas orbes verdes. Ambos se habían perdido en la mirada del otro. _

_- Quizás tengas razón…_

_- ¿Quizás? – le interrumpió Rin enarcando una ceja y soltándose del agarre para cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho. _

_- Tienes razón – corrigió. Tensó sus facciones y se irguió un poco. Le estaba costando lo que iba a decir, pero debía hacerlo para poder estar bien de nuevo con su preciada chica – Mm… - Rin estaba impaciente. Veía venir una disculpa y sabiendo lo que le estaba costando, ya lo había perdonado pero tenía que tener un poco de orgullo y dejar que dijera las palabras mágicas – Lo siento – dijo al fin después de unos segundos llenos de tensión. Ella relajó todo su cuerpo mientras sonreía. Se acercó a él pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico, donde este automáticamente se aferró a la estrecha cintura de su ex vecina. _

_- Lo ves como no es tan difícil decirlo._

_- Hmp – dijo nada más apretando ligeramente sus labios. Estaba decepcionado consigo mismo por tener que pedir perdón, pero la verdad es que merecía la pena. Rin rió entre dientes como le gustaba tanto a Sesshomaru ya que parecía una niña pequeña y eso lo fascinaba - ¿Ya no estás enfadada? – le preguntó fríamente pero eso a la chica no le importó porque así era él y así es como se había enamorado de él. _

_- No… ya no – le susurró acercando sus labios a los del joven comisario. Se fundieron en un beso que empezó tierno y dulce, para luego volverse apasionado y muy candente hasta el punto de tener una maravillosa noche. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Le había despertado el olor a gofres. Pensó que despertaría contemplando la dulzura del sueño de su chica pero no fue así y se desilusionó. Se puso su pantalón de pijama y se encaminó a la cocina donde vio a Rin con su camiseta de tirantes y sus shorts demasiado cortos pero que le encantaban, eso sí, mientras solo fuera él quien la viese. Ella se giró al notarlo ahí y vio una vez más esas sonrisas que lo volvían loco. Se acercó a la chica una vez se volvió para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y le besó en hombro. Luego se fue hacia la mesa del comedor donde poco después vino Rin cargando con ambos platos. El resto de las cosas ya estaban allí.

- Recuerda que hoy vamos a comer a casa de tu padre – le dijo sin mencionar a Izayoi como su madre ya que sabía que no la consideraba como tal a pesar de lo buena mujer que era. Ella por suerte se recuperó de su enfermedad. Aunque aún estaba algo débil, ya se le veía mejor cara y estado de ánimo – Me dijo Kagome que ella e Inuyasha nos tenían que decir algo importante, ¿tú qué crees que nos dirán?

- Seguramente que por fin ya están juntos – le dijo mientras devoraba elegantemente su gofre.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo contenta dejando el tenedor en el plato y entrelazando sus dedos – Espero que sea eso porque hacen una pareja divina. Ya se veía venir, por eso – dijo eso último retomando el cubierto para seguir comiendo. Sesshomaru solo se encogió ligeramente de hombros. No era un tema que le interesaba mucho la verdad, pero si era eso lo que iban a tratar, no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo. Kagome era una de las pocas personas que toleraba, pero no tanto como su Rin.

Después de un rato, donde los gofres ya habían desaparecido y las bebidas estaban a medias, Sesshomaru comentó algo que hacía un tiempo se preguntaba, pero tal y como estaba con la situación del enfado de Rin, prefirió no decir nada hasta ahora.

- Por cierto, ¿y tu madre? Hace bastante tiempo que no la veo – le preguntó mientras daba un sorbo a su café bien cargado.

- Hace dos semanas que se fue de vacaciones a Cuba – Hana no tenía tanto dinero para irse unas largas vacaciones pero Rin se lo prestó. Una de las partes de la herencia de su padre que le dejó a su amante, era la empresa. A la mujer no le interesaba en lo más mínimo así que lo que hizo fue hablar con Rin y al final llegaron a un acuerdo de que cambiaría los papeles dándole la empresa a ella. Ahora Rin era la jefa, pero dejaba gran parte del trabajo a un buen amigo de la familia que tenía más o menos la edad de Sesshomaru. Goryomaru era un chico muy responsable y bueno en lo que se dedicaba pero sobretodo era una persona encantadora a quien le gustaba mucho los niños y por eso, entre otras cosas, se llevaba tan bien con Rin, así que confiaba plenamente en él y no dudaba ni un momento en las decisiones que tomaba para el bienestar de la empresa.

- Supongo que le has dado tú el dinero, ¿no? – dedujo el chico de lo más tranquilo. Su novia solo asintió mientras se acababa el zumo de piña y lo dejaba encima de su plato para llevarlo a la cocina. Al volver vio a Sesshomaru levantado y recargado en la mesa – Eres demasiado buena Rin – ella sonrió mientras se acercaba a él.

- Lo sé – dijo divertida – Al fin y al cabo es mi madre – comentó esto último con sinceridad. Se abrazó al chico y él le respondió con gusto. Se besaron con mucho amor para luego acabar haciendo lo mismo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

A pesar de que la vida le había arrebatado a su hermano, a quien estaba muy unida, después de estar separado de él durante 5 largos años, ganó otras cosas: consiguió a la madre que nunca tuvo. Aunque aún no tenían una relación tan estrecha como la de una madre y una hija, ambas, y sobretodo Rin, hacían el esfuerzo por llevarse cada vez mejor e ir aumentando la confianza entre ellas. Y también ganó algo muy preciado para ella. El amor, el amor incondicional de Sesshomaru, un hombre que lo amaba con locura y que sabía con seguridad que él también la amaba por encima de todas las cosas. Con eso ya estaba más que feliz y satisfecha. Pero no os equivoquéis, nunca olvidará el amor que le brindó su hermano mayor, el único que lo apoyó y estuvo realmente a su lado durante su infancia y la adolescencia.


End file.
